Father's Daughter
by Ghostwriter71
Summary: When the Dark Lord died a second time at the hands of Harry Potter, a group of Death Eaters escaped, seeking refuge with a man and woman and small child. 19 years later, the child is entering Hogwarts with the children of the "Golden Trio". Who were the man and woman? Who was the girl they had sworn to protect? And how on earth was she just starting Hogwarts?
1. The End Is The Beginning

PROLOGUE:

The End Is The Beginning

From the front porch of his house, the man looked across his garden, sighing in contentment, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He turned his head toward the door as he heard it open and close, allowing a beautiful and elegantly dressed woman to walk outside. Taking a seat beside him, the woman asked with interest, "How is the garden doing?"

" Oh, the garden is growing marvelously!" The man answered, happiness plain in his voice. "I'm certain we are going to have a wonderful harvest this year!"

The woman smiled fondly. He sounded like a boy again whenever he talked about the garden. He always wanted one, wherever they ended up. She wasn't sure why…maybe because it offered a sort of permanence, if even for a short while. They seemed to never be able to stay in one place for much longer than a year, at most, before the Ministry lackeys or Voldermort's henchmen would find them. Then, it was always death and more running and hiding. She wondered, not for the first time, when both parties would just give up and let them be…they had slain many of both the Deatheaters and Aurors that had been sent to capture or kill them.

They both sat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the country, the fresh air, and the vista of rolling hills spread out before them. The house faced north, and in that direction she could just barely make out the rising hills of northern England. In that direction lay her past, and most of her regrets. And quite possibly, her future lay in that direction as well. She sighed wistfully.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Nothing,," she replied. "It's just that sometimes I…I regret dropping out before I graduated."

The man smiled. "I did encourage you to stay and not come with me."

"I know."

"Do you regret it? Coming with me? You should, after all these years of running and hiding, death and loss."

She turned to look fully at him. "I don't regret a moment of the time we've been together," she replied earnestly. "Not a bit." She place her hand on his, giving it a squeeze, and they smiled fondly at each other before both turning once more to look at the beautiful vista before them. And after several more moments of silence, she sighed again. "There is one thing I regret, though. I regret how I parted from Minerva. We had such harsh words with one another the night I left to follow you. I wish I could see her again, and take back everything I said."

"She was right, you know. You shouldn't have followed me. This is no life for you, El. No life at all. Even I told you to stay and finish your schooling. Told you to stay with your friend." Remorse was heavy in his voice, and once more she gripped his hand.

"I told you I have no regrets about spending these years with you. Minerva…she just couldn't understand. She believed all the lies about you, like so many others did. But not me. I knew you were a good man. You ARE a good man. A great man!"

He shook his head. "Death follows wherever I go," he said ruefully. "So how good of a man can I really be?"

She leaned in and placed her arms around his neck, and tucking her head onto his shoulder. "You are the best and greatest man I have ever met, or even heard of!"

He chuckled and patted her hand. "So you say. I think, however, you are almost completely alone in that assessment of me." Silence descended once more. And in her thoughts she thought about how much she loved this man. It bothered her that he seemed so wracked with guilt. Nothing had been his fault. He was so horribly misunderstood by everyone! And she would do anything for him…_anything_! She would destroy cities and level mountains if she had to, if it meant he would be safe and happy! She had killed many to protect him, and she would do so again, without hesitation, without mercy, if the need arose!

"Perhaps…perhaps we could somehow arrange a way for you to see Minerva again, sometime soon," he suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I doubt that would be possible," she replied sadly. "We're outlaws, hunted by both Aurors and Deatheaters alike. It would be her duty to turn us in."

"Well, one way or another, I think there will only be one group coming after us before long. Which side will win this stupid war I don't know. But sooner or later, one side will be victorious. And then, perhaps you can see your friend again."

She was about to reply when the sound of a child crying interrupted her. The man, hearing this, sighed and started to get up to check on the child. She put her hand on his shoulder and stood up quickly. "No my Lord, you stay here. I'll go take care of her. She's probably hungry."

The man bristled slightly at the word she used, frowning as he replied, "You know how much I hate that title, Eleanor. It makes me sound like that _idiot_ Riddle."

The woman smirked as she got up from her seat. Leaning towards him, she murmured, "I'm afraid you'd better get used to it." Giving his cheek a gentle kiss, she headed inside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The man sat back down with another sigh, vaguely wondering what she'd meant about getting used to being called "my Lord". Then staring back towards the garden he murmured, "Well at least I still have you." Getting up from his chair, the man turned to follow her inside, when he heard a strange sound. Turning around to observe the wooded area surrounding the cottage they currently dwelt in, he spotted several persons dressed in black running out of the trees towards his house.

"Oh for pity's sake, not again," he muttered. "It's too soon!" He felt the magic surge into his hands. He squared his shoulders and prepared to fight, striding off the porch and heading towards the newcomers. He'd be damned if he let them ruin his garden! Or hurt Eleanor.

He barely reached the bottom stair when the newcomers all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads before him, their leader saying, "My Lord Augustus, please help us!"

Augustus was somewhat taken aback at the sudden turn of events. Then realization dawned on him, and he relaxed a bit. "Ahh…I take it that _idiot_ Riddle's little rebellion isn't going as well as he had planned."

The leader, Abercrombie, paused a moment, glancing up at Augustus with a look of shock on his face, almost as if he was surprised at the disdainful tone in Augustus' voice as he referred to Voldermort. Abercrombie quickly lowered his eyes again and replied, "No, my Lord, it isn't."

"Riddle attacked Hogwarts last night, my Lord," Eleanor replied, coming back out onto the porch and moving to stand beside Augusts. At the sound of her voice, most of the Deatheaters looked up. Some of their faces held fear, some awe, as they whispered, "The Dark Lady!" amongst themselves. Then they all glanced quickly at Augustus, and once more lowered their eyes.

Eleanor put her hand gently on Augutus' shoulder. "Severus is dead," she murmured, her voice sorrowful.

Augustus balled his hands into fists. "How?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"_Riddle_ killed him." Eleanor's voice, though still quiet, was filled with hatred.

"Then he'd better pray to whatever gods he believes in that he dies before I get my hands on him," Augustus replied. Then he shook his head. "Poor Severus. At least he's finally at peace now."

"Poor Arabella," Eleanor commented. Then she looked down at Abercrombie. "The Potter boy is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, my Lady", Abercrombie replied without looking up. "The Dark Lord thought he had killed him last night, as we all did, but it was just a ruse. Lady Malfoy lied about him being dead."

Eleanor let out a shocked laugh. "_Narcissa_? _Narcissa_ defied Voldermort?"

"She's a Black," replied Augustus. "The Blacks have always had guts. Look at Sirius and Regulus."

Eleanor snorted. "Belatrix is a Black by birth, too, and she's certifiable!"

"And loyal," countered Augustus.

"AND arrogant," Eleanor added.

"Psh, ALL the Blacks are arrogant," Augustus said. "Always have been."

"Narcissa cares about her family more than she cares about Voldermort," Eleanor said thoughtfully. "That means a great deal, actually. She loves her son. And she was never fully a Deatheater anyway."

"And that wishy-washy husband of hers," Augustus said, shaking his head. "Lucius Malfoy is one of the biggest cowards to ever walk God's earth."

"Yet she loves him," Eleanor replied softly. Then she glanced down and noticed that the still-kneeling Deatheaters were watching their conversation in shock. Eleanor smirked at them, and they lowered their eyes again.

"I think I speak for Lord Augusts when I say you may rise." She ignored the frown Augustus shot at her when she used the term "Lord" again, sending him a cheeky smile.

Augustus sighed. "Yes, yes, get up and come into the house before you all melt out here in under the sun in those ridiculous robes you're wearing. Do any of you have proper clothing? If not, I'm certain we can find something suitable."

"This way, people," Eleanor said imperiously, turning and walking into the house.

The Deatheatrs stood up and filed in after her silently. Most still had their eyes down. Augusuts counted sixteen of them: twelve men and four women. They looked to be a bit in shock, and Augustus didn't blame them. They'd gone from the winning side to the losing side literally overnight. And most now feared, and rightly so, being hunted down and sent to Azkaban…or killed, which just might be a more pleasant alternative. He had always considered Azkaban to be cruel and unusual punishment.

Augustus turned again to face the woods, his eyes looking keenly back and forth. He knew the arrival of the Deatheaters put an even bigger target on his and Eleanor's backs. Not that he was worried, but he hated killing. And he knew that more violence was likely just around the corner, now that Voldermort's rebellion was collapsing.

After a few minutes he turned and entered the house himself. Eleanor was busy seeing to the Deathetaers needs for food, drink, and clothing. They all seemed to regard her with an air of awe and fear, only looking at her when her back was to them, and replying to her questions with mumbled words, and many a "Yes, my Lady.". Good, he thought. Best to keep them in fear until he could judge their loyalty. And Eleanor seemed to understand this need as well. Her attitude, while polite, conveyed superiority and power. He could feel her magic crackling a bit against his skin and smiled. He caught her eye and she returned his smile.

Eleanor suddenly froze, and her eyes got a faraway look in them. Then she blinked a couple times. She looked at Augustus and announced, "Voldermort is dead. The Potter boy just killed him." Exclamations and mutterings filled the room, and Eleanor made her way over to Augustus. "Bellatrix is dead, too," she told him, lowering her voice. "Weasley's wife killed her. Poor Arabella is an orphan now."

"So is her sister, apparently," Augustus noted. "Do you have any idea what's become of _her_?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Everything's so muddled; and I'm too distracted at the moment to properly focus. Maybe I can find out later on."

"You do realize that the Ministry will be after us shortly. Tracking a group of Deatheatrs this large won't be too difficult for them. We have to be ready to go at any moment. How long will it take you to prepare?"

"It's mostly just a matter of getting Arabella's things together. You and I don't have much, and these poor people have even less. Really, not more than half an hour I'd say."

"Then start getting things in order now. We'll go to the property in Ireland. That's outside the Ministry's jurisdiction."

Eleanor shook her head again. "Barely. And in light of the current situation, I don't know if that will deter them. And as you said, now that we've taken a bunch of rouge Deatheaters under our protection, they'll be even more anxious to get to us."

"_I'll _deter them," Augustus grimly replied. "You get Arabella and the others ready and out of here." She nodded and hurried off, clapping her hands to get the Deatheaters attention. At her command, they began busying themselves with packing up the few meager possessions in the house, while Eleanor went to pack up Arabella's things, and get the child prepared for the journey.

In less than an hour, everything and everyone was ready. Abercrombie, whom both Augustus and Eleanor had quickly determined to be trustworthy and loyal, was holding Arabella on the porch while the other Deatheaters filed back out the door and into the narrow lane in front of the house. Poor Abercrombie looked ill at ease holding the small child, and despite himself Augustus found it rather amusing.

Eleanor was just locking the door when she stiffened. Turning to Augustus, her eyes filled with fear, she hissed, "They're coming!"

Augustus humphed. "Faster than I would have given them credit for. They probably want to round up everyone who escaped the battle quickly, before they can regroup. How long until they get here?"

"Any minute," Eleanor replied, taking Arabella from Abercrombie.

"Well, then. You all apparate to the rendezvous point, and then get them to the house in Kerry. I'll slow the Ministry lackeys down a bit."

Eleanor hurried down the steps and over to the Deatheaters. After giving them last minute instructions, they began disapparating until only Eleanor and Arabella were left. Eleanor and Augustus exchanged a lingering smile, and then Eleanor too disapparated. Only Abercrombie was left. "I'll stay with you, my Lord," he said tightly. Augustus was touched by the man's rapidly formed loyalty, which Augustus judged to be legitimate and not faked. But he shook his head. "No, go and watch over Lady Eleanor and the child. They're the only things that matter."

After a slight hesitation, Abercrombie bowed his head and replied, "Yes, my Lord." Then he too hurried into the lane and disappeared.

Augustus sat down on the chair and wistfully looked at his garden again. But within mere moments, a dozen or so Aurors appeared in the lane directly across from the porch. Augustus smile at them warmly. "Welcome, my friends!" He called. They all pointed their wands at him.

"By order of the Ministry of Magic, you and everyone in that house are under arrest!" Their leader barked. "We tracked a large group of Deatheatrs here, and we demand you all surrender!"

Augustus chuckled. "Oh, I assure you that I am no Deatheater. And I also assure you that no one is in the house."

"Do not lie to us, vermin!" Spat another Auror. "We tracked their magical trail here, and we also know _you _are a dark wizard!"

"Perhaps," Augustus countered, leaning forward in the chair. "But perhaps not _which_ dark wizard, eh? Or just how dark I can be. You don't know who I am, do you?" His grin widened, his lips curling back to reveal his teeth.

Some of the younger-looking Aurors took a step or two back. An older Auror, who had been squinting at Augustus as if to see him more clearly in the gathering dusk, suddenly gasped, her eyes widening in fear."It—it can't be!" She whispered. Tugging on the leader's arm she said, "Anderson, let's go! The Deatheaters aren't here anymore, and we need to stay on their trail!" She never took her eyes off Augustus.

"Quiet, Mary!" the leader replied. "We'll take this one in to, and then be after the others."

Augustus stood. "I do not recognize the authority of your Ministry. Besides, the last I heard, that _idiot_ Riddle was in charge."

"The proper authorities have been restored, you Deatheater scum! Now put your hands up and come along quietly, or we'll use force against you!" The nasty one from earlier said.

"You're all trespassing, "Augustus replied. "Now leave before I have to use violence of my own."

"STUPIFY!" Yelled two Aurors simultaneously, shooting spells at Augustus. The spells hit him firmly in the chest…and nothing happened. Nothing at all. One of the Aurors looked at his wand, while the other stood gaping at Augustus. Other Aurors chimed in with spells of their own, each hitting Augustus, and each having absolutely no effect. The women plead with the leader for them to leave, but in a fit of anger, the leader actually yelled, "AVADA KADVERA!"

The woman gasped and stepped away from him. That spell did NOT hit Augustus…he put out his hand and caught the blast, holding it in his hand and making a fist. His fist glowed brighter and brighter, and one of the Aurors gasped, "He's magnifying the spell!"

Augustus, angry now, glared at the leader. "So it's come to this, has it? The Ministry murdering people, using spells they themselves label illegal? Well then, you've had your chance, and now it's my turn!" He flung out his hand, sending the killing curse back at the leader. The blast not only incinerated the leader, but also killed two other Aurors who were standing close to him. Fortunately for her, the woman had moved back several more feet.

Augustus flung out his hand again, spells flying unspoken and wandless out of his palms, hitting two more Aurors and killing them instantly as well. At this, the others disapparated away quickly, leaving Augustus standing alone on his porch.

He took a moment to breathe deeply and calm himself down. He looked at the bodies of the four dead Aurors in the lane, and the smoldering remains of the lead Auror, and sighed. He didn't like killing. He really didn't. But sometimes…sometimes, it was necessary, and he would do whatever was needed to keep Eleanor and Arabella safe. Sighing wearily, he walked down the steps into the lane. Pausing a moment, he took one last longing look at his garden. "It really would have been a beautiful harvest," he murmured. Then he walked off down the lane, apparating before he reached the main road…..


	2. So Be It!

PROLOUGE: PART TWO

I am a stone, unaffected,

Rain hell down onto me.

Flesh and bone, unaffected,

Your fool I will not be!

Augustus arrived at the rendezvous point, a clearing in the middle of a wood not far from the Irish Sea, to find it filled with commotion, "as busy as a hive of ants that has been stirred with a stick": people shouting, running to and fro, lights flashing and moving rapidly among the trees. He was able to conceal himself before being seen, and in the darkness he lingered for a while, watching and listening. He sensed the after effects of Eleanor's magic; it was all around, and fresh, but faint, as though a good while had passed since she was there. Augustus grew concerned and was tempted to hurry to the Irish house. But still he lingered some moments, hoping to learn more.

His patience was rewarded, as two Aurors stopped only a few yards from his hiding place. He was able to hear their conversation, and it filled him with a small measure of hope.

"He say anything yet?" Asked one of the Aurors, who seemed to be in charge.

The other shook his head. "No, he refuses to talk. Some fear is on him, the likes of which I've never seen. He keeps mumbling about 'the Dark Lady', but we can't figure out what he means."

"That must be the woman who attacked us when we first arrived. She's powerful. And crazy. She fried poor Watkins right in front of my eyes, and severed both of Smith's arms at the elbow." He paused a moment, and when he continued rage fueled his words." And she'll pay for that! As well as the other lives she took."

"She was screaming about not touching the child…she said 'How dare you lay your hands on her, you mudblood filth!' Or something like that. For a moment I thought she was Bellatrix come back to life."

Augustus chuckled to himself…that did indeed sound like his Eleanor. One of them must have been trying to grab Arabella. He smiled as he pictured telling her about being compared to Bellatrix. She'd absolutely_ love_ that.

"Well, she's not Bellatrix Lestrange, but she's definitely of the same type, and just as dangerous from the looks of it."

"What about the wizard who killed the Aurors at that house in Yorkshire where we tracked the escaped Deatheatrs? He must be pretty powerful as well. Mary said their spells had no effect on him at all, and that he wasn't even using a wand and yet killed five of our people. Do you think they're in league with one another?"

"They must be. The war just ended. I won't allow another Voldermort and Bellatrix to arise already, which is almost what these two sound like. They've already gathered a group of rouge Deatheatrs around them. Probably trying to build their own army and continue the war. That's why it's so imperative that we hunt them down and put an end to them. We can't have any more of that ilk running lose. The Ministry must be protected at all costs!"

The lead Auror paused, then stepped closer to his underling and lowered his voice. "Use the Cruciatus on that scum Deatheater. We _have_ to find out where they've gone, and who they really are."

"But—but sir, that's illegal! It's one of the Unforgiveables!" The other man sounded frightened.

The leader drew himself to his full height and coldly replied, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Don't worry, you are under my direct orders so you won't get in trouble if word gets out. Take Tompkins with you…he lost several family members in the war, and I'm sure he'd have no qualms getting a little payback on a Deatheater."

The other man rushed off. Rage surged through Augustus. He'd been right after all…not just the killing curse, but now cruciatus. The Ministry was out of control.

The lead Auror suddenly stiffened, and spun around, his eyes scanning the woods around Augustus hiding place. Augustus took several deep breaths to still the rage he'd felt. No sense letting this fool sense his magic and realize one of the very people he'd just been talking about was nearby.

After a few moments, the Auror relaxed, turning back and walking over to the others who were still searching the far side of the clearing.

Augustus briefly considered trying to find the captured Deatheater and either rescue or kill him. Safety was of paramount importance, and he knew that under the cruciatus the Deatheater would eventually talk. Indeed, killing him might be more merciful than letting him be tortured so cruelly. But Augustus had no idea where they'd taken him, and he didn't want to take the time to search and risk being seen. He had to get to Eleanor and the child. He left his concealment for the deeper shadows, and moved further into the woods, away from the searching Auroros.

Reaching what he felt was a safe distance, Augustus apparated to the house in County Kerry, arriving just outside of it. He bounded up the steps and burst through the door. Several of the Deatheaters spun towards him with wands raised, but quickly lowered them when they saw it was Augustus.

"Augustus!" Eleanor cried when she saw him, rushing out of the kitchen and enveloping him in a crushing hug, burying her head against his chest. "Oh Augustus! Where have you been?" She sobbed into his shirt. "I've been so worried! They attacked us, Augustus! They attacked us in the clearing! I thought they might have hurt you back at the house! Oh Augustus, I couldn't live without you!"

He put his arms around her and shushed her. "I know. And I know about the attack…I heard them talking when I got to the rendezvous point. You did well, my dear. The child must not fall into their hands."

"They dared to try and grab her! Some mudblood Auror actually _touched_ her!"

"I know, El…I know. But she's safe."

He rubbed her back soothingly, as her sobbing subsided. Eleanor sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking up at Augustus. He saw the love and adoration shining out of her eyes as she smiled. And as he always did, he just could not understand why she loved him so deeply. It made no sense. But it was there, deep and sure and true. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, leaning her head against his chest once more.

Augustus looked around the room and caught sight of Abercrombie, motioning him over. Abercrombie approached and bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord?"

"They caught one of your people. Do you know who?" Augustus asked.

"Dickinson, my Lord. I didn't know him very well. He was a relative latecomer to …to Voldermorts forces. He had a mean and nasty streak in him. Liked using the cruciatus on muggles, he did."

"Well, then I guess I don't feel too badly about not being able to rescue him. And it seems turnabout really IS fair play, as the Auroros are going to use cruciatus on him to find out who Lady Eleanor and I are, and where we've gone." He looked back down at Eleanor and met her eyes, which were full of concern.

"Will he betray us?" She asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

Augustus nodded. "No one can stand up under cruciatus indefinitely. He'll crack. But we're safe here, for the time being. The Irish have never liked the English, and I have a few friends in the Irish Ministry. You remember Liam. He and his lads will keep an eye out for anyone trying to cross the border, even if they Auroros are desperate, but if they attack us her in Kerry, Irish wizards would defend us. So try not to worry, my dear."

Eleanor shook her head. "The Ministry filth is becoming just like Riddle! Using one of their own 'unforgiviables' against a prisoner."

"They used the AK on me at the other house, too," Augustus told her.

Eleanor's face filled with rage, her eyes burning with fire. "The scum! The vermin! I'll gouge their eyes from their skulls for that!" Her magic crackled powerfully against his skin.

He shushed her again. "I dealt with it, no need to worry. Those particular people will never trouble anyone again." Then he chuckled as he remembered the words he'd overheard in the clearing. "The Ministry lackeys at the rendezvous site thought you were Bellatrix resurrected."

Eleanor bristled. "Psh, I am _nothing_ like her! Not a bit!" She then paused, and added, "Well, the only thing we ever agreed on was about purebloods being the superior witches and wizards. But that was it!"

"Well, you are her second cousin, after all. And I can see a bit of a family resemblance if I look close enough."

"Second cousin once removed!" Eleanor replied indignantly. Truth be told, Augustus did see some characteristics that they shared, but not enough where she could ever be physically mistaken for Bellatrix, although perhaps in dimmer light, and from a distance. Personality-wise, that was a somewhat different story. There, Augustus did see a few more similarities.

"What do we do now, my Lord?" Abercrombie asked. Augustus looked up and around. All the Deatheaters were gathered around listening intently. One of the women was holding Arabella and rocking the child gently in her arms. Augustus looked into each of their faces in turn. He sensed that they were not evil people, and he wondered what had led each of them to become Deatheaters.

Eleanor put her hand gently against his chest, and he looked down at her. She, too, was looking at him and waiting to hear what he was going to say, as indeed all the Deatheaters were. Elanor turned and held her arms out to the woman holding Arabella, who brought her over and handed her to Eleanor. Taking the child and smiling down at her as she dozed peacefully in her arms, she looked back up at Augustus.

He looked into Eleanor's eyes as he spoke, but addressed everyone with his words. "We survive. Gather our strength. Live. Protect each other. And bide our time. The ministry is turning tyrannical. Most won't see it yet, with the war just ending. They'll be too relieved that peace has returned. But eventually all will come to realize it."

Augustus put his hand onto Arabella's head. "And we must keep the child safe. The Ministry would do anything to get their hands on her." Again, he wondered what had become of the child's sister; or half-sister, rather. But a rustling noise distracted him. He and Eleanor looked around the room, as all the Deatheeaters knelt down in a circle around them, their heads bowed respectfully.

"You have rescued us," Abercrombie said. "And taken us in out of the darkness when you didn't have to. Therefore we pledge our loyalty, and our lives, to you, my Lord and Lady. And to the child. So be it!"

"So be it!" intoned all the other Deatheaters.

Augustus and Eleanor stared at each other. Augustus drew her closer, so that the child was nestled between them. And he and Eleanor, their foreheads touching, each still gazing into the other's eyes, together whispered "So be it!"

The waters rise above my eyes

I will breathe it in, and go out with the tide

And when you think this is the end,

You will find me there, as I have always been….

**Thanks to anyone who's read/is reading this! And thanks to Leaf-In-The-Breeze for the follow and favorite. I wanted to get this out fairly quickly, because the next four days at work are going to be insane, and I won't have any time to write. Also, this is my first HP fanfic. I did a lot of research, and think I have everything lined up. But if anyone notices anything out of cannon, pm or otherwise let me know. The quote in the first paragraph is from "The Fellowship of the Ring". Also, the song lyrics are from "I Am A Stone" by Demon Hunter…I saw them in concert this past Friday night, and it was an amazing concert, so they're kind of still on my mind. **** Besides, they seemed to fit this chapter.**


	3. A New Dark Lord And Lady

PROLOGUE PART THREE

**I try to see and believe in the short sight;**

**Accept the burn of a vain and a half life.**

**And how you rest your faith in these, **

**For a lifetime;**

**The hollow lie against my hope,**

**That I won't buy…**

The next week passed in a blur. The very day after their arrival in County Kerry, Augustus' friends in the Irish Ministry made a formal request to have Augustus and his people declared war refugees; and the Irish Minister, perhaps partly out of fear of Augustus and Eleanor, perhaps partly to show his authority was independent of the UK Ministry of Magic, signed the decree.

The following afternoon, Liam and a few other Irish wizards were sitting on the porch with Augustus and a couple of the Deatheaters, enjoying some pints and telling stories, when half a dozen or so Aurors appeared. They seemed somewhat taken aback by the casual ease with which the Irish wizards were talking and laughing and apparently on very friendly terms with Augustus.

Augustus recognized two Aurors from the group that attacked him at the Yorkshire house, and two others from the clearing, including the leader who had said to use Cruciatus on the captured Deatheater. Augustus assumed a neutral expression, and began staring at the lead Auror, never taking his eyes from him.

The group on the porch stopped laughing. One of the Irish wizards set his mug down loudly, and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, regarding the English Aurors through narrowed eyes. Both groups stared silently at one another for a few moments until the Auror that Augustus recognized from the clearing strode a few steps forward.

Liam and a couple of his people stood up. "Can I help ye lads?" he drawled.

The Auror stopped a few feet from the porch steps and held out a parchment. "By order of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, we dema-…we _request _ that the people in that house, and that man on the porch with you, surrender at once and accompany us back to England to stand trial for war crimes."

Liam's men laughed softly, and Liam shook his head. "See, here's the problem wi' that: They have asked for, and received, political asylum here as war refugees. So I'm very much afraid they will nae be accompanying ye back across to England."

The Auror's jaw dropped, an incredulous look spreading across his face. "Wh—what?" He sputtered. "They're not _refugees_, they're war criminals!"

Liam descended from the porch and walked over to the Auror. "It would appear that the Supreme Council of Irish Wizardry does not share your opinion," he replied, handing the Auror a copy of the decree.

Scanning it quickly, he handed it to the Auror standing next to him and turned his glare at the group sitting on the porch. "This is intolerable!" he exclaimed. "Those people _are_ war criminals! They are guilty of multiple acts of _murder_!"

"Well, they haven't killed anyone here," Liam retorted. His voice had a smug tone.

Eleanor appeared in the doorway then, Abercrombie hovering protectively a few steps behind her. Recognizing the Aurors, she narrowed her eyes, leaned against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the Ministry agents.

The lead Auror was angry now. He jabbed a finger at Eleanor and yelled, "That…that _creature_ killed my best friend!"

"Oh, was that stupid mudblood your friend? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad. You should make better choices in who you have as friends from now on." She gave him a nasty sneer.

The Auror roared and lunged at her, but was held back by two of his companions.

"Eleanor!" Augustus said sharply, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Behave yourself." He then turned to continue staring at the lead Auror.

Eleanor pushed off from the door frame and walked over to Augustus, sitting down on his lap and draping her arm across his shoulder. Smirking at the Auror, she replied, "Yes, my Lord."

"Come on, Bigglesworth, there's nothing we can do at the moment," replied the man that had held the lead Auror back. He too glared at Augustus and Eleanor.

"This isn't over!" Yelled Bigglesworth. This isn't over! We'll appeal! The Ministry will have its justice against them!"

"Appeal away boys…appeal away!" Liam said, still smiling. With a final glare at the people on the porch, the English Aurors disapperated. Everyone seemed to relax once they were gone. But Augustus kept staring at the spot where the Aurors had just been standing, lost in thought. He knew the appeal would, most likely, be denied. But he also knew the tenacity of the Ministry. Therefore he knew he couldn't relax his guard yet. He only hoped it would take the Ministry a while to plot anything serious and set it in motion…

The appeal was quickly filed and, as Augustus had expected, duly rejected and dismissed several days later. About a week afterwards, Abercrombie and Sarah, a female Deatheater who had become attached to both Eleanor and Arabella, had gone to a nearby village of the Irish magical community to purchase some groceries. When they returned, Abercrombie was grim faced. Sarah looked frightened. Eleanor, noticing this, placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why do you look so afraid, my dear?" Then she got angry. "Did you run into trouble in the village? Did someone hurt you?"

Abercrombie answered for her. "No, my lady. We bought the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. There's an article in it that you and Lord Augustus should know about." His voice was tight. Frowning, Eleanor turned to the sink and called to Augustus, who was already laying out a plot of land for a garden. Augustus entered through the kitchen door, and after gently chiding him for tracking mud into the house, Eleanor said, "Abercrombie has news for us."

The two turned their attention to a still grim faced Abercrombie. He held up the copy of the Daily Prophet that he'd acquired, and showed them the front page. The headline, in huge, bold letters, read: "HAS A NEW DARK LORD ARISEN ALREADY?" Beneath the headline was a close up picture of him from his last year of teaching at Hogwarts; and next to it, one of a smiling Eleanor from her 7th year of school. "With your permission my Lord, please allow me to read it to you."

A knot of apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach, Augustus nodded.

"With the war finally over, many of us were looking forward to a time of renewed peace, and a rebuilding of our damaged infrastructure. Recent events, however, may indicate that the current peace is only a temporary respite. Sources within the Ministry have admitted the War may have only paused rather than ended completely.

"As the Battle of Hogwarts was winding down, many of the surviving Deatheaters attempted to flee, mostly in ones and twos. However, a large group of Deatheaters seems to have retreated from the battle together. Once the fight was over, Ministry agents were able to track the large group, tracing them to a small house in Yorkshire. Upon arrival, the Aurors were met by a middle aged man who was sitting on the porch. They ordered this man to accompany them back to the Ministry for questioning. But he attacked them, killing five Aurors before forcing the others to retreat. Several of the surviving Aurors claimed that, not only did their spells seemingly have no effect on the man, but that he used wandless magic, which included the Killing Curse, on them.

Not long after this, another group of Aurors, who were also tracking rogue Deatheatrs who had escaped capture, encountered the same group that the Aurors in Yorkshire were tracking. They say that the Deatheaters were under the leadership of 'a tall, beautiful, elegantly dressed woman'. This woman also attacked the Aurors, killing four and severely injuring another two. She also appeared to be holding a small child, and was very protective of her. The woman was heard screaming, 'How dare you lay your hands on her, you mudblood filth!' at an Auror who tried to save the child. The woman then severed the man's arms at the elbows. He was rushed to St. Mungo's where he is still undergoing treatment.

The woman, the man, and all but one of the large group of Deatheaters managed to elude capture and reach County Kerry in Ireland, where they received political asylum from the Irish Ministry. The Ministry of Great Britain has filed a formal complaint against Ireland with the international Magical Council, demanding that Ireland give up the group for trial.

But, who are these two apparently very dangerous and powerful individuals that seem to have taken up leadership of the surviving Deatheaters? As previously stated, one of the Deatheaters was captured. During questioning, he referred to the woman as 'The Dark Lady', and the man as 'Lord Augustus'. Initially, no one at the Ministry seemed to know who these two are, or at least no one wanted to admit that they knew. But this reporter did a bit of digging, and has found out more about them.

The man is Augustus Quincy Barton Porter. He was a professor at Hogwarts for almost a century, including a long period of time as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, before leaving abruptly in 1953. No reason was ever given as to why he left, but the handful of people who knew him well related that all he said was he was 'tired of teaching' and 'growing distrustful' of the Ministry. In light of the present day, both these comments take on added, and sinister, significance

The woman's name is Eleanor Jane Murphy. At the moment, not much can be discovered about her early life and origins. But she attended Hogwarts from 1947 to 1954 and was sorted into Gryffendor House. Well liked by both her fellow students and teachers alike, with a bright and outgoing personality, she suddenly dropped out at the start of her 7th year. Later, it was discovered that she left in order to follow after Porter, who had been her professor; evidently, she had fallen in love with, even though he was considerably older than she. She was able to track him down, and the two spent the next several decades lying low. Whenever they were spotted, it was always together, and witnesses all agreed that she seemed fanatically devoted to him.

Several of the Aurors who survived the encounter with her say she very much reminded them of Belatrix Lestrange, both in speech and manner of fighting. And it has been discovered that indeed she is the cousin of Lestrange. Lestrange, as most readers know, was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts…could this Eleanor be seeking to avenge her cousin's death?

Strangely enough, the pair seem not to have participated in either the First Wizarding War, nor the war that has just ended. However, sources within the Ministry are now speculating as to whether they were actually the ones behind Voldermort's two unsuccessful attempts at seizing power, using him as a proxy and being the ones truly in charge behind the scenes. This would explain the mass retreat of Deatheatrs to their side. They are regarded, according to unnamed Ministry officials, as being the most powerful dark wizard and witch currently alive, and perhaps indeed of all time. The true extent of their powers is not known.

And what of the child the 'Dark Lady' was holding? Who is she? Someone they kidnapped? A child of theirs, perhaps? She is obviously important to them. And as of yet, the Ministry has not been able to discover who she is, and are perusing all leads in that regard. Whether she is their child or a child they kidnapped, the Ministry is very eager to rescue her, and save her from a life of evil.

Most of the information on these two potential new (or not so new) threats to the peace and security of Britain's Magical Community come from the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, who knew Eleanor Murphy well during their years together as students at Hogwarts. The Headmistress also gave detailed information about Augustus Porter's background, since he was well known by the students at the time, having taught at Hogwarts for so long. The Headmistress seemed to not like Augustus at all, even though he had been both her, and the late Albus Dumbledore's, professor during their student years.

But the good news is that, for now, these two dangerous criminals and their Deatheaters are safely confined to Ireland. The Ministry promises to keep a very close eye on them, and any attempt on their part to re-enter Britain will be met with the swiftest of action by the Ministry. Let us hope and pray that the new Voldermort and Lestrange, as some have already taken to calling them, don't cause any more trouble for the good, honest magical people of Britain who are just trying to live their lives in peace. And we can rest easy, knowing that our Ministry is vigilantly protecting us."

When Abercrombie finished reading the article, Augustus sighed and shook his head sadly.

"A propaganda piece, that's all it is. Stating the facts while telling a lie is what they're doing. For example, I did indeed use the Killing Curse on them, but it was because they used it on me first. And I didn't even cast it. I merely…returned it to them. Does it say who wrote the article?"

"No, my Lord."

Augustus nodded. "Most likely the author was someone in their intelligence department. They very conveniently leave out the fact that we have been hunted by both Ministry lackeys and Voldermort's henchmen for decades as well."

"But why, my Lord? Why do they want to get you and the Dark Lady so badly?" Abercrombie sounded confused. "You've never tried to attack or take over the Ministry the way that…the Dark Lord did."

"Governments need enemies to distract their people with so they can stay in power. Rather than simply saying 'keep us in power so we can bring better days', they like to focus more on those they perceive as enemies and threats to the lives of their people. Fear is a better motivator for governments than peace and other mundane things are. So they create boogey men for their people to concentrate on. I know for a fact that I am not the most powerful dark wizard of all time. But with that idiot Riddle gone, they need something to rally the people around, and it seems the capture, or more likely death, of Lady Eleanor and myself is what they intend to use in order to gain even more power over the magical community."

Eleanor was shaking with rage. "HOW _**DARE**_ THEY!" She shrieked. "Lies! Filthy, disgusting lies, _all _of it! We are NOTHING like those two! We don't want to _rule_! Augustus just wants to have a _garden_! We're not raising an army! We took these people in to _save_ them, not send them back out to kill and commit crimes in our name! What utter and complete _nonsense_! And _Bellatrix_…_**really**_? Why in the world would I want to avenge _her_? Just because we're distantly related? ALL Pure Bloods are related, for Merlin's sake!"

She began pacing back and forth across the kitchen as she continued ranting. "And Minerva! _Minerva_! She should have _known _better! How could she _tell_ them about us? They didn't know a_nything_ about us until she _told_ them! She _**TOLD**_ them! I thought we were _friends_! But she _betrayed_ me! She betrayed _Augustus_! They might even find out about _Arabella _now! Eager to '_rescue_' her, are they? HA!If any of them even touch her I'll kill them! I'll** KILL** them all! Oh Minerva, how_** could**_ you?"

Without warning, Eleanor turned on her heel and strode out of the kitchen. Something in her purposeful manner made Augustus take notice. "El? What are you doing, El?" He got up and followed her into the living room, just in time to see her grab a handful of Floo Powder, throw it into the fireplace, and exclaim, "Hogwarts Headmistress office!"

As she stepped into the flames, Augustus yelled, "Eleanor, NO!" But it was too late as she disappeared in a roar and swirl of flames.

Abercrombie leaped forward, then turned to Augustus. "Should I go after her, my Lord?"

"No," the man replied, shaking his head. "She'll be alright. Minerva won't harm her. But if Deatheaters suddenly started popping out of fireplaces at Hogwarts, the Ministry might not care that we're in Ireland, if you take my meaning. Another confrontation will come soon enough on its own, I fear. And we're not ready for it yet. Let her go." He had a measure of trust for Minerva McGonagall, but how far she might truly go he wasn't certain. She was a very tough and stubborn woman. And he prayed he was right about her not hurting Eleanor. If she did attack Eleanor, Augustus wasn't certain that Eleanor would even defend herself.

"Oh, El, your temper may be the end of you yet." He decided to let it play out. But if she wasn't back within ten minutes, he himself would go and fetch her back…

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, sighed, happy to be back in her office after being grilled the day before by the Ministry about Augustus and Eleanor. Evidently, they were causing trouble. The murders of several Aurors were being blamed on them. Minerva could believe it of Augustus. Everything she'd ever heard since he left Hogwarts spoke to his being evil…even while still a teacher there had been whispers and accusations of him practicing dark magic.

But Eleanor…could Eleanor really have become just like him? She had fallen madly in love with him whilst still a student. They had such bitter arguments over him at the end. Minerva had said mean things, things she regretted but at the time had seemed so logical. She had been desperately trying to get her friend to stay with her at Hogwarts and finish her schooling. But Eleanor had refused to listen, saying equally hurtful things to Minerva in response.

And then she'd left. Left to follow after the dark wizard that Augustus had become. Minerva had tried to remove Eleanor, and their entire friendship, from her mind. In fact, she hadn't even thought of Eleanor for years, except for a fear that during the War she would find herself face to face with her old friend on opposing sides of a battle, and had been so relieved when the fighting ended with no sighting, nor word, of Eleanor. She was surprised that neither Eleanor nor her…what was Augustus to her? Lover? Master? Minerva was surprised that neither of the two had seemingly been involved with the War at all. But was what the Ministry told her true? Were they, or Augustus at any rate, the true power behind Voldermort?

And had he corrupted Eleanor to the point where she was now indeed just another Belatrix? Her sweet, loving friend couldn't be that evil…could she? But calling someone a 'mudblood filth'…perhaps she_ had_ changed. Minerva sighed again, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

A moment later, her fireplace hissed and roared. Someone was flooing in…but no one could just floo into the Headmistress' office. She opened her eyes and stood, raising her wand as a figure stepped out of the flames and strode up to her desk. A defense spell died on Minerva's lips as she recognized the face of the intruder…the face of Eleanor Murphy.

Eleanor's face was contorted with rage, her hands balled into fists at her side. Minerva raised her wand higher, thinking Eleanor was going to attack her. Then she noticed Eleanor held no wand in her tightly clenched fists, and Minerva relaxed a bit. But only a bit.

"How, COULD you, Minnie?!" Eleanor shrieked. "How could you DO such a thing to us? To me? How could you _betray_ me like that, telling them all those things? They didn't know about us until _you_ told them! I thought we were _friends_!"

Minerva was speechless, her wand still partially raised and pointed at her old friend, mouth hanging open in shock. Eleanor hadn't changed much from how Minerva remembered her during their school days. She barley looked a day over thirty, and yet she was the same age as Minerva herself was. Minerva reckoned it must be some affect of the dark magic within her, but she couldn't be sure. And at any rate, her poor brain was utterly befuddled at seeing her best friend from her years at Hogwarts standing right there in her office. Nor did she know how Eleanor had even flooed into her office like that in the first place. She shouldn't have been able to!

"El…Eleanor?" She whispered. "Is it…really you?"

The fire immediately left Eleanor's eyes. She blinked at Minerva; then, as memories of their years together at school surged through her, her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Minerva!" Eleanor backed up a step. "Minerva! I'm so sorry!" Tears began streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry!

Eleanor backed up another couple steps. "Please forgive me! I'm so, so sorry! About everything!" Eleanor stepped back into the flames, and with a heart wrenching sob, she disappeared.

"Eleanor!" Called Minerva, her hand instinctively reaching out towards her friend. But Eleanor was already gone.

Minerva slowly sank back into the chair, her wand dropping from her hand onto the desk. She tried to collect the thoughts that were swirling through her mind. It took her several minutes to form a coherent thought. But the first one that did form was strong and clear: whatever else she may have become, Eleanor Murphy was definitely, decidedly, NOT another Bellatrtix Lestrange! Bellatrix would have just killed her, old friends or not. And she certainly wouldn't have started sobbing in regret.

"Oh Eleanor," she whispered. "Oh Eleanor, what's happened to you?" And then she, Minerva McGonagall, put her head in her hands and wept too.

Augustus, pacing as he counted off the minutes that Eleanor had been gone, was getting almost frantic with worry. A few days ago, Eleanor had told him that she couldn't live without him. And now, Augustus was beginning to realize that _he _would most likely not be able to live without _her_, either. And he would certainly not be able to give poor Arabella a proper upbringing on his own.

He had just made up his mind to go after her, when the fireplace hissed and roared, and Eleanor fairly flew out of the flames and straight into his arms, burying her face against his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Abercrombie jumped out of his chair in alarm, and Sarah inhaled sharply, then cried, "My Lady! Are you all right?" Augustus instinctively understood, at least to a point, what was troubling Eleanor. He knew the pain she was experiencing was not physical…just as he had surmised, Minerva McGonagall had not had it in her to injure her old school chum.

Augustus rubbed Eleanor's back , murmuring gently to her, trying to soothe and comfort her. But Eleanor seemed inconsolable and merely continued sobbing. Augustus motioned for Sarah, and whispered, "Take her into our room, please, and see to her comfort."

Sarah nodded. Walking over, she put her arm around Eleanor's shoulders. "Come, my Lady. Let's go to your room. Please, ma'am, you'll feel better if you just lie down and rest for a bit. I'll bring you some tea."

Eleanor allowed Sarah to guide her down the hallway, still sobbing, her head resting on Sarah's shoulder. The door closed with a soft click.

Abercrombie turned to Augustus. "My Lord, will Lady Eleanor be alright?"

Augustus nodded. "I believe it's simply the shock of seeing her school chum after so many years, and having to be separated by not just all that time, but also by their being on opposite sides of the law from one another. It hurt Eleanor deeply, probably filled her with regret. But she'll calm down in a while. She always does."

He glanced at Abercrombie. "As you may have guessed, Lady Eleanor can sometimes be…unstable with her emotions. Her moods can change course in a split second. The Muggles have a word for that, but I can't recall it at the moment. However I'm not certain it's quite the same. Lady Eleanor is quite sane and controlled the vast majority of the time, and the mood swings occur only at moments of high stress and tension."

"With your permission, my Lord, and begging your pardon please…we all know how much you and the Dark Lady love and care for one another. It's something most of us have never seen before in our lives, let alone experienced for ourselves. So I was wondering, how could you bear to let her go alone? How did you know that McGonagall wouldn't…wouldn't kill your Lady?"

Augustus heaved a sigh. "Well, I didn't '_know_' with absolute certainty. I knew that no matter how angry she was, Lady Eleanor would not have attacked Minerva. I witnessed the depth of their friend ship while they were at Hogwarts together, and so, based on what I know of Minerva and her personality, I made a…calculated risk that she wouldn't harm Eleanor either. And as I said, the less of us entering Hogwarts the better."

Abercrombie leaned forward. "But, what would you have done if she _had_ killed Lady Eleanor, my Lord?"

Augustus looked Abercrombie straight in the face. Abercrombie was so taken by fear that he actually let out a little gasp. Augusuts' eyes were as dark as midnight, dark enough that it felt like Abercrombie was staring into The Void itself.

"Then I would have killed Minerva McGonagall." Augustus voice, cold and matter of fact, casual almost, was so devoid of any emotion that even hearing a tone of hatred in it would have been a blessing. It made Abercrombie shiver.

Looking away, and not certain how to reply, Abercrombie blurted, "McGonagall killed my brother."

seconds as Augustus paused a moment, unsure of what to say, before replying. "I'm sorry."

Abercrombie half shook his head, a grim smile playing on his lips. "It's all right, m'Lord. That one had it coming, he did. Was always the bad apple of the family. Worse even than me."

The bedroom door opened then, and Sarah stuck her head out into the hallway. "My Lord? Lady Eleanor is asking for you, sir."

The man in question immediately stood and went towards the room. Sarah opened the door and stood aside respectfully for him. "Thank you, Sarah," he replied as he moved towards the bed, where Eleanor lay on her side facing the window which looked out over the sea, still crying softly. Sarah had covered her with a blanket.

"Would you like a bit of tea, my Lord?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes, please, Sarah. That would be nice."

Sarah bowed her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Augustus moved to the bed. Kicking off his boots, he stretched himself out beside Eleanor, his back resting against the headboard. He reached out and caressed Eleanor's back. She rolled over to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. His heart hurt for her, and he suddenly felt old and helpless.

"Oh Augustus, I miss her so much! And she must think I'm so evil now. She must believe I really am just a new Bellatrix. But how could she? We're not evil…are we Augustus? Are we evil, like they say we are?"

He scooped her up and moved her so that she was partially on his lap. She snuggled closer to him, her head tucked under his arm against his shoulder. "No, my dear. We aren't evil. At least, not the same type of evil as Riddle or Grindelwald were. Oh, we probably _are_ evil according to some people's standards…traitors to one group are heroes to another, and all that." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Please don't worry, my love. Minerva still cares for you. Maybe it's buried deep within her, but she still loves you. She knows you're not like your cousin Bellatrix. I'm sure of it."

Eleanor had stopped crying now, and her eyes drifted closed. But she smiled and murmured "Second cousin, once removed." He grinned…there was his Eleanor.

Augustus brushed the back of his knuckles gently against Eleanor's cheek. "I swear to you, my darling, that one day I'll make everything right. For you. For Arabella, so she can grow up in a world free of corruption and hatred, and no one will look down on her because of who her parents were."

Eleanor half opened her eyes, looking up at him sleepily and placing her warm hand against the side of his face. "I know you will." She whispered. Snuggling closer to him, her eyes drifted shut again. In a few minutes, her breathing had evened out as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Stroking her hair, Augustus watched her face as she slept. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. So beautiful. His gaze drifted over to the window, and he looked out onto the seascape. For now, they must concentrate on raising the child. She would be protected and nurtured and taught. And then someday…

"One day," he whispered. "One day…I swear to you, Eleanor. I'll make everything better."

And in her sleep, Eleanor smiled.

**It's hard to say that I'm back on a straight line;**

**You see my path, is in fact, just a fault line.**

**It's in my blood, it's in my lungs, and it won't die.**

**I fight these words, I bite my tongue, so I don't lie.**

**Though it's me to blame, there is no more shame in me;**

**I just feel the same, immune to all this pain,**

**And the scars don't write a song for me at all…**

_**And there you have it…the end of the very long Prologue. Sorry if it's terribly boring…but we had to have a background for Arabella. Next chapter she will become the main focus, as she starts her time at Hogwarts. If anyone is reading this, do you have any idea who her parents might be? All the clues are there…**_


	4. Arabella's Letter Arrives

ARABELLA'S DAY ARRIVES

**Don't let the past control you.**

**Don't let the past control you!**

**Closing your eyes will cause you**

**Only to fail again…**

NINTEEN YEARS LATER…..

Augustus was sitting on the swing that sat against the side of the back porch. His arm was draped around Eleanor, who was resting her head on his shoulder. They were holding hands, and Eleanor was lightly dozing.

"I think we're going to have another wonderful harvest this year," he murmured, looking over the garden .

"Mmm-hmm," Eleanor replied, snuggling closer to him and smiling in contentment. They remained that way for a good while.

Then there was a flutter of what sounded like wings. Augustus stiffened beside her and muttered, "Oh for Morgana's sake, you've got to be kidding me!"

Eleanor opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong?" She mumbled. Following Augustus' gaze, she saw a large owl sitting on the porch railing staring at them. It had an envelope in its mouth. Fear coursed through her for a moment. Who could possibly have found them? She jumped off the swing, grabbing her wand as her eyes darted around the back of the property, scanning the tree line, expecting Aurors to come pouring out of the woods. The owl, startled by her sudden movement, hopped back a bit, emitting soft hoots as he did so.

"Sit down, Eleanor," Augustus chided gently. "It's June 13th, remember? Arabella's party is this evening."

She turned and frowned at him. "What are you on about? What does that have to do with…" her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized the significance of the date. Melancholy filled her. "Already?"

Augustus nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Eleanor knelt in front of the owl, clicking her tongue and holding her hand out. He hopped onto her wrist and put the envelope gently in her other hand. He seemed to sense their sadness, and rubbed his head against Eleanor's arm. She handed the envelope to Augustus and scratched the owl's head. "How did they even find us?" She wondered.

"The letters are automatically generated by Hogwarts itself, Eleanor. The Headmaster or Mistress signature is just a template. They sign it once at the beginning of their tenure as Head, and that's it. They don't sign every one of the letters personally. And Hogwarts knows where all its children are."

After a bit, the owl flew off, and Eleanor sat back down next to Augustus as he opened the envelope. It was the standard acceptance letter: "Dear Arabella Sapphire Porter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Along with a list of books and materials she would need for her first year.

"Well, it didn't let her real name slip," commented Augustus. "That's something at least." It had bothered both Augustus and Eleanor that they had been compelled to keep the names of the child's parents concealed from her. It was for her own safety, but it still did not sit well with them. They had told her that both her parents had died in the war-not a lie-and that her father had loved her very much. Also not a lie…Severus, though he had never been able to bond with her much, had loved her dearly, despite the circumstances surrounding her conception and birth.

They told Arabella that they hadn't known her mother well…which, while not a complete lie was still a huge stretching of the truth. They had often visited with all the Blacks and Malfoys, and most of the other Pureblood families, before the First Wizarding War. But they knew that sooner or later Arabella would hear of Severus and Bellatrix, which led them to a difficult choice they could not yet decide on: Would she hear about her parents in a History of Magic class? From a fellow student? From a teacher? Or should _they_ tell her, so she would hear it from people who loved her and wanted the best for her…and if so, when? Augustus and Eleanor were both afraid of what her reaction might be. Severus, at least, had been exonerated after the war, while Bellatrix, of course, had not.

"She'll have to go to Diagon Alley for her supplies," Augustus pointed out. "And _we_ cannot accompany her _there_. Someone would surely notice us. We're still the most wanted group of wizards and witches in Britain."

Eleanor wrung her hands in despair. "But who can we trust, Augustus? I can't think of anyone! No one outside of our people here know who her parents are! There isn't anyone we can trust! The Ministry will be out to get her!"

"The Temporus spell I put on all of us will throw them off. They'd be looking for a 22 year old, not an 11 year old. "

"But she can't go alone, Augustus!" Eleanor's voice rose a notch. "Someone has to accompany her! Who can we trust?"

Augustus was silent, his face scrunched in thought. "Draco Malfoy," he said after a moment. "Technically he's her cousin, and I believe that I heard somewhere he has a son who is starting Hogwarts this year as well. So he'll already be planning his own trip to the Alley."

Eleanor shot him an irritated and incredulous look. "Draco Malfoy?! Oh, please! Tell me you're kidding, Augustus!" She could barely keep the contempt out of her voice. She had no great love for the younger Malfoy. While not his father by any means, he was still of the same type.

"Well, I am open to suggestions, my dear," Augustus replied.

Now it was Eleanor's turn to ponder. Draco's name had brought to mind Narcissa, which Eleanor briefly considered before rejecting it as well. Narcissa was the real power behind the Malfoy family, and she had been very close to Bellatrix. And while Narcissa was not a person that Eleanor would exactly call "evil", she wasn't the most trustworthy either. Merely because she had saved the Potter boy by lying to Riddle did not mean that Eleanor trusted her. Deep down, Narcissa put her own family's interests ahead of everything else. Normally, Eleanor would sympathize with that idea. But not in this instance…not with Arabella. Even though she was Narcissa's niece, Eleanor could see her using Arabella as some sort of leverage with the Ministry for getting the Malfoy name cleared completely.

Who could take Arabella to Diagon Alley? If not Narcissa, then….

"Andromeda!" Eleanor proclaimed in triumph.

Now it was Augustus' turn to be somewhat incredulous. "Andromeda Tonks? Um…my love, need I remind you that Arabella's mother killed Andromeda's own daughter? I'm not entirely certain that she would react well to your request for her to escort Arabella in light of their…family history."

"Well, I had considered Narcissa," Eleanor replied. "But beside the fact I still don't trust the Malfoys, they are also on thin ice as former Deatheatrs, and probably under more scrutiny than Andromeda. Andromeda and her family were part of the Phoenix Order during the war, or whatever that group was calling itself. Besides, Arabella is Andromeda's niece, after all. Andromeda values family as well. She is a Black by birth."

"Until they renounced her when she married that Tonks fellow. A muggle born, as I recall."

"Disgusting Mudblood!" Eleanor mumbled. Her voice was soft and disdainful.

Augustus snorted. "You want to ask his widow to escort our most precious possession on earth to Diagon Alley, and you call him a 'disgusting mudblood'. While perhaps true, that's not the wisest course of action to take in this instance, love."

Eleanor groaned. "Fine, I'll tone it down for Andromeda's sake. And Arabella's. But I still don't like…muggle borns!" She said it like she was going to throw up.

"I know, El. I'm not terribly over fond of them myself. But I don't seem to share the level of hatred towards them that you and several others have." He glanced at her. "When will you leave?"

Eleanor sighed. "At once, I suppose. No sense in putting it off. I'm just glad we're living near enough to Andromeda that I can drive." Augustus had forbidden everyone from apparating unless it was an emergency, since it was very easy to follow the magical signature left behind when someone apparated.

Eleanor stood up and stretched. "Arabella is in town shopping for her party with Abercrombie and Sarah. I'll pop over and see Andromeda and hopefully be home before they get back from their excursion." She looked down at her long black dress. "And I think I'd best change out of these clothes. Wearing one of my muggle outfits would probably be a better idea."

She leaned over and gave Augustus a gentle, yet lingering, kiss on the lips. Smiling, she said, "Wish me luck." She straightened and entered the house, yelling "Ashford! Call me a taxi!"

Augustus chuckled. The Dark Lady, most wanted witch in all of Britain, demanding a taxi from a former Deatheater. There was a certain irony in that. "Good luck, my dear," he murmured. "I hope that Andromeda is open to the suggestion. We don't have many options left to us if she refuses."

Andromeda Tonks was eating her lunch and reading the Daily Prophet when she heard a car pull up in front of her house, and then a door slam shut. Moments later her doorbell rang.

"Who on earth?" She muttered as she set her paper down and went to the door. Peering through the curtains, she saw a woman in jeans and a denim jacket, with boots up to her knees. All black in color. The woman was facing away from the door, her hair in a long pony tail down her back.

Andromeda cracked the door open, peering out at the stranger. "Yes?" Her voice was guarded.

The woman turned and Andromeda froze for a moment before gasping, "You!?" It was partly a question, partly an accusation. For there on Andromeda's front porch stood Eleanor Murphy. Andromeda hadn't seen Eleanor for over forty years, yet Eleanor looked exactly the same as she had the last time they had been together at a family gathering.

Anger, hate, fear, shock…and yes, a small amount of happiness, all flooded through Andromeda's mind and across her face as the two stood staring at each other for several moments, neither saying a word. Andromeda noted that Eleanor's face and eyes were tight, as if she were afraid or worried.

"Hello, Andromeda. It's…been a long time." Her voice was subdued.

Anger finally won out in Andromeda. For decades she had been shunned by everyone in her family, and suddenly, out of literally nowhere, this distant cousin shows up at her house.

"What do _you_ want, Eleanor? What are you doing here?" Andromeda's voice was as cold as a winter Midnight. Eleanor almost felt like she'd been slapped.

"I…I need your help. M-may I come in?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the almost timid tone of Eleanor's voice. She remembered Eleanor as always confident and opinionated, much like Bellatrix had been. Never had she seemed to be anything close to timid.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes and stared at Eleanor. Eleanor held her gaze for a while, but eventually lowered her eyes. She stood there fidgeting under Andromeda's scrutinizing stare. Andromeda had for years put a lot of the blame for Bellatrix going bad on Eleanor. In fact, Bella had indirectly used Eleanor as something of a role model when she took off after the Dark Lord all those years ago. "Cousin Eleanor has given herself wholly to Lord Augustus," Bella had said one night as the three sisters had been heading to bed. "And someday, someone greater than Augsutus will come along. And when he does, I will become his Eleanor!" Andromeda remembered the grin on Bella's face when she made that pronouncement. The memory made her shiver.

Eleanor stood expectantly on the porch, wringing her hands in nervousness. "Please, may I come in, Andromeda?" Eleanor sounded so pitiful that Andromeda's heart was touched. She opened the door wider and stood aside. Eleanor swept past her into the living room, her head still down. Shutting the door, Andromeda joined her. "Please, sit," she said, cool but polite. She seated herself in an oversized chair by the window while Eleanor sat on the sofa across from her.

Silence passed between them for several moments again. Eleanor was looking around the room; everywhere, in fact, except at Andromeda. Andromeda took the time to study Eleanor's face once more. Yes, she did look a bit like Bella. Andromeda felt the hate stirring in her heart at the thought of her sister. She had thought too much about Bella in the past few minutes…more than she had thought about her sister for many years. But, if she was being honest, she also saw bits of Narcissa in Eleanor's face. And most likely she herself shared many traits with her as well. The Black bloodline was strong.

The silence grew unbearable. "What do you want of me, Eleanor?"

"This is a lovely house," Eleanor commented, still looking around the room and avoiding the question.

"You didn't come to talk about my house, Eleanor," Andromeda said, her voice sounding colder than before.

Eleanor shot a look at Andromeda's face, before looking away yet again. "No, you're right. I didn't." She paused again, unsure of what to say. Taking a deep breath, Eleanor planed to be very calm and collected in her response. But when she glanced once more at Andromeda's face, she blurted, "You have a niece! Her name is Arabella, and she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter today, and we need someone to take her to the Alley for her school supplies, because Augustus and I are still wanted so we can't take her, and we don't know of anyone we can trust, and I thought of you, so I came to ask you if you could please, please take her for us?"

It all came out in a rush. Andromeda sagged back in her chair. Confusion swirled in her mind. Eleanor had to be insane if she thought Andromeda would buy the nonsense she had just spouted. Hurt fed the anger as she replied, "What _rubbish_! You are _such_ a liar, Eleanor! My sister died twenty years ago! Even if she _had _had any children, they'd be twenty, not eleven! Haven't you people taken enough from me? How could you be so cruel?" Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke.

Eleanor, noticing the tears, jumped up and dropped to her knees in front of Andromeda. "No! I swear it's true, Andromeda! Augustus put spells on all of us that slowed our aging down! He knew the Ministry would do anything to capture the child of Bellatrix Lestrange, and we've been hiding her since her father brought her to us!"

"Who is her father?" Andromeda still didn't really believe it all. But she was curious.

"Severus," replied Eleanor. "He contacted me, begging me to meet him, and when I did, he gave us Arabella because he didn't want Riddle getting his hands on her. So I took her and ran. We were already being hunted, and for a while Riddle's henchmen sought us fiercely. But I _swear _to you, she _is _the daughter of your sister!"

"Who killed _my_ daughter," Andromeda's voice was like ice.

Eleanor felt like she'd been slapped again, and rocked back on her heels, unable to look Andromeda in the eyes.

"Why should I help the daughter of the woman who took my Nymphadora away from me?" Andromeda's voice had risen as all the hurt and anger came out, focusing on the woman kneeling before her. Eleanor flinched again, biting her lip and looking away.

"So tell me, Eleanor, why should I help you or Bella? What is this child to me except for the reminder of what I no longer have myself?" Andromeda was almost yelling now. "And why should I help _you_? You and all the rest ostracized me over my marriage to Ted! You _all_ turned your backs on me! I renounced the name of Black after you all renounced me!"

"I'm not a Black!" Eleanor replied feebly, because she knew Andromeda was right. She _had_ turned her back on Andromeda along with the rest of them.

"Maybe not, but you grandmother was!"

"Well…well, yes she was. But I'm not!"

"You're just as bad as they are, though! You have enough Black in you to be corrupted like the rest of them! So I ask again, why should I help you _or _this child, if she even exists?

"She's your niece," Eleanor replied in a soft, meek voice, still looking away from Andromeda. "A piece of your sister that was never touched or corrupted by the man who corrupted and destroyed your sister."

That took most of the power out of Andromeda's anger. She exhaled a ragged breath. Eleanor was right. The child couldn't help her parentage. Andromeda still wasn't sure if she believed Eleanor's story entirely or not. But something deep inside her decided it wanted to meet the child, and see for herself. Perhaps there could be something good out of all the misery she had suffered in her life. Perhaps.

Andromeda stood. "Very well," she said, stepping around Eleanor and moving back to the door. "Bring the child over at this time tomorrow. I want to meet her before I make my decision." She opened the door, indicating that the conversation was over. Andromeda liked the power she currently had over Eleanor, and wanted to maintain that relationship between them: Eleanor might be the feared "Dark Lady", but here, Andromeda was in charge.

Eleanor stood slowly and walked over to Andromeda, still not daring to look her in the eye. Pausing on the front step, Eleanor turned back. "Thank you, Andromeda. I—I realize this must be very difficult for you."

You have no idea, Andromeda thought. "Until tomorrow," she replied. The she shut the door firmly, almost but not quite slamming it. She watched through the window until Eleanor reentered the taxi and it drove away. Then she collapsed into her chair once more, her mind swirling with the huge amount of information she had just received, still uncertain if she believed it all or not. She needed to process it all before Eleanor returned with the child. So she got up, made some tea, and spent her entire afternoon and evening pondering what had just happened.

"So how did it go?" Augustus asked as Eleanor walked in the door and sank onto the couch.

"She wants to meet Arabella. I'm to bring her round at Two tomorrow. Then she'll let me know her decision." Her voice was sullen and defeated sounding. Augustus went and sat beside her, taking her hand. Eleanor leaned against him. "Oh Augustus, she hates me! She…she thinks I'm to blame for Bellatrix turning out the way she did! She blames me for her daughter's death! I didn't kill Nymphadora! It wasn't my fault, was it Augustus? I—I didn't know! It's not my fault that Bellatrix was evil, is it?"

Augustus squeezed her hand. "We are all responsible for our own actions and mistakes, love. But, we can unintentionally affect people around us by those actions and mistakes." A faraway look entered his eyes. "I have often wondered, for example, what would have happened if, instead of hiding and only worrying about ourselves, we had been more proactive during the war. How many people would still be alive that aren't? Perhaps even Severus…and Andromeda's daughter."

Remorse filled Augustus voice as he continued. "I should have intervened. I could have stopped that idiot Riddle without all the bloodshed and loss of life. So many dead on both sides. So much lingering hatred and distrust, even two decades later! If only I hadn't been so damn selfish!"

Eleanor put her finger under his chin and turned his head towards her. Then she kissed him…a long lingering kiss that grew in intensity. She had learned to understand his various moods in all the years they had spent together, and knew exactly what was needed to bring him out of them. When Augustus became too inward focused and the self-loathing came out, Eleanor knew that her love was what would break his melancholy. And she poured all the love she had for him into that kiss.

Just when the kiss got to the point where they might have thought about heading to their room, the sound of an excited young girl's voice brought them out of it. Augustus muttered under his breath. Eleanor smiled and put a gentle finger on his lips. "Later, my love," she breathed. "Tonight is Arabella's night. We'll tell her about her letter. She'll be so happy!"

Together they stood and went to the door to greet the birthday girl…

**OK, to the one person in Nome reading this…build up is nearly over. And next chapter, after only hearing about her, you FINALL get to meet Arabella. I just wanted everyone to get a feel for Eleanor and Augustus, and see what they think of them. Anyway, hope it brought a little happiness to someone, like the person in Nome. ;)**


	5. Metting Andromeda

ARABELLA CHAPTER TWO

A bit past Two the next afternoon, Andromeda peeked out her window for the 77th time in the last fifteen minutes. She would never have admitted it out loud, but she was desperately eager to see if Eleanor showed up with the child. And also, very interested in what the child would look like. Andromeda still half believed that this was all some kind of cruel prank on her…Eleanor might not be a Black by birth, but she had enough Black in her family tree to be just like them, especially when it came to blood purity; Andromeda kept reminding herself of that. And if that wasn't enough, Eleanor's mother had been a Greengrass.

Not to mention that Eleanor had been living with Augustus for decades and was fanatically devoted to him. Andromeda remembered how all her relatives and many of the other purebloods constantly deferred to Augustus, some even calling him "Lord". Many of the pureblood families were in awe of him to the present day, but behind the scenes due to his being wanted by the Ministry. Andromeda knew he was quite a powerful wizard, and very adept at the dark arts. When Andromeda was young and still part of the family, he and Eleanor would often visit. But Augustus had always seemed quiet and withdrawn to her, more brooding and melancholy than evil. Nothing like Voldermort had been.

The sound of a car door shutting pulled Andromeda out of her memories. She almost made a dash to the window to get an early glimpse of the child when she heard an excited, young voice outside, but was able to control herself. She would be calm, and answer the door properly. She waited just around the corner from the door until the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, her chin slightly raised, she opened the door.

Eleanor stood on her porch once more. She was holding the hand of a girl who appeared to be around eleven or twelve.

"Good afternoon, Eleanor." Andromeda's greeting was again cool, but formal and polite.

"Andromeda." Eleanor's return greeting was the same, but not quite as cool. She still seemed a bit timid and hesitant. "May I introduce you to Arabella? Arabella, this is my cousin…Mrs. Tonks." Andromeda bristled a little at the way Eleanor seemed to have a difficult time saying "Tonks". Eleanor, always a Black by blood if not by name. But then, technically so was Andromeda.

Up to then, Andromeda had held Eleanor's gaze, almost afraid to look at the child. Now, she moved her eyes over and down a bit, and couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her when she did. It was as if Andromeda were looking straight into the face of…

"Bella," she breathed, barely audible. Collecting herself, she regained some of her composure and said, "I am happy to meet you, Arabella." Andromeda could barely hold it together as she continued to stare at Arabella. Yes, this was most assuredly Bella's child. Any lingering doubts Andromeda might have had were gone. Arabella looked almost identical to how Bellatrix had looked when she was Arabella's age. Arabella's hair was darker, and not _quite_ as curly. Also, her eyes were slightly different in both color and shape. But everything else about her…

Arabella smile up at her, the bright, innocent smile of a happy and cultured child. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Tonks," she said, dropping a cute little curtsy to Andromeda. She didn't have any hesitation in how she said the name. Andromeda wondered how much of her background Eleanor and Augustus had revealed to her. But her voice—oh, even her voice!

Tears welled up in Andromeda's eyes. Here before her stood Bella…not Bellatrix as Andromeda last remembered her, an insane, fanatical, murderous fiend who had taken Nymphadora away from her. But her big sister Bella. Bella from her childhood.

"May we come in, Andromeda?" Eleanor asked after several moments. Her voice was soft. Andromeda realized that they were still standing on her front porch. "Yes, of course! Forgive me. Please, come in!" She stood aside as they entered.

Like the day before, Andromeda sat in the chair by the window, while Eleanor and Arabella sat on the couch. Arabella's eyes were darting all around the room, taking everything in. She had a look of wonder on her face. "You have a lovely house, ma'am!" Exactly what Eleanor had said yesterday, Andromeda remembered. Arabella got up and went to look at the pictures on the mantle.

"Arabella!" Eleanor exclaimed nervously. "Where are your manners, young lady?"

"Sorry Auntie," Arabella replied meekly, walking back to sit next to Eleanor again. Very well behaved child, Andromeda noted with satisfaction. She hadn't sounded afraid, but genuinely regretful. She looked at Andromeda. "And sorry for snooping, Mrs. Tonks."

"Psh, it's quite alright, child. And please, call me Andromeda." Arabella's face lit up as she smiled with delight. Again, Andromeda had to stifle a gasp, and the tears re-filled her eyes. That smile…

"My goodness, now it's my turn to suffer from bad manners! Would you ladies like some tea? I put the kettle on just before you arrived. It should be nearly ready by now!" Andromeda had to put a little distance between herself and the child, or she would lose it completely. She hurried into the kitchen to collect and ready the tea things.

After several deep, fortifying breaths, she carried the teapot, cups, sugar, and milk on a tray, and set it down in front of her guests. "Do you still like your tea the same, Eleanor?" She asked. With Eleanor sitting there on her couch, in her parlor, the years rolled away and all those family occasions of the past crept back into Andromeda's mind.

"Yes, thank you, Andromeda." She took the cup Andromeda passed to her.

Andromeda then turned to Arabella. "And how do you take _your_ tea, young lady?"

Arabella giggled. Everything was pure enjoyment to the child. "Two lumps, if you please, ma'am, and just a little milk." Andromeda smiled, and after preparing the tea to the child's specifications, she handed her a cup as well. Taking her own cup, she returned to the chair, and the three ladies spent a few moments sipping their tea in silence.

"So, Arabella…I understand you will be starting at Hogwarts this coming term?"

Arabella's smile was so exuberant that Andromeda found herself smiling in return. "Oh, yes, ma'am! And I can't wait! I think it's about the best thing that's happened to me in my life!" She was almost bouncing on the couch with barely suppressed excitement. "They gave me a birthday party last night, and I got all sorts of nice gifts from everyone. But then, after I had opened all my presents, Uncle Augusuts called me over and told me I had something in the post that day. And Auntie brought out my letter, and I was just so excited! It was my best birthday ever!"

"Careful, dear," Eleanor chided her gently. "Mind you don't spill your tea!" Arabella stopped bouncing and began sipping her tea in mock seriousness. Eleanor was smirking at her, and Arabella caught her eye, causing them both to giggle. This was a side of Eleanor that Andromeda had never seen. Eleanor had always been a bit manic and loud in the past, like a not-quite-as-crazy Bellatrix. And seeing the two of them like that, sharing a sweet moment, was a sharp reminder of what she herself no longer had.

Pain seized Andromeda's heart, and some of her anger flashed in her eyes. But neither of her guests noticed it. "What house do you hope to be sorted in?" Andromeda asked, bringing the conversation back into focus.

"Well, I'm not really certain, ma'am," Arabella replied, setting her tea cup down and frowning in thought. "Auntie Eleanor says that both my parents were in Slytherin. But Auntie Eleanor was sorted into Gryffindor, and Uncle Augustus was in Ravenclaw." Andromeda's eyes widened a bit at that. She had always assumed that both Eleanor and Augustus had been in Slytherin as well, considering how much they used dark magic. In fact, the only other relative from the Black side of the family who'd been in Gryffindor was Sirius. This was interesting news indeed for Andromeda.

Arabella thought another few moments, frown of concentration still present on her face, before her smile returned, and she said, "I don't really care which house I get into! I'm just so excited about going! My Aunt and Uncle have taught me a lot of spells and potions and such, but they say they've done all they can, and now I need a proper education."

"I hear you are looking for someone to take you to Diagon Alley for your school books and supplies." Andromeda wasn't certain of how much the child knew of her background, or that of her "aunt and uncle". So she attempted to be neutral as she could, and let things flow naturally.

Arabella's smile faded. "Yeah, some bad people want to get Aunt El and Uncle Augustus, so they can't take me. And none of their people can either. We've been hiding for a long time." She leaned forward and stage whispered, "I'm not really eleven, you know…Uncle Augustus put a spell on all of us to slow our ageing down, so that the bad people would have a harder time finding us. That's why we live with muggles…Uncle says it's safer for magic users to hide among muggles than with other magic people."

Andromeda couldn't hide the little smile that curled the corner of her lips up. She glanced at Eleanor, and saw a look of discomfort on her face, taking some pleasure at the fact a pureblood supremacist like Eleanor had to spend so much time among muggles. "Your uncle sounds like a very wise man."

"Oh, yes he is! And he's so smart! And all his people love him. I just can't understand why anyone would want to get us. We're not bad people." A frown crossed Arabella's face, and a tinge of anger crept into her voice. Nervous as to where the conversation seemed to be headed, Eleanor shot a pleading look at Andromeda.

"Well, Arabella, if your Aunt Eleanor would be kind enough to bring you back here tomorrow morning at Nine, I would be delighted to take you to the Alley and help you pick out your school things."

The brightest smile yet lit up Arabella's face. Leaping off the couch, she practically threw herself onto Andromeda, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, ma'am! Thank you so much! I'm so excited I'm certain I shant be able to sleep at _all _tonight!"

"Arabella!" Eleanor's shocked voice filled the small room.

Arabella returned to her seat beside Eleanor, her manner more subdued. And yet Andromeda could see the barely contained excitement still bubbling beneath the surface. She sent a secret grin to Andromeda as Eleanor took another sip of her tea. Andromeda returned the smile, and winked conspiratorially.

They chatted a little more, Andromeda asking probing questions which Arabella answered without the slightest hint of dishonesty. Either she was an incredible actress—which could be a possibility, Andromeda thought, being that she was actually over twenty, AND had grown up with Augustus, Eleanor, and a bunch of former Deatheatrs—or else she was telling the absolute truth.

Andromeda was inclined to believe it was the latter.

"Eleanor, would you please help me take the tea things back to the kitchen?" Eleanor could tell that Andromeda wanted a word with her in private. Once in the kitchen, Andromeda lowered her voice to a near whisper. "How much does the child know? About her parents, and…the war, about why you all have been in hiding. Does she know who I really am to her?"

Sadness and worry, bordering on panic, flashed onto Eleanor's face. "No, all we've told her is that her parents both died in the war, and that the Ministry wants to capture us because they think we were on the bad side in the war. But she knows we just want to be left alone. But they won't let us, they keep hounding us! They'd do anything to kill us and capture Arabella! Why won't they leave us alone?!"

Andromeda noticed an almost wild look had come into Eleanor's eyes, and her voice had risen. Andromeda took a step back. _This_ reminded her of Bellatrix.

"Eleanor?" Andromeda's voice was questioning. Eleanor stopped her ranting, and looked at Andromeda dazedly for a moment. Then her eyes cleared and she lowered her voice. "Oh Andromeda, I know what you think of me! But please, respect our wishes and be as vague as you can be, for now. Someday, Arabella will hear everything from us. I promise! But not yet. She would be ostracized and hunted if her true parentage came to light."

Andromeda knew that Eleanor was right. With all the mistrust and ill feelings that still existed in the magical community, any child of Bellatrix Lestrange would be hounded and bullied, at best. At worst…Andromeda didn't want to consider the worst.

She sighed. "Very well. Be here with her at Nine sharp tomorrow." She walked back into the living room. Eleanor followed, and she and Arabella made ready to leave. Andromeda stood by the open door, and as they walked out, Arabella stopped and hugged her once more. "Thank you so much for agreeing to take me! I can't wait! I'll see you in the morning!" Then she turned and skipped to the waiting taxi. Eleanor caught Andromeda's eye and mouthed a "thank you". Her eyes held genuine gratitude. Andromeda nodded once in acknowledgement. As the taxi drove away, Arabella leaned out the window and waved at Andromeda, the joyful smile still on her face.

Andromeda smiled sadly, and waved back. That child was so much like Bella…but not what Bella had become. Arabella was what Bellatrix _should _have been. What she _would _have been without all the corrupting influences. Then Andromeda realized that even Arabella's name was a reflection of Bellatrix's. She filed that thought away for another time.

Andromeda sighed as she turned to go back inside. Once the door was shut, she collapsed against it. "I swear to you, Bella…because of the love I once had for you, because you were my sister, I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter, even though you took mine away from me. She will _not_ end up like you! She will be what you could have been, what you _would _have been, if you'd been given the chance. Oh, Bella!"

Andromeda put her head in her hands and wept.

Abercrombie and Sarah were talking on the front porch of the house when the taxi appeared. Arabella was the first one out after it stopped in front of the house. She ran up the walk and jumped into Abercrombie's waiting arms. "Oh you guys, guess what?"

"What, my little lady?" Abercrombie replied, using the nickname he'd given her when she was just a tiny thing toddling around the house. Most all the others had now begun using the nickname as well…except for Sarah. Sarah always called Arabella "Mistress Arabella". She said it was more befitting a child with such a noble lineage as Arabella had.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! Auntie's cousin agreed to take me! Isn't that wonderful? It's really happening, guys! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Arabella was so excited that she missed the looks of sadness and loss which swept across both Abercrombie and Sarah's faces. No one was looking forward to the departure of Arabella, even though they all knew it was for the best. But their smiles returned almost instantly. It was very difficult to be sad when one was with Arabella. Everything was exciting to the child, and each new experience brought her joy, which would then be spread to everyone around her.

Every once in a while, though, Eleanor and Augustus would notice things—expressions, moods, looks—that would remind them of one or the other of her parents. Nothing which really caused them great concern; just reminders that Severus and Bellatrix had definitely both passed things down to Arabella. And being that Arabella was half Black by descent, Augustus especially had watched for any signs of similarities with that half of Arabella's family.

Eleanor walked up the steps. Sarah noted the tired look on her face, and asked, "Is everything alright, my Lady? Did the visit go well?"

Eleanor's smile was weary but genuine. "Yes, it went well; indeed, it was better than I hoped. I'm just tired, Sarah. I think I might go lie down." She walked into the house without pausing. Having to deal with her guilt at shunning Andromeda for so many years had exhausted Eleanor. Besides, she was still disgusted with Anromeda for her choice in a husband, and pretending to be nice about it had been difficult. But she'd swallowed her pride in order to help Arabella. And it had worked. Although, she didn't feel justified in continuing to shun Andromeda…the Tonks filth was dead, anyway, along with the child they had spawned. What could hurt in at least being civil to Andromeda now? The poor woman had to be lonely.

Hopping down from Abercrombie's arms, Arabella took both him and Sarah by the hand and led them into the house. Augustus walked out of the kitchen. Arabella let go of Abercrombie and Sarah's hands and ran to Augustus, enveloping him in a gigantic hug.

"There's my princess," he laughed, hugging her back. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Oh yes, I did, Uncle! Mrs. Tonks is a very nice lady. Does she have any children, Uncle?"

Augustus paused before answering. "Well, she had a daughter who was killed in the war."

Arabella's face fell. "Just like my mom and dad." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Poor Mrs. Tonks. So she's all alone? What about her husband?"

"He died in the war as well."

"_Everyone_ died in that _stupid_ war!" Arabella exclaimed in anger, stomping her foot.

"Well, Andromeda does have a grandson. He just finished his schooling at Hogwarts last year, I believe."

"So he won't be there when I go?" She asked wistfully.

Augustus shook his head.

Arabella frowned, and looked down at the dingy carpet. "Will I know _anyone_ at Hogwarts, Uncle Augustus?" Her voice was low and sounded sad.

"I'm afraid not at first, my dear. But knowing you with your happy, bubbly personality, I bet you'll have lots of friends by the end of your first day." He smiled, and some of the life returned to Arabella's eyes.

Eleanor didn't come out of her room until suppertime. And supper was a lively meal. Arabella chattered nonstop about the day's events, about her adventure to Diagon Alley the following day, and her eventual time at Hogwarts. Even though everyone in Agusutus' household was dreading her departure, they couldn't help but smile and laugh at her excitement and enthusiasm.

After dinner, each person left to pursue their evening duties and relaxation. Sarah and Abercrombie (who had grown quite close over their years serving Augustus and Eleanor together) tidied up the kitchen. Eleanor went to sit on the back porch swing, whilst Arabella decided to watch as many movies as she could, since she wouldn't be able to at Hogwarts. She was presently watching "Sleeping Beauty", which had become one of her favorites.

Augustus went outside and sat next to Eleanor. "Tired, my love?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "It was difficult playing nice with Andromeda after shunning her for decades. And I'll always hate that she married that Tonks idiot. But, she looked so sad and lonely, Augustus. She only has her grandson left to her. And I was wondering, perhaps…since she is helping us so much with Arabella, and now we've let her in on our secret…maybe we should…visit her some. Or even invite her over here. I mean, maybe she's been punished enough for marrying that mudblood…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that, love. It sounds like a wonderful idea. Besides, she is your cousin too."

Eleanor didn't reply. Augustus took that as a good sign, considering how she always replied vehemently when he called Bellatrix her cousin. "You can visit whenever you wish, as long as you're careful. And please understand that she may not be quite as ready to patch things up as you are. But as for her coming _here_, I'm not certain that would be a good idea, for her _or_ for us."

Eleanor turned a confused expression on him. "How so?"

"If, somehow, anyone were to be observing her—say a Ministry lackey or something—and followed her here, or got their hands on her and she talked, things could become very bad again in a hurry."

Eleanor sighed, and leaned against Augustus again. "You're right, of course."

They were silent for a good while, just enjoying the evening and each other's presence. Bees were bussing amongst the wildflowers in the garden, birds were twittering in the trees, and the breeze was gentle and warm. It had been such a cold Winter, and the Spring had been damp. But it looked to be shaping up into a gorgeous Summer.

Their last normal summer with Arabella. It was on both their minds, of course. Next summer, and many summers after, she would just be a temporary guest awaiting the next term at Hogwarts. And after Hogwarts…who knew what things would be like.

"Oh Augustus, I'm going to miss her so much."

Augustus pulled her against himself. "I know…I will too."

They were silent again for several more minutes before Augustus spoke.

"I'm going to go run that errand we talked about before, now that things are set with Andromeda."

Eleanor sat up, a slight touch of fear in her eyes. "You mean you're going this evening?"

He nodded.

"Augustus, please be careful! I don't know how she'll react to seeing you. She always blamed you for our falling out. She _hates_ you!"

He shrugged. "It can't be helped. We need to let her in on the secret as well. Someone must be there to watch over Arabella while she attends Hogwarts."

The fear surged in Eleanor's eyes; Augustus gave her a soft smile. "Don't fear, my darling. Nothing will happen to me, and I promise I won't hurt her either."

Eleanor wasn't convinced. "But Hogwarts is under strict guard now. The Ministry watches it like a hawk, they say."

"Heh, getting in is the least of my worries. I taught there for almost a hundred years, after all. I know many secrets about the castle and grounds…a couple of which I highly doubt _anyone_ else knows about. I'll be fine." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, but she turned her face up so that their lips met instead. After a few moments, they broke apart, and Eleanor hugged him. "Be careful, Augustus. I…I do not think I could live without you." Eleanor didn't like not being near Augustus. His presence calmed the raging vortex that was always swirling in her mind.

"Nor I without you, my dearest love." He stood, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't be gone long." Augustus didn't bother telling Eleanor to not wait up for him, because he knew it wouldn't do any good.

He went inside the house. Arabella was still watching "Sleeping Beauty". She paused the movie and turned to him. "Are you going out?"

Augustus smiled and nodded. Such a smart, clever child she was.

"Can I come?" She asked, smiling. She always liked to go places, since it was such a rare occurrence due to their being in hiding.

"Oh, not this time, I'm afraid. I'm just going on a boring old errand. You enjoy your movie, and take care of Aunt Eleanor. She's not feeling well."

Arabella's smile faded, and she sighed dramatically. "Oh, okay." She plopped down in front of the television again. Then she looked back at him with a puzzled frown…a look that they all knew well, for she always wanted to know and learn new things. She had a near insatiable thirst for learning. A trait she got from Severus.

"Uncle Augustus, why are muggles so afraid of witches? Why are all the witches evil in the old stories and movies?"

"I suppose it's because the only interactions muggles have really ever had with witches were with the evil ones, the ones who wanted to control or hurt muggles."

A thoughtful look crossed her face. Then she nodded and turned back to her movie.

"I shouldn't be gone terribly long, but I'll tell you good night just in case. Mind your bedtime, young lady." He kissed the top of her head and she waved over her shoulder.

Grabbing his coat off the rack, he headed out the door. Abercrombie was on the porch smoking. He stood when Augustus appeared. "I have an errand at Hogwarts. It shouldn't take terribly long; but then, one never knows for certain, do they?"

Augustus turned to face him. "Watch over them, Abercrombie. Arabella and the Dark Lady mean more to me than anything, or anyone, on this earth." There was meaning in that statement, and Abercrombie understood the meaning.

"Yes, my Lord. I will guard them with my life."

Augustus put his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it. "I know you will. You have been my steady right hand almost from the moment you arrived with the Daetheaters all those years ago. You have my trust."

Augustus descended the stairs. At the bottom he turned back. "You are a good man, Abercrombie. Well, at least as any of us here can be."

Safe travels my Lord," Abercrombie replied thickly. A lump formed in his throat as he watched Augustus striding down the lane into the gathering darkness. After years of feeling utterly useless, shunned by most people, including his own family, Lord Augustus, the most powerful dark wizard alive, (and perhaps ever, considering some of the things Abercrombie had seen him do) trusted him. Him. Abercrombie. Lord Augustus trusted _him_ with the lives of the Dark Lady and the Child.

"And I will _never_ fail you," he whispered into the gloom…..

**A/N: OK, so now you've met Arabella…finally. Apologies for taking so long to properly introduce her. But she's here now, and will be much more center stage from now on. Eleanor and Augustus will always be around, just slightly less prominent. So, what think you, readers? Will Arabella turn out to be another Bellatrix? A female version of Severus? Or something else altogether? And let me just say that I've never been one to beg for reviews. But if anyone is reading actually this (besides the dude in Nome), I hope you're enjoying it. **


	6. Convincing Minerva

ARABELLA THREE

**Reach back behind your pride;**

**Pull the thorn from the burning pain in your side…**

As Arabella watched "Sleeping Beauty", far away at Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall was returning to her rooms for the night. She was tired. Preparing for a new term was always an exhausting process. Entering her quarters, she cast an illumination spell, lighting candles around the room. She set her wand down on her nightstand and walked to the window. Opening it, she looked out across the vast moor, and sighed wearily.

"It appears that you've forgotten everything I taught you."

Minerva let out a startled shriek, and spun around. Standing across the room was her old professor: Augustus Quincy Barton Porter. He was regarding her with a neutral expression, holding her wand in his right hand and tapping the tip against the palm of his left hand.

"Always have you wand within reach. Never leave yourself vulnerable to an attack," he intoned as if he were back teaching and giving a lecture to a class of Third Years.

"You!" Minerva hissed. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my private quarters?"

Augustus smirked. "It's nice to see you again as well, Madam Headmistress. Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. You've come a long way from that skinny young girl sitting in my classes." He moved towards her. "As for how I got in…I was a professor here for many years. I learned a lot about this castle in that time. Many things. And, Hogwarts remembers me."

He paused when he reached Minerva, and handed her wand. Scowling, she grabbed it from his hand. Augustus went to the window and looked out at the moor. "A rather bleak vista," he murmured.

Minerva stepped several feet back and leveled her wand at him. "Turn around very, very slowly, Augustus," she hissed.

He sighed and continued looking out the window. "Please, don't behave like a frightened schoolgirl, Minerva. If I was going to kill or hurt you I'd have done it before you even realized I was here."

"Turn AROUND!" Minerva raised her voice. It sounded like steel. She was very tempted to just curse him then and there. He was the most wanted wizard in Britain…he was the man who had taken Eleanor away from her…he practiced dark magic, and had murdered many Aurors…he may very well have been the true power behind the Dark Lord…he had corrupted Eleanor, turning her so far into darkness that now they were calling her the Dark Lady…he was right in front of her…she could do it, who'd know? He'd broken into her quarters, threatened her, and she had no choice but to defend herself.

Augustus turned around, folding his arms across his chest and assuming a bored expression. "I didn't come here to fight, Minerva."

Staring at his face destroyed a little of her composure. Like Eleanor, he too looked hardly different than he had when he was her professor. Oh, perhaps a little grayer in his beard. But for Merlin's sake, he had to be close about two hundred years old, but looked perhaps fifty at the most! Minerva took the guess she'd made about Eleanor to be correct: it had to be the effects of the dark magic within them both.

But then all the pent up hate and anger and loneliness, all the years of friendship this man had stolen from her, and worst—worst of all—how he had corrupted sweet Eleanor into a Pureblood supremacist, twisted her into some terribly dark version of herself...all that pent of rage boiled to the surface, and she yelled, "Stupify!" hurling the spell at him with extra force.

It hit him squarely in the chest…and nothing at all happened. The spell rippled across him and dispersed harmlessly. Minerva's eyes widened, before she narrowed them to slits and tried again, with the same result.

The bored look on Augustus face increased. That caused the anger in Minerva to surge. She hurled spell after spell at him, each one having zero effect. Finally, Augustus held up his hand, and Minerva's wand flew into it. She gaped in shock. "H-how? Why aren't you passed out on the floor?"

"It's called 'shadow skin'. Nothing can penetrate it: neither spells nor muggle weapons. Comes in handy, when supposedly good witches or wizards attack me without provocation or cause."

"I have every right!" Minerva countered. "You were lurking here in my private rooms. Not to mention that you're wanted by the Ministry, so it's my duty as Headmistress to incapacitate you!"

"Well now that you see you can't incapacitate me, may we please have a civil conversation like two rational adults?"

Seeing no other option available to her at the moment, she relented. "Fine", she hissed, glaring at him from across the room. "What do you want?" She still had anger surging through her. But Minerva had to admit that she was curious as to why Augustus wanted to speak with her.

"Your help," he replied simply.

She gaped at him in utter shock, her mouth hanging open. "_You_ want _my_ help? Ha! Why should I help _you_, Augustus? What have you ever done but be a thorn in my side?"

"Then at least hear me out, please," Augustus asked, walking over to her and handing her wand back yet again before moving to sit in a chair by the fireplace. He gestured at the empty chair across from him. "Please, Minerva."

Minerva remained standing where she was, and insolently folded her arms across her chest. She knew she was behaving like a child; but she literally could not stand the man now sitting in her room. She despised him, in fact. And yet, she was curious. He had not been threatening at all towards her…he had twice taken and then returned her wand…what could he be up to, she wondered.

Augustus sighed. "Very well. A child will be coming to Hogwarts this term—" he began, but Minerva cut him off.

"_Many_ children will be coming here this term, Augustus. And if you want my help in kidnapping a child, you're more twisted than I thought! I will die before I allow you to hurt any child under my care!"

"If you will allow me to continue, Madam Headmistress…" Agusutus voice had a cold edge to it, almost causing Minerva to gulp. "As I was saying, a child will be attending Hogwarts for her first year. A very special child. She is…precious to Eleanor and I. We have raised her and loved as our own for many years, and we will miss her terribly. But, the time has come when she needs a proper education amongst her peers."

Understanding dawned on Minerva as she recalled the scraps of info she had collected on Eleanor over the years. "The child that Eleanor was protecting the night after the war ended. The one she injured that young Auror over."

"The same," Augustus confirmed.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed. "That was more than nineteen years ago! The child must be twenty by now, not eleven! What utter rubbish is this?"

Augustus smirked. "Have you not noticed that Eleanor and I look much younger than we truly are?"

Minerva's mouth formed a thin line. "As I suspected, it's dark magic, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. That evil dark magic you are all so dreadfully afraid of. It does have its benefits."

"You used dark magic on a child? You _are_ a monster, Augustus! A vile, disgusting monster, every bit as bad as…as Voldermort was!" Minerva could not contain her anger at the thought of using dark magic on a tiny child.

"I did what I had to do to protect her, Minerva. And it has worked for over twenty years." Augustus sounded weary. Good, Minerva thought. Maybe he'll slip up and he can be captured.

"Why would anyone want to hurt a child," Minerva scoffed.

"Because of who her parents are," Augustus replied, lowering his voice. "The Ministry would love to get their hands on her. And I'm sure there are plenty of other dark witches or wizards running around who'd also be interested in using her as a puppet."

"Well, who are her parents, then?" Despite herself, Minerva's curiosity continued to rise, and she sat down in the chair across from Augustus.

Augustus stared at her for so long without speaking that she thought he might not. Finally he spoke. "First, I need your absolute vow that, whether you agree to help us or not, you do not say a word of what I am about to tell you to _anyone_."

"We can't make an unbreakable vow, if that's what you're getting at, Augusuts. We'd need a third person to perform that."

"I am very much aware of that fact, Minerva'" Augustus replied. "But I have always taken you as a woman of your word. If you promise not to say anything, I believe you will keep that promise." He held out his hand to her. "Do we have an agreement?"

Minerva stared at his hand, then looked him in the face. Augustus could see the internal debate raging behind the eyes of his former student. He knew this could not be easy for her, and he was curious to see which would win out: curiosity over Arabella, or hatred of him.

Her curiosity won. "Very well," she intoned, giving him a firm handshake, then pulling her hand away as though she had touched something disgusting. Augustus smiled.

"The child's name is Arabella. She is the daughter of—" he paused a moment, still hesitant to say it after carrying the secret for two decades. Outside of their small group, no one but Andromeda Tonks truly knew who Arabella's parents were. Not even poor Arabella.

"She is the daughter of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange." He said it in a rush. Then sat back and watched Minerva's face carefully.

At first, Minerva didn't believe it and said so. "Why would that…particular…coupling take place? Everyone knows that Bellatrix was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord."

Augustus flashed a grim, humorless smile. "You really have no idea what that idiot Riddle did to his people, or forced them to do to each other, to prove their loyalty. And I don't think you'd like to hear the _truly_ depraved things he had them do."

Minerva shivered, and a pang of regret for everything Severus had gone through without anyone knowing shot through her mind. She also decided that she believed Augustus' words about the child. He may be many things, but a liar was never one of them. Then a new thought formed. She saw here a way to make it up to Severus a little, a tiny bit. She could agree to help his daughter.

Of course, the child was also the daughter of Bellatrix, still the most hated witch of the last century. Minerva had never had a lot of interactions with her, but what little she had—and all the witnesses' words she'd heard over the years—spoke of an incredibly powerful, and incredibly evil, person. Minerva was well aware of what had happened to poor Neville's parents at the hands of Bellatrix and her husband.

"Arabella is nothing like her mother," Augustus said, almost as if he could read her mind. Minerva looked back at him as he continued. "Remember that it was Eleanor and I who raised her. She is so much like Eleanor was during her Hogwarts days that sometimes I think she really is our own flesh and blood."

"She will most likely be sorted into Slytherin, as both her parents were. She's half Black, after all, and the only Black I ever heard of that wasn't sorted into Slytherin was Sirius."

"Neither was Eleanor," Augustus reminded her.

"Psh, Eleanor isn't a Black, that's why! It was you who corrupted her into being a Pureblood supremacist! She was never like that while she was a student here!"

"Her grandmother was a Black," Augustus informed her. "I guess she never told you?" He added when he saw the look of surprise on her face.

"No…no, she never did.

"Her mother was a Greengrass," Augustus continued.

"That I knew," Minerva told him. "And yes, the Greengrasses are Pureblood supremacists as well, and usually sorted into Slytherin." She said the word with distaste. "But, I suppose Eleanor was the exception."

"I have heard about your prejudice against Slytherins, Minerva. Ironic that you condemn prejudice in the Purebloods and yet see no fault of harboring those same feelings towards others. I suppose you feel justified in your hypocrisy."

Minerva opened her mouth to angrily tell him off for accusing her of such a thing. But he continued before she could speak. "And I seem to recall hearing somewhere that you had the entire Slytherin house locked up in the dungeons before the battle of Hogwarts."

"I—" Minerva began, but Augustus cut her off.

"Frightened children, Minerva!" Augustus eyes blazed with fury as he spoke. "You sent dozens of frightened children into the dungeons because you _disagreed _with them! And to this day there is still lingering resentment between many of the Pureblood families and the rest of the British magical community. We could learn something of this from the muggles: the seeds of World War Two were sown in the aftermath of World War One."

Minerva felt guilty. His words hurt because they were true. Everyone had been caught up in the heat of the moment just before the battle, and she had let her prejudices cloud her judgment.

"I myself was Ravenclaw, you know. I wasn't Slytherin either. A fitting house for me to be placed in. I had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and learning. Always striving, seeking, searching for more to learn and discover." His voice turned melancholy. "And that thirst for knowledge ultimately became my undoing. I learned too much. Once the normal things had been learned, I sought for more, and deeper secrets. Until at last I plumbed depths too dark, and saw the eldritch terrors that lurk just beyond our perception. Oh, I learned much. One can only stare into the Void for so long before It starts staring back at you."

"What did you learn, Augustus?" Despite herself, Minerva was intrigued.

"Too much," he repeated. "Too many dark things. But many light and neutral things as well."

"Such as?" Minerva couldn't resist the question.

"The true secrets, the important things. Fourteen words to make someone fall in love with you forever. Seven words to make them go without pain. How to say goodbye to a friend who is dying. How to be poor. How to be rich. How to rediscover dreams when the world has stolen them."

Minerva picked up on one of the things he said. "Is that what you did to poor Eleanor? Used that 'fourteen words to make someone fall in love with you forever' on her? Is that why she's so bound to you, enthralled by you? You disgust me! Seducing an innocent school girl and then using magic to bind her to you forever!"

Augustus spun towards her, rage clouding his eyes. He was in front of her with three strides. "Be careful of what you say to me, woman!" He hissed, his voice venomous. "I didn't want her to follow me! I didn't want her to drop out of Hogwarts! I told her not to repeatedly! But she wouldn't listen. Kept going on about some nonsense of us being soul mates and I don't know what! I thought it the silly prattling of a deluded child! And I left Hogwarts, she followed me some days later. It took her a while, but she caught up with me…begged me to let her stay. I eluded her and disappeared again. A week later, she found me. Three more times this happened, until I finally stupefied her and left her lying on the side of a country road in Romania."

Minerva gasped. Who knows what could have happened to poor Eleanor lying alone and defenseless. She started to get angry again, but then she saw the look of pain and regret in Augustus eyes. He lowered his head and returned to his seat by the fireplace.

When he resumed speaking, his voice was so low Minerva could barely hear him. "It took her ten days to find me again that time," he murmured. "When she did, she dropped to her knees in front of me, grabbing my legs. And with tears streaming down her face, she begged me to let her stay." He sighed deeply. "So I did. We've been together ever since. One does not often find loyalty of that depth in this world."

Minerva returned to the chair across from him. Her heart softened a bit at the tone of his voice, because she now knew. She knew with absolute certainty, because she had once felt the same about someone. But she wanted to hear Augustus say it. "You truly love her, don't you?"

He nodded. "More than anything in creation." His voice was a whisper, and his eyes had a faraway look to them. "Well, more than anything in creation except for Arabella. But that's a different sort of a love. We both love her as though she were our own child."

"So what is it you want me to do?" Minerva asked. "I won't show her special treatment, if that's what you're after!"

Augustus shook his head. "No, that is in fact the opposite of what we want. We want her to blend in, be relatively unnoticed. The secret of her identity must be kept from everyone. I realize it will grow more difficult as time passes. She herself will want to know eventually…"

"She doesn't know who her own parents are?" Minerva cut in.

A pained look spread across Augustus face. "We…haven't figured out a proper way. We cannot simply tell her who they were. Oh, it might be okay about Severus, perhaps. But not Bellatrix. We are not sure how finding out that her mother was such a manically evil person would make Arabella feel. You will note that she is named after her mother, indirectly. And we're not certain who named her. That is simply what Severus told Eleanor her name was the night he gave Arabella to us for safekeeping."

"She should know who her parents are," Minerva protested. "Her father was a great hero, living in constant danger for years with no thanks for all he sacrificed."

"Yes, Severus was indeed a true hero. The truest kind of a hero; everything that he did was because of love…including giving up his own child, perhaps the only person he ever loved besides the Potter boy's mother. He gave her to us, wanted 'criminals', knowing he'd most likely never see her again. Eleanor vowed to Severus that she would guard his child with her life. And for over twenty years she and I have kept that vow."

Silence fell between them for a while, as each seemed to be looking back over the span of years, to that time where so much was lost. Things had never been the same in the magical community since the War.

"Will you help us watch over her, Minerva?" Augustus asked. "I know what you think of me; I've known for years. You were among the students that had started shunning me over those allegations of me practicing dark magic, after all."

"And those allegations were true, were they not?" Minerva asked.

"Well of course they were!" Augustus laughed. Then he became serious again. "Will you? If not for me, for Eleanor, and for the child herself? Arabella can't help who her mother was, after all."

"I…I would like to take a day or two to consider it, if you don't mind."

Augustus regarded Minerva with narrowed eyes for a few moment. "Very well. That would be acceptable. If it would help you in your decision, Arabella will be traveling to Diagon Alley tomorrow for her school supplies. You could surreptitiously observe her there."

Minerva's brows shot up. "Diagon Alley? How? Will you send her alone? Eleanor and you surely can't go there."

"Don't be ridiculous, Minerva. Of course she won't be alone. We haven't protected her for two decades to just toss it all in the bin now! She will be escorted to the Alley by Mrs. Andromeda Tonks."

"Andromeda?!" Minerva exclaimed. "How in the world did you convince her to help you? Does she know whose child she is? Bellatrix killed Andromeda's own daughter, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, she knows. Eleanor went to her seeking her help. It was tense at first, considering the row over Andromeda marrying a muggle born. Eleanor and her entire family disowned the poor woman."

"Yes, I am aware of the story," Minerva stated. "And then losing both her husband and her daughter as well. Nymphadora was a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix; her death was a great loss to us."

"But, I am happy to say that Eleanor, at least, has relented about the shunning," Augustus replied cheerfully. "At any rate, Eleanor took Arabella to meet Andromeda and everything went well. Arabella is, of course, unaware that Andromeda is her aunt. If you do go to the Alley tomorrow, please remember that, and honor our wishes about not telling Arabella of her parents."

"Hmmm," was all Minerva could say. Her mind was spinning wildly with all the information she's absorbed in the last several minutes.

Augustus seemed to notice this and stood up. "Well, I have taken enough of your time this evening. I should be leaving. Thank you for at least hearing me out, Minerva. I'm sure that took a great effort on your part."

"Hmmm," Minerva said again.

Augustus walked to the window. Looking back at Minerva still seated by the fire, he added, "And please remember the promise you made, Minerva. There would be…very severe consequences should you turn against us and seek to turn Arabella over to the Ministry."

"Yes, Augustus, I know what you and Eleanor are capable of! Not to mention all those Deatheaters you have with you! No need to threaten me!"

Augustus' smile was grim, and a fire was in his eyes. "No, Minerva, you do not know what I am truly capable of. For your sake, and the sake of everyone else, pray you never find out." And with that, he stepped out the window and was gone.

Mierva's head was still spinning. She had a lot to process. But as she readied herself for bed that night, she decided one thing for certain: she would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and observe this child of Severus and Bellatrix for herself. If the child seemed well adjusted, fine. But if there was any sign of evil surrounding Arabella, Minerva would not let her into Hogwarts.

**Well, there you have it. Arabella's adventure to Diagon Alley is coming up next. The quote at the beginning is from the bridge of another Demon Hunter song. And I also dropped a quote from the old TV series "Babylon Five" into this chapter…it's from one of my favorite episodes. See if you can figure out where it is. And thanks for reading! **


	7. Arabella's Diagon Alley Adventure

ARABELLA'S DIAGON ALLEY ADVENTURE

"**And then we know that we have looked back through the ivory gates into that world of wonder which was ours before we were wise and unhappy."**

**-H. P. Lovecraft**

When Augustus arrived home, Abercrombie, still on the front porch of the main house, and relieved to see Augustus safely back, reported that all was well during his brief absence. After speaking with Abercrombie for a few minutes, Augustus headed indoors.

Arabella was still awake and watching movies. "Cinderella" had replaced "Sleeping Beauty", and Arabella had moved from sitting in front of the television to lying on the couch. She sat up when Augustus entered. "Hello, Uncle! How was your boring old errand?"

Augustus laughed and sat next to her. "It went well, Princess. But why aren't you in bed asleep?"

"Auntie was feeling very tired after our trip, so she went to her room when you left. She said I could wait up for you, though. Miss Sarah made me some cocoa." She pointed to an empty mug on the coffee table.

"Well that was very nice of Miss Sarah. I trust you thanked her?"

Arabella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course I did, Uncle." Then she grinned. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

"Yes, you are indeed," Augustus replied with a smile. "You have quite a big day ahead of you. And that means it is time for bed."

Arabella flopped back against the couch and groaned. "But I'm not sleepy, Uncle! Can't I finish watching 'Cinderella'?"

Augustus glanced at the elapsed time on the BluRay player, and turned back to Arabella with a smirk. "You're only ten minutes in. There's over an hour left. You need to go to bed, sweetheart. You can finish watching 'Cinderella' tomorrow."

"Pleaseeeese?" Arabella whined, making puppy dog eyes at Augustus. Her bottom lip was trembling.

"That face won't work on me tonight, little missy. Time for bed." Augustus was fighting a losing battle to keep a smile off his face…the corners of his lips were twitching.

"Pretty please? I need to watch all the movies I can before the term starts since I won't be able too at school!"

"You have over two months left to watch movies before you leave. To bed, young lady!" Augustus was trying to sound firm, but he had to hide the laugh in his throat by disguising it as a coughing fit. He stood up and held out his hand to Arabella, who groaned loudly. She stood and belligerently took his hand. "Meany," he heard her mutter. "Spoilsport…Grouchy face…ketchup head…." Augustus smirk increased as her mini tirade continued on the short walk to her room, and could not suppress the snicker that found its way out of his mouth.

Arabella turned and glared up at him. "This is NOT funny, Uncle!"

Arabella climbed into bed, continuing to glare at him, He tucked the covers around her. "What would you like to listen to tonight?"

After a moment's pause, and still glaring, she clenched her teeth and muttered, "'Puff!'"

Smirking yet again, he selected the requested album from the messy stack of records next to her turntable. Augustus kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Arabella." He headed for the door as the familiar strains of one of Arabella's favorite songs began.

_Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the Autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee…_

"Uncle?"

He paused and turned. Arabella's face was scrunched in thought; a very familiar sight to any who knew her…the child was always thinking and pondering. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"If muggles know about all these things—dragons and witches and wizards and ghosts and goblins and stuff-why don't they believe in them?"

Augustus lips formed a sad smile. "They do believe in them, my dear. When they're young. Then they grow up…and just stop believing."

Arabella continued to ponder the question as well as the answer Augustus had given her for some moments. Then she nodded, and rolled onto her side, sliding deeper under her covers. "Good night, Uncle. Love you."

"I love you too, Arabella." His voice was soft and filled with emotion. Gently closing the door, he headed to his room to check on Eleanor, who, as he suspected, had indeed waited up for him…

Despite her assertions to the contrary, Arabella slept well that night. She did, however, get up very early the following morning. She was busy in the kitchen, banging pots and pans around in an attempt to make everyone eggs and pancakes for breakfast.

Eleanor appeared in the door way, wearing a pair of mismatched socks and an oversized sleep shirt that reached to her knees. The shirt had been a birthday gift from Arabella, and was emblazoned with bright pink words that said: "Awesomest Witch in the West". Her hair was sticking up every which way, and she was rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? It's barely Six in the morning, and-AHHHHHHHHH!" She gaped at the scene before her.

The kitchen was an absolute mess…flour everywhere, eggs spilled on the counter top as other eggs were beginning to burn in a pan on the stove, whilst Arabella was attempting to flip a pancake. She turned and smiled brightly at Eleanor.

"Good morning, Auntie! I woke up early so I thought I'd save time by making breakfast for everyone!"

"My Lady, what's wrong?" A worried Sarah asked as she exited her room, drawn by the sound of Eleanor's shriek. Following her shocked gaze, Sarah peered into the kitchen…and laughed. Then her face flushed with embarrassment and she glanced at Eleanor, who was still gaping at the mess the kitchen had become.

Augustus stuck his head around the corner, and he too laughed. Eleanor, still gaping, frowned at him. "The kitchen is an absolute mess, and all you can do is laugh?!" She hadn't had her morning coffee yet.

Augustus kissed her on the top of her head. Then he pointed into the kitchen, twirled his finger in a loop once, snapped his fingers, and the kitchen began to clean itself up. Eleanor turned a glare on him. He grinned and said, "Just call me Mary Poppins!" He headed out the back door to check the garden.

Eleanor plopped into a chair at the table, glaring at the back door. Arabella brought a full coffee cup over to her. "Here, Auntie…I made your coffee for you, too!"

The glare left Eleanor's face, replaced by a sleepy smile. "Oh, sweetheart, thank you so much!" She took a sip and hugged Arabella. "And just the way I like it. Perfect!"

As Eleanor continued sipping her coffee (Eleanor liked coffee in the morning, and tea the rest of the day…she had a love for tea that far surpassed most people), Sarah helped Arabella finish making breakfast.

After a leisurely meal, it was utter chaos as Eleanor and Sarah got Arabella ready for her big trip for her school supplies. The three of them spent a good amount of time picking out just the right outfit for Arabella to wear. Sarah did her hair into a beautiful style, a snack bag was packed, and a taxi called. Arabella and Eleanor arrived at Andromeda's right on time.

It took Eleanor a little bit of time to tell her goodbye. How she wished it could be her taking the child on this special trip. Eleanor was so moved that she even hugged Andromeda, much to Andromeda's surprise. "Take good care of her for us, won't you Andromeda?" Eleanor said. There was a pleading look in her eyes.

Andromeda smiled gently and hugged her back. "Of course I will, Eleanor." The ladies stepped apart, and Eleanor enveloped Arabella in a tight hug. "Be careful, and remember what we've told you about talking to strangers!"

Arabella rolled her eyes as she hugged her back. "I will, Auntie. I promise."

Finally, Eleanor finished her goodbyes and left. Another taxi pulled up a moment later to take Andromeda and Arabella to the train station. When they had boarded the train and found their seats, Arabella couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm going to London! I'm on a train! I'm going to get my school stuff!" She was bouncing in her seat. When the train began to move, she squealed with excitement and pressed her face to the window, waving at the people on the platform, even though she had no idea who they were.

Andromeda smiled at Arabella's unbridled and innocent exuberance.

On the train ride to London, Andromeda had a chance to get to know Arabella better, and away from Eleanor's watchful influence. They talked about many things, and Andromeda was again reminded of the fact that, though she may look to be eleven years old, Arabella was much older. Her knowledge far exceeded that of any normal eleven year old child, magical or muggle. And Andromeda had to admit, begrudgingly, that Eleanor and Augustus had done an incredible job in raising the child.

During a lull in their conversation, Arabella, her head tilted and her face scrunched in thought, looked at Andromeda and said, "You know, Mrs. Andromeda, it's really very strange, but…I feel as though I've known you for a long time. Isn't that weird? We only met yesterday, and yet it's like we've always known each other." She shook her head as if she couldn't quite grasp the feeling. "That doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Andromeda's eyes grew misty. Part of her wanted to hug Arabella and tell her everything. But she had promised Eleanor that she wouldn't. The feelings of protection she felt towards Arabella grew stronger. Andromeda would always hate her sister for killing Nymphadora; but she now knew that she would also always love Arabella. She was an uncorrupted version of what Bellatrix could have been, a pure part of her once beloved sister.

"Well, your auntie Eleanor is my cousin, after all. So maybe that's why."

Arabella thought it over. "No," she said after a moment, shaking her head. "It's more than just that. Stronger, somehow. I dunno." She went back to watching the scenery pass outside the window.

Moved by the child's words, Andromeda found herself saying, "Arabella, if you want, once you know me better…you can call me aunt Andromeda, if you'd like."

Arabella turned to her with a bright smile. "Alright. I think I'd like that!"

Very soon they arrived in at St. Pancras. Following the crowds out of the station, they made their way to Charing Cross Road, and soon arrived at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure the coast was clear, Andromeda took Arabella's hand and ducked inside.

Being still rather early, there weren't a lot of patrons in the pub yet, which pleased Andromeda. She wasn't keen on meeting people she knew and having a lot of questions asked about Arabella. She had already planned to tell anyone who might ask that Arabella was an orphan whom she was helping prepare for school. Passing quickly through the pub, they opened the courtyard gate, and stepped into Diagon Alley.

Arabella, with a face splitting grin, let loose a loud cheer, and exclaimed, "I'm in Diagon Alley!" The heads of a few passersby turned towards her. Some smiled, some frowned, but no one took more than a moment's notice of the excited child. Andromeda sighed in relief. And yet, the day was just beginning.

They went to all the shops Arabella had heard about her entire life, and a couple she'd not heard of before, but which caught her attention: Madam Malkins for her robes, Flourish and Blotts for all the books and supplies she'd need, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because Arabella thought the name was funny (luckily none of the Weasleys were there); and of course Olivanders, just to name a few.

It was at Olivanders that things took a slight turn.

When they entered the shop, Andromeda was surprised to find Mr. Olivander himself there. He was at his desk and turned when the bell on the door jingled. "Welcome, ladies!" He said as he slowly stood. "How may I assist you this lovely June afternoon?" He paused when he saw Andromeda. "I remember you, madam. I'm very sorry about your daughter. I remember helping her select her wand when she was a young girl. A terrible tragedy, that war." He shook his head, and a look of pain flitted across his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander," Andromeda replied just a bit tersely. This was one reason she rarely ventured out: everyone offering her their condolences for Nymphadora's death, even though it had now been so long ago.

Smiling again, Mr. Olivander looked down at Arabella; but his smile faltered a bit as he gazed at her face. "I seem to remember you as well, young lady," he said. A frown replaced the smile on his face and he muttered, "But no, that…that couldn't be. It was so long ago…how could…?" He hesitated and looked at Andromeda, who discreetly shook her head and sent him a pleading look. Mr. Olivander held her gaze a moment more before his smile returned and he looked at Arabella once more. "I must have confused you with someone else, young lady. I have met so many children over the years that after a while I think I see the same faces coming into my shop."

Arabella, unaware that anything was amiss, gazed at the old man in awe. It took her a moment before she found her voice. "Hello, Mr. Olivander. My name is Arabella. I'm very pleased and honored to meet you, sir! My Aunt and Uncle have told me so much about you!" She held out her hand, and the old man slowly took it. A slight exhale of breath had escaped him when he heard her name, and he muttered something that sounded like, "Even her name is similar."

Shaking his head, he smiled once more ad said, "Now, how may I help you, ladies?"

"We are here to purchase a wand for Miss Arabella," Andromeda replied. "She will be starting Hogwarts next term."

"Well, congratulations! Let's see what we can find then, shall we?" He stood and stared at Arabella for a while, stroking his chin thoughtfully. After several moments of this, Arabella began to grow self-conscious, shifting her feet and looking sideways at Andromeda. "I wonder…" Mr. Olivander went and took a box from a shelf. He opened it and handed it to Arabella. "Try this one, young lady…Walnut, with a core of dragon heartstring." Then he stepped back and continued stroking his chin, eyes narrowed.

Arabella held the wand in her hand and just looked at it. She flourished it, as she had seen Eleanor and the former Deatheaters do many times growing up, not knowing what to expect. Which was a good thing, because nothing happened.

Mr. Olivander, with a satisfied look on his face, took the wand back. "Not that one then, eh? Excellent, excellent. Let's try another." After three more unsuccessful attempts, he took another box from the shelf. Opening it, he was surprised to find the wrong wand inside. Thinking again for a moment, he muttered, "Well, why not?" He handed it to Arabella as he intoned, "Larchwood, Unicorn hair core, 10 ½ inches." He stepped back.

Arabella hefted the wand. It felt light in her grasp. Then without warning, a jolt shot through her hand and up her arm. It didn't hurt, but she squeaked, and made to drop the wand…but found she couldn't. It felt like invisible tendrils had wrapped around her wrist, binding the wand to her as if it were a natural part of her hand.

"Um, sir? Why can't I put the wand down?" She sounded slightly panicked.

"It's bonded to you, my dear," Mr. Olivander replied, smiling in satisfaction. "The wand has chosen you to be its mistress."

"But, how do I put it down?"

Mr. Olivander chuckled. "Will it to with your mind. After a bit, you will find it very easy to do. Try practicing it now." After some practicing, with advice and encouragement from Andromeda and Mr. Olivander, Arabella finally got the use of her wand figured out. In reality, it hadn't taken her very long to master the rudimentary elements of using her wand. Andromeda was impressed with what was happening and said so.

Mr. Olivander beamed. "A larch wand tends to instill courage and confidence in its owner. And also seems to bring out considerable talents and abilities in the one who belongs to the wand." He smiled at Arabella. "I will expect to hear amazing things about you in the future, young lady." Mr. Olivander repackaged the wand and they paid him.

As they exited the wand shop and began to make their way back down the street, Andromeda's pace faltered. Arabella, who was still looking around, enthralled with all the sights and sounds she was experiencing, noticed this. She glanced up at Andromeda and asked what was wrong. Andromeda didn't respond, and just keep staring ahead.

Arabella followed her gaze and saw an older, elegantly dressed, stern looking lady walking towards them. Next to her walked a boy who looked to be about Arabella's age. He had blonde hair that was slicked back against his head, grey eyes that seemed to hold arrogance as well as melancholy, and a somewhat pointed face.

The older lady with him, whom Arabella took to be either an aunt or perhaps a grandmother of the boy, had an angry, disgusted look on her face. She was staring at Andromeda. Glancing up, Arabella noticed that Andromeda's face mirrored the strange lady's expression. It was clear that the two knew each other, and did not care for one another.

Looking back at the other lady with the blonde haired boy, she noted that now the woman was ignoring Andromeda. Her chin was raised, and an arrogant look had descended on her features. Arabella noted that there were similarities in the two ladies faces. Perhaps they were related somehow. Auntie had always said that most of the pure blood families were related to one another.

As they came within a few paces of each other, Arabella and the blonde haired boy caught one another's eyes. Arabella smiled and waved. The boy stared at her a second before the ghost of a smile flitted across his features and he waved back.

The stern woman glanced down at him, frowning, then directed her frown on Arabella. Without warning, the frown disappeared, and she turned white as every bit of colour drained from her face. She stopped walking to stare at Arabella. The woman's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes never left Arabella's face, and as they passed, the woman muttered something that sounded like "Impossible!"

Arabella decided she didn't like the stern woman.

Andromeda quickened her pace away from the two. Arabella looked over her shoulder and glared at the woman. She was still standing and just staring after them, the look of shock still plastered on her face. She had one of her hands over her mouth. The blonde boy looked from the stern woman to Arabella and back to the stern woman. His face bore a puzzled expression.

"Keep walking, Arabella," Andromeda murmured, her grip on Arabella's hand tightening. Arabella glanced back again. The stern lady and the blonde boy had moved on, the lady walking quickly; and even now she looked back at Arabella. When she saw that Arabella was still watching her, she gasped and moved away even faster.

Arabella now looked up at Andromeda. Andromeda's face was stern, very similar to the other lady. But Andromeda's expression wasn't mean. She looked angry and sad. The two didn't speak until they were nearing the Leaky Cauldron again. When Arabella saw the pub, she asked, "Was I good enough for a treat, Mrs. Andromeda?"

Andromeda looked down at her. "What?" She replied absently.

"Was I good enough to get a treat at the Pub?"

Andromeda looked up at the pub across the street. Understanding flooded her and she said, "Ohhh. Yes, you were excellent today, Arabella. Come along, dear."

They crossed the street and made their way inside. It was fairly quiet this Thursday afternoon. Only a few people were in attendance: one reading the Prophet by the front window, a pair of witches chatting merrily with one another, a witch who appeared to be asleep, with a tankard of something in front of her, and a couple far in the back who were obviously on a date. Approaching the bar, Andromeda told Arabella she could have whatever she wished.

As Arabella read the menu printed above the counter, a blonde woman approached and asked what they'd like to drink. Arabella became shy in front of the woman, and after staring at her for a moment, stood on her tiptoes and whispered something to Andromeda, who smirked and said, "Two butter beers, please, and a large order of chips."

"Well, you ladies find a seat and I'll have that out in a flash!" She turned and bustled through a doorway behind the counter. Arabella watched her go suspiciously, and whispered "She's kind of loud," to Andromeda, who snorted in amusement.

Finding a seat away from the windows at the front of the pub, the two sat down in a dimmer corner. They chose a booth next to the sleeping witch. Andromeda didn't want any more chance meetings…partly because of her aversion to being recognized, and partly because of Arabella. The encounter with Narcissa made her nervous. As she herself had done when Eleanor first brought Arabella to meet her, Narcissa also seemed to realize how strongly Arabella resembled a younger Bellatrix. And so had Mr. Olivander for that matter.

Andromeda and Arabella chatted while they waited for their order. Arabella asked what Andromeda feared she would.

"Who was that mean looking lady with the boy we passed on the street?"

Andromeda sighed and decided to tell the truth. "That was my sister, Narcissa. We…we don't get along well anymore."

"Oh, that's right. Uncle told me that your family doesn't like you because you married a muggle." Arabella said it matter of factly, yet it still sent a jab of pain through Andromeda. "Aunt Eleanor doesn't really like muggles or muggle borns. Uncle doesn't mind them, though. He says we can learn a lot from them. He just says purebloods are better."

The blonde woman arrived with their order. Arabella grew shy again, and stopped talking. She kept her eyes on the woman as she set their drinks down, along with a large platter of fresh chips. The platter of chips distracted Arabella, and she reached for one. Seeing this, the blonde woman exclaimed, "Careful, love! They're hot!" Arabella dropped the chip she'd grabbed and blew on her fingers.

The blonde lady laughed. "Hungry, are you, love? Are you sure the chips will be enough?"

Arabella glared at her while Andromeda said, "This will be fine for now, thank you."

"Right. Well, my name is Hannah. If you ladies need anything else, just let me know!" She turned and headed back for the bar. Arabella eyed her suspiciously again as she walked away. Andromeda noticed this and asked if something was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong." Arabella began eating the chips, blowing on them to cool them down. "I just get suspicious of grownups that I don't know." She lowered her voice. "Ever since I can remember, it's only been me, Auntie El, Uncle Augustus, Mr. Abercrombie, Miss Sarah, and a couple dozen others. And there's only four bedrooms in the main house…one's my room, one's Auntie and Uncle's room, and Miss Sarah and Mr. Abercrombie each have a room. The others all sleep in different buildings on the property, and a few have flats in the muggle town. Well, Mr. Ashford usually sleeps on the couch in the living room, because he says he needs to protect us." Arabella lowered her voice even further and leaned closer to Andromeda. "He's a really nice guy, but he's not very bright. Uncle says that idiot Riddle was really mean to him and made him forget a lot of things."

Andromeda smirked. She liked hearing Voldermort referred to as "that idiot Riddle". And the way Arabella said so matter-of-factly was cute. She could almost hear Augustus saying it in a disgusted tone of voice. Augustus had always strongly disliked Voldermort.

"And of course, we have to hide from the bad people."

Andromeda's heart clenched when she heard those words, and thought about the life poor Arabella had lived. And yet, she seemed fairly well adjusted and confident, most of the time. Andromeda wondered how the child would do once she got to Hogwarts. And, she wondered about the wisdom in sending her to Hogwarts in the first place. She prayed Augustus and Eleanor knew what they were doing.

"Auntie is a seer…she can see things before they happen or right after, so we've been able to stay safe. We've only had a couple close calls before." She finished the last of the chips.

Arabella grew silent for a moment, her face once more scrunched in thought. Andromeda had already learned that meant she was thinking deeply of something.

"Aunt Andromeda?" Arabella's voice was quiet and almost timid sounding, as if she were hesitant to say what was on her mind. And, Andromeda's eyes filled with tears as she heard Arabella call her "aunt" for the first time…even though Arabella didn't know Andromeda truly was her aunt.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Arabella remained silent for a bit. When she spoke, Andromeda heard the melancholy in her voice. "Uncle says your daughter died in the war."

This was unexpected. "Yes, she did." And your mother killed her! No, Andromeda got angry at herself for even thinking that. It wasn't Arabella's fault.

Silence. Then, "Uncle said your husband got killed, too."

"Yes."

Arabella's voice was barely above a whisper, and her head was bowed. "My mom and dad were killed in the war."

More silence. Suddenly, Arabella burst out, "I _**hate**_ that stupid war!" She pounded the table once with her fists, causing their classes to rattle, and the chatting witches looked over. "So many good people died!"

Arabella looked at her as she spoke, and Andromeda saw the tears in her eyes. Instinct kicked in then, and Andromeda moved to sit by her, taking the child in her arms as quiet sobs came from Arabella. She buried her face in Andromeda's shoulder and cried for several minutes.

Finally her crying subsided. She sat up and sniffed, dragging the back of her hand across her nose. Andromeda reached into her bag and handed Arabella handkerchief. "Thank you," Arabella mumbled. Blowing her nose, she sat staring off into space and scowling. Then she said, "I hate war. Wars are very stupid. I mean, if someone attacks you, you should defend yourself. But trying to force people to do what you want with wars is stupid!"

"I am very glad to hear you say that, young lady." The witch in the booth next to them either hadn't been asleep, or had been woken up by Arabella's outburst. She turned to look at Andromeda and Arabella. Andromeda's eyes widened in recognition, then immediately narrowed as she wondered why the Headmistress of Hogwarts was sitting in the adjacent booth. Very convenient, that. Had she been spying on them all day? Or was this just the wildest of coincidences?

Arabella looked at Minerva McGonagall and frowned. "Pardon me, ma'am, but we weren't really talking to you."

"Arabella! Please don't be rude!" Andromeda's scold was gentle yet firm. Arabella, properly chagrined, replied, "Yes, Aunt Andromeda." She then turned to Minerva. "I apologize, ma'am. It's just that my Uncle and Aunt always tell me that I should never, never talk to strangers."

"A very wise piece of advice." She smiled. "I take it that you are heading to Hogwarts next term, young lady?"

Arabella smiled. "Yes! Aunt Anrdomeda has taken me to get everything, and I've seen so many incredible places! Now, I just have to wait until school starts." She extended her hand to Minerva. "Hello, I'm Arabella."

"Minerva," Minerva replied, shaking her hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Minerva. Now we're not strangers because we've been properly introduced." She put a hand on Andromeda's arm. "And this is Mrs. Tonks. She's not really my aunt, she's a cousin of some sort. I'm not certain how all those family connections work out exactly."

Minerva and Andromeda pretended to introduce themselves. Then Minerva turned back to Arabella. "So tell me dear, which house do you hope to be sorted into at Hogwarts?"

Arabella scrunched her face. "Honestly, ma'am, I don't really care. Both my parents were in Slytherin, and uncle says it's a good house. But he also says that other houses don't really like Slytherin. My Auntie Eleanor was in Gryffindor, and she liked it a lot. She said most of her family was in Slytherin, too, so she was the black sheep of the family." Arabella laughed.

Minerva and Andromeda shared a look.

"Uncle was in Ravenclaw. He says he didn't do much besides study when he was a student. And then there's Puffinstuff. Uncle says I most likely won't end up in that house, though. Just because of my family history."

"It's Hufflepuff, dear, not Puffinstuff." Minerva smiled. The child was slowly winning her over, though she didn't know it. Arabella's honest, open, and easy manner of talking put people at ease around her…even strict old headmistresses.

"Oh, that's right…'Puffinstuff' is a muggle show I sometimes watch. It's got a witch in it, but she's bad."

Andromeda spoke up. "I think it's time we get going, Arabella. We have a long trip home." She wanted to put some space between herself and McGonnagall…McGonagall always had a prejudice against Slytherins; and Andromeda, while perhaps being on the "good" side during the war, was both a Black _and_ a Slytherin. McGonagall wasn't particularly fond of either of those facts.

They both stood and took their leave. "It was nice meeting you, Minerva. I hope we can see each other again sometime." Arabella shook her hand again as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again at some point, dear. Safe travels home." Her eyes flicked over Andromeda, whose mouth was in a straight line. The two exchanged curt nods. On their way out, they stopped at the bar and ordered two more Butterbeers to go.

Minerva watched them as they exited the pub and made their way down the street. The child seemed pleasant enough. There was no aura of evil about her, as there had been around her mother. But she looked very much like a young Bellatrix. Anyone who had known the Black sisters when they were young would recognize the relation quickly. Minerva sighed. That might mean trouble at some point down the road.

A few hours later, a very excited yet very tired Arabella was once again safely home with Augustus and Eleanor. She told them, and most of the rest of the household, every single detail of her day in London. After supper, she suggested that they all watch "Marry Poppins" together in celebration. Less than halfway through the movie, she was asleep, snuggled between Abercrombie and Sarah.

Eleanor picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her room. Laying her in her bed, Eleanor tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. Joining Augustus, who had been standing in the doorway and smiling tenderly as he watched the two people he cared about more than anything else in the world, she whispered, "It's really happening, Augustus. She's leaving for school soon."

"We knew it would happen one day, my love. She'll be fine."

Eleanor sighed. "She'll be fine…but will we?"

**Well, to anyone reading this: thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will begin Arabella's time at Hogwarts. I think I write too long of chapters. :/ Also: Happy Halloween/Reformation Day/All Hallow's Eve/Samhain! I'm sure that covers everyone…I'm one of those weirdoes who celebrates all of them. **


	8. Departures

ARABELLA BEGINS HER HOGWARTS ADVENTURES

**DEPARTURES**

If anyone had asked Arabella how that particular summer had been, she would have answered, "SO SLOOOOW!" Which in fact is what she said on more than several occasions. It moved at less than a snail's pace for her.

However, if anyone had asked Eleanor and Augustus how that same summer had been, they would have said it passed in a flash…which, again, Eleanor lamented to Augustus (and Sarah, and Abercrombie, and anyone else who happened to be within earshot) on more than several occasions. Eleanor had spent every moment she could with Arabella, taking pictures of all their excursions to the muggle town, several visits to Andromeda, a couple trips to see her niece Daphne, and various random things around the house.

Arabella had eventually grown tired of it; but she indulged Eleanor because she realized how much everyone would miss her once she left for school. She knew that she would miss her family as well; for indeed she considered the former Deatheaters as extended family, having been around them her entire life. But Arabella's excitement far exceeded her feelings of longing to stay with her family.

She was, however, a bit chagrined about not knowing _anyone_ at Hogwarts. Augustus and Eleanor both assured her that she would quickly make friends, but this did little to calm that bit of anxiety in her.

Nevertheless, when the long awaited (and dreaded) day did arrive, excitement overshadowed any misgivings Arabella still had. She didn't sleep much the night before, but her eagerness to be on her way to Hogwarts fueled her energy. Even though they had done everything they possibly could to be ready and packed before bed the previous evening, that final morning was still utter pandemonium with all the last minute details.

Augustus had recommended that Andromeda accompany Arabella to Platform 9 ¾, but both Eleanor, and Arabella herself, had overruled Augusts. Eleanor, and no one else, would be seeing Arabella off to school.

He then insisted that Abercrombie and two others accompany them, and told Eleanor to wear her hooded cloak to help conceal her identity. Eleanor didn't think it was necessary. She was more than capable of keeping herself and Arabella safe. But she kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Augustus was just concerned for her and Arabella's safety. And she loved him so much that she didn't mind agreeing, because she knew it would make him feel better knowing they were well looked after.

As Arabella said her final goodbyes to the rest of the household, who had all showered her with going away presents, Eleanor sat down on Augustus' lap. Putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head against his, they both watched Arabella as she parted with the Deatheaters.

"Oh Augustus, I can't believe she's really leaving us."

Augustus sighed. "I know, love. I know. Things will be so very different without her."

They continued watching her silently a few moments. "It will be difficult telling her goodbye." Eleanor's voice was melancholy and low. She sniffed. "I think I'll drop in and see Daphne after Arabella is gone. She'll have some potion that will calm me. Being with family will help ease the loneliness as well."

"And you can bring her up to date on things," Augustus added. "She's agreed to stand in as Arabella's guardian, after all." They had asked Andromeda if she wanted to act as Arabella's guardian, but she declined, saying it would be a bit difficult for her. She was still a bit of a recluse. Daphne had quickly agreed to step into the role. She was very well placed in magical society, and all three had agreed she would do well in the roll. Besides, Arabella was using Eleanor's mother's surname, which was the same as Daphne's. So it was perfect.

Eleanor smiled. "Yes, our ace in the hole. When the time comes, Daphne will bring most of the pureblood families firmly under our sway. She's already been subtly working on several of them. And many of the half bloods as well."

"Your niece is a very alluring and cunning woman. Our 'ace in the hole' indeed. It was one of our best moves to keep in touch with her over the years. She is a valuable asset, and an important partner in our plans."

"Of course, we don't want ALL the pureblood families with us," Eleanor mused. "Some are still blood traitors…the Weasley's, for example. Their stupid son Ronald married that mudblood girl."

"Who happens to be the current Minister of Magic," Augustus added, smirking. "You might want to keep your distaste under control, my dear. Not all muggle-borns are bad, after all. Some of them would make key allies as well. Slowly, we are winning people over. But there is still much to do before we're ready."

He looked back at Arabella. "We need to let the child work her magic on people at Hogwarts. We have to find out who at the Ministry is really running the show, because I do not think it is young Mr. Potter's friend, the muggle-born. I believe that she is merely a figurehead…it looks good for PR to have famous war heroes filling top governmental positions. Helps distract the people from what's really going on."

"Do you have any idea who might really be running the Ministry then?" Eleanor asked.

"Probably someone who has misplaced loyalty to that annoying fool Albus," Augustus replied. "And quite possibly more than one. So many people were deceived by him. Now there was a person whom we should have watched more closely. Riddle never kept quiet about his plans for control. Dumbledore…oh, he was a sly fox, that one. Cunning, shrewd, calculating. Rather like a 'good' version of Riddle, if you ask me. Never thought twice about concealing information, bribing, blackmailing, using people like chess pieces to achieve what _**he**_ thought was best. He should have been in Slytherin. And to this day, so many still think he was such a good man. Ha! If only they knew the truth."

"Do you think Minerva is behind anything?" Eleanor asked, sounding worried. "After all, she was about as fanatically loyal to Albus as Belatrix was to Riddle."

Augustus shook his head. "No, Minerva wears her heart on her sleeve. Always has. She's a Gryffindor through and through. There's nothing of the schemer in her. She just has misplaced devotion to the old codger. If I know our Arabella, she'll eventually win your friend over, my love."

Augustus paused a moment. "And of course, there is still the matter of Arabella's sister to deal with. Something is going on there as well."

Eleanor frowned. "Yes, someone is helping her, shielding her. I can't see much about her, only vague glimpses from time to time. But I know something is up. They never did catch everyone who had been in Riddle's inner circle, after all."

Augustus sighed again. "Let them have their fun, making their moves against each other while we keep our own plans in motion. So far, I don't think anyone has detected us. And we must keep it that way as long as possible, until everything is in place and we are ready to strike."

He looked lovingly up at Eleanor. "Then the world will once again fear the Dark Woman."

Eleanor smiled back at him. "And the great Lord Augustus will take his rightful place at last."

They gazed at each other a moment before Augustus snickered. "Now I really do sound like that idiot Riddle." His gaze went back to Arabella, who was finally finishing up her goodbyes. "Besides, everything we do is for her." He sighed. "I will miss her so."

Eleanor heard the intense sadness in his voice, and leaned closer to him. Putting her hands on either side of his head, she directed his gaze back to her face. "Once I've visited Daphne and get back home, I'll help _**you**_ relax, my love." Her voice was low and sultry.

The distraction worked. "Woman, when you say things like this it does _not_ relax me." There was a fire in his eyes, but not one of anger. He put his hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her closer. Their lips met, and a passionate kiss ensued.

"Ewww, gross, you guys! Can't you wait until I'm gone to do that?"

Eleanor and Augustus ended their kiss. Arabella stood in front of them, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She grabbed both their hands. "Come on, guys, stand up! It's time to go!"

All three laughed as Eleanor and Augustus stood, engulfing Arabella into a hugegroup hug. "This is it, guys," Arabella whispered, giant grin on her face. "I'm finally going! It's time for Hogwarts!"

"The car is ready, my Lord." Abercrombie stood in the doorway, two large men waited at the bottom of the porch steps. Sarah sniffed as she gave Arabella one last hug. "You be safe and have fun, Miss! We'll see you in a few months. I'll send you lots of nice things to eat and share with your housemates."

"Thank you, Miss Sarah." She turned to Augustus, who went on one knee to hug her tight. "Goodbye, Uncle," she whispered into his shoulder. "I love you so much! And I'll miss you tons! I'll send you lots of letters."

"You'll be fine, Princess," he whispered back. "If you need anything, you let us or Daphne know straight away. Be safe. And don't worry about making friends, my love. That's always been easy for you. Trust me—you'll be the most popular girl at Hogwarts in no time!"

Arabella sniffed as she was overcome with emotion. Now that the moment she had longed for for months, if not years, was finally here, she still had a profound sense of sadness as she realized her life was changing forever. She smiled with all the bravery she could muster…which wasn't much, as Augustus noted the quivering of her chin.

Augustus stood. "Take care of them, Abercrombie."

The man bowed his head. "As always, I stand ready to lay my life down for them, my Lord."

Eleanor rolled her eyes fondly and smirked. "Don't be so melodramatic, Abercrombie," she chuckled. But everyone knew he was serious about what he'd said.

Arabella turned and took Eleanor's hand. Her eyes were set and her still quivering chin was slightly raised. "Let's go, Auntie." Then it was out the door and down the steps. One of the large men opened the car door for she and Eleanor, and they climbed in. Abercrombie, after giving Augustus one more nod, flicked his eyes over to Sarah for a moment. Then he turned and went out to the car.

Augustus moved to the window. Watching them drive away, he murmured, "Goodbye, my heart."

Sarah, standing next to him, patted his shoulder. "They'll be fine, my Lord." Then she blushed. She wasn't usually so forward with Augustus, tending to hold him in great awe.

Augustus cast her a sideways glance. "You're quite correct, Sarah." He watched as the car drove down the lane to the main road. "That Abercrombie is a good man, isn't he?"

Sarah's blush deepened, her face red as a ripe tomato. "Y-yes, my Lord." She turned and scurried into the kitchen, and Augustus smiled at her retreating figure. Then he went out onto the porch, and with a deep sigh, sank into one of the rocking chairs.

The ride to King's Cross, as in the case of the summer now ended, was entirely too slow for Arabella, while entirely too fast for Eleanor. She tried to instill a bit of last minute instruction and reminders into Arabella, who was far too interested in the passing scenery to pay much attention.

"…and remember, your last name is Greengrass if anyone asks. Your parents died in an accident, and your cousin Daphne is your guardian."

Arabella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Auntie. I remember everything that you and Uncle have been telling me for weeks now."

"Well, it's very important that you remember these things, sweetheart. We're just…worried about you. There are still a lot of bad people out there who don't like your parents, and who would love to hurt you because of that." Eleanor's face was lined with worry.

Arabella turned and took both of Eleanor's hands in her own. "Auntie, _please_ don't worry. Everything will be fine! You guys have taught me so much. I'll be ok, I promise!"

Eleanor wasn't quite as certain. But she smiled and hugged Arabella.

Finding a parking place was a nightmare, but eventually Abercrombie got a decent one. They had timed their arrival to be just before the train departed, so that it would be more crowded and it would hopefully be easier to slip in unnoticed.

Joining the hordes of parents and well wishers already on the platform, they approached the train. Most of the other children were already aboard. The train whistle blew. Eleanor knelt down and fussed over Arabella's outfit and hair, smoothing it down in some places whilst tweaking it up in others. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything, sweetheart? Did you get all your gifts from the others? What about the snacks that Miss Sarah packed for you?"

Arabella rolled her eyes again, but laughed. "Yes, Auntie. I have everything." She put her hands on either side of Eleanor's face. Looking Eleanor in the eye, she smiled and whispered, "It'll be ok. Honest."

Eleanor smiled back at her. "I can't believe you're really leaving," she whispered back. Then they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Auntie," Arabella murmured.

"Oh, and I love you too, sweetheart. So very much!"

The train whistle blew again, alerting everyone to its imminent departure. Eleanor hugged Arabella one last time. Stepping back as the girl jumped up the train steps, she said, "Goodbye, my darling! We'll see you soon! Remember: if you need _anything_, anything at all, just send an owl, or a letter in the post. Either one is fine, whichever is easiest. Which might be an owl, since it's Hogwarts and all."

"I will, Auntie. I promise!" Arabella's smile was wide, and she was fidgeting wildly, as the excitement of actually, finally going to Hogwarts was almost all she could think about. Abercrombie handed her suitcase up to her. "Goodbye, my Little Lady."His voice was thick with emotion.

Arabella giggled and blew kisses to Eleanor and Abercrombie. "I'll see you soon! Love you! Kiss Uncle Quincy for me!" She used Augustus' middle name perfectly, just as they had taught her to do whenever they were in public.

"Love you, too, sweetheart! Keep in touch!" Eleanor called as the train began to move. Arabella gave one last wave, then turned and disappeared inside the car. The door shut, and the train pulled out of the station, slowly picking up speed as it went.

Eleanor waved one last time as well, even though she knew Arabella wouldn't see it. Now that Arabella was gone, the emptiness of life without the bright center of her universe…the bright center of her and Augustus' universe…indeed, the bright center of the former Deatheters universe as well, would be a difficult adjustment for everyone. It didn't matter that they were renting a cottage in the nearby Muggle village so they could take turns watching over her (a fact that they had not mentioned to Arabella). It still would not be anything like the same.

She sighed wistfully as the train moved out of her sight. As it did, Eleanor's gaze shifted slightly to the left, and she noticed a younger man standing farther down the platform. He was staring at her with a somewhat puzzled expression. She narrowed her eyes and looked more closely at him: round rim glasses, dark hair…were those green eyes? It only took a moment for her to realize that there stood the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the killer of Voldermort, the savior of the Wizarding world…and currently the head of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry.

Eleanor felt the three men behind her tense as they too realized who was watching them. "Easy, boys," she murmured. "There's no way he can tell who I am from this distance, especially with my hood up. Besides, even if he did I do not think he'd risk a fight right here on the platform, with so many innocents standing around us."

Eleanor found it amusing that the leader of the Aurors himself was standing mere yards from one of the most wanted woman in all of British magical society. The corners of her lips involuntarily twitched upwards into a smirk as she considered the irony.

A redheaded man, standing not far from Potter with two women—one with brown hair, the other plainly the redhead's sister as they were so similar in appearance-walked over to Potter, and looked at her as well. Eleanor saw a slight shrug of the redhead's shoulders, and realized Potter must be asking if he recognized her. The two women joined the men, and all four gazed intently at Eleanor.

"We should go, my Lady," Abercrombie murmured from behind her. Eleanor could hear the tension in his voice.

"I believe you're right. We're receiving a bit too much scrutiny from our young friends." Still smirking, Eleanor gave the group of young people a slight nod of her head. The puzzled look on Potter's face deepened. Then Eleanor turned and casually walked away into the shadows at the end of the platform, her bodyguards following close behind her.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron watched Eleanor and her escorts until they disappeared down the platform. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Who were those people?"

"I dunno. The woman was sending a child off on the express to Hogwarts. A girl with long, curly, dark brown hair. I couldn't make out the woman's face clearly. The hood obscured most of it. But, there was something about her…almost regal. Like she was royalty or something. And it looked like she was smirking at us. It…unnerved me a bit."

"Those three big blokes with her sure seemed a lot like bodyguards to me," Ron put in. "The way they were hovering around, staying close to that woman, watching everyone."

"Some of the older pureblood families act like nobility," Hermione put in. "The Malfoys, the Averys, the Greengrasses to name a few. And there is still a lot of distrust simmering even all these years later. So I could understand certain people feeling like they needed bodyguards."

Ron scoffed. "Arrogant gits. They all still think they're something even after losing the war."

"Not all the purebloods were on the Dark Lord's side, Ronald," Hermione said. "The Weasley's weren't after all. Nor the Abbotts. And even the Greengrasses were more neutral than anything." Her husband's intense dislike for many purebloods bothered her. Her main goal as Minister was to bring peace and reconciliation within the magical community. So far, it wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

"There was something familiar about her, though," Harry continued as the group finally began making its way down the platform. "And the little girl, too. But I'm positive I've never seen them before."

"Maybe one of the kids will tell us about her later," Ginny replied. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." The four adults and two children exited the station….

Meanwhile, Arabella was walking through the train looking for an empty, or mostly empty, cabin. But every cabin she had come to so far was full of excited, chattering children and teenagers. She was beginning to get a little nervous because she was nearing the end of the train and the number of cabins was dwindling.

But Arabella was so thrilled about seeing so many people her age in one place that as she went from cabin to cabin, she would open the door, stick her head inside, and exclaim, "Hi, everyone! I'm Arabella Greengrass! It's nice to meet you all!" She would then wave and shut the door, moving on to the next cabin, confused looks passing between the cabins' occupants.

She eventually found one that was mostly empty, containing only two people. But they were both boys, and she wasn't keen on being the only girl in the cabin. She wasn't scared of boys; she just would have felt awkward.

Opening the cabin door, she said, "Hello, I'm Arabella Gr—", breaking off when she recognized one of them. "Oh, I remember you! You were with that stern looking lady in Diagon Alley."

The blonde haired boy blinked at her, his face blank. A moment later, recognition dawned on him and he replied, "Oh yeah, you were that girl who freaked my grandma out so bad. Heh, she was in a tizzy for days after that!" He cocked his head at her. "But she never told me why. You look normal enough to me. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," He stood and held out his hand, a cocky smirk on his face. "And this is Albus Potter," he said, indicating the dark haired boy sitting across from him. The Potter boy gave her a small smile.

Arabella's own smile froze, but her eyes widened. Eleanor had told her all the pureblood families, their connections to one another, the political intrigues between some of them, and everything else she could before Arabella had left, and had repeated some of it on the drive to the station. Cousin Daphne had filled her in on bit as well. Suddenly, Arabella wanted to get out of the cabin as fast as she could. Why, of all people, did she have to run into these two by themselves?

She extended her hand to the Malfoy boy, and he deftly turned her hand over, planting a kiss on the back of it, causing Arabella to blush.

Arabella knew about the Potter family from hearing the others at home mention the "Boy Who Lived" over the years. She knew, for instance, that he had killed Riddle and was still immensely famous and respected because of that.

And she knew of the Malfoys as well, being that they were a very old and famous family in their own right, but for opposite reasons. Uncle Augustus and Aunt Eleanor used to visit the Malfoys in the days before the war, and some of the former Deatheaters knew them as well. She also knew that cousin Daphne's sister was this boy's mother. Time to get out before they asked what her last name was, and things got even more awkward for her.

"So what's your name again?" Scorpius asked. "Have we met besides in Diagon Alley? Because you look really familiar for some reason."

"Um, I'm Arabella. Well, it was nice to meet you both. I'm sure I'll see you around school. Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Scorpius called, but Arabella quickly shut the door and fairly ran down the aisle in order to escape his questions. She bypassed several cabins in her effort to get away from the boys and any questions they might ask, before she realized there were only three left. Her suitcase was beginning to get a bit heavy after lugging it almost the length of the train—the last bit at a trot to escape the Malfoy and Potter boys—so she ducked into the next cabin she came to, plopping her suitcase down on a bench across from a girl with silvery blonde hair. Arabella sat down with a sigh, and the girl looked up at her. Arabella noted that the girl's eyes were silvery blue, almost matching her hair. She also noted that there were large tears streaming out o f them, and running down the girl's face….

**Well, Arabella is FINALLY on her way to Hogwarts. What happens to her there? Well, that remains to be seen. Will their plan to keep her hidden in a crowd work? Or will too many people ask questions? (And I hope to goodness that someone is at least reading this story….)**


	9. Which House Will It Be?

**WHICH HOUSE WILL IT BE?**

Minerva removed her glasses, set her quill down, and rubbed her eyes, sighing. The day before Term started was always insane. All the last minute details to take care of: making sure the professors were ready to go, seeing to it that the dorms were in order and ready, giving the house elves last minute instructions. And she was getting old…she could feel it. Each year it became more difficult to recover from the strain of start of Term.

Although this Term might prove to be more interesting than usual, with the arrival of another Potter, another Weasley, a new Malfoy…and the daughter of Bellatrix and Severus. The first two she was looking forward to. The second two, not as much. The child, Arabella, did seem well behaved and polite, and Minerva hadn't detected anything evil about her. But then, her encounter with the child had been brief. Once she got to school, who knew what would happen. And if people really _were_ looking for the child…

Before her mind could run very far along that line of thought, she became aware of an incessant tapping sound. Glancing up at the window, she noticed an owl trying to get her attention. Opening the window, she took the parchment the owl was carrying. It flew away, and after closing the window, Minerva sat back down at the desk, frowning at the letter she held. Who in the world would be owling her?

Tearing the envelope open, she read the beautiful, flowing script that began with:

_**Dear Headmistress…I trust this letter finds you in good health, and looking forward with happy expectation to the new Term. I am writing to you on behalf of my cousin, Miss Arabella Greengrass."**_

Minerva read that line again. Cousin? Whom did Arabella have for a cousin? Or a cousin that knew about her at any rate. And since when was her last name "Greengrass"? Were they using Eleanor's mother's maiden name for the child?

Her eyes returned to the letter:

_**My aunt has told me you are aware of Arabella's true parentage, and that you can be trusted to keep that knowledge to yourself. I wish to inform you that, for rather obvious reasons, my aunt and uncle will not be able to attend the child as they would wish while she is at Hogwarts. Therefore, I will be assuming the role of legal guardian for Arabella. Should any issues involving Arabella come up, please do not hesitate to inform me at once. I will be checking in frequently to see how she is adjusting.**_

_**As we are certain that questions are bound to arise concerning poor Arabella, especially since my nephew Scorpius will be in her year, my uncle has decided the official story will be that Arabella is an orphan from an overseas branch of the Greengrass family, who has recently been placed under my guardianship. None of which, you will note, is explicitly a lie. You, as Headmistress, may use whatever level of knowledge or feigned ignorance you see fit, provided, of course, that you divulge the actual truth to NO ONE. Our family does not wish to have you implicated in any trouble with the Ministry should things go bad at some point in the future. **_

_**I do hope the term goes well for you, the professors, and especially the children. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

Minerva pursed her lips. Of course Eleanor would have been in touch with Daphne. The Greengrasses had come through the war and its aftermath mostly undamaged, and now found themselves at the pinnacle of the Pureblood aristocracy. Since none of them had ever officially been Deatheaters, even though in sympathy with them, they had been able to maintain their place at the top of wizarding society.

Daphne had always been the shrewdest of the lot. She was a perfect Slytherin: Careful, meticulous, and calculating, she knew the value of well placed allies. And being that she was Eleanor's great-niece, it made sense for her to align herself with Augustus and his merry band of outlaws.

For a moment, Minerva's mind brought up the fact that this would be a perfect opportunity to take down not only Augustus and his followers, but perhaps also the Greengrasses as well. She wondered how deep the grasp of darkness still held sway over magical society?

But Minerva quickly abandoned the idea. Augustus and Eleanor were far too powerful to directly confront, not to mention all their Deatheaters. And who knew what other families he had sway over…having the Greengrass family on his side meant that he probably still wielded considerable influence amongst the purebloods. And Minerva did not want to be the person cursed with rekindling the war, or starting a new one.

Besides, she had promised Augustus she would keep their secret. She had made a vow to Severus, albeit in her mind only since the man himself was dead, that she would do what she could to help his daughter. She also had no desire to hurt Eleanor. She was perhaps a bit jealous that Daphne Greengrass, of all people, was able to be with Eleanor when she herself could not. But she still loved Eleanor like a sister, despite everything that had happened between them. And somehow, deep inside, Minerva knew Eleanor felt the same way.

And the child herself had seemed well mannered and normal enough. Minerva had been especially glad to hear Arabella say she hated war. Her heart had been moved for the child as Arabella had spoken with Andromeda about the loss of her parents as well as Andromeda's own losses. Arabella's compassion for Andromeda over the deaths of Ted and Nymphadora had pleasantly surprised Minerva as well. There was definitely hope that she would not turn out like he mother, and would be a happier version of her father.

The headmistress felt caught between two opposing sides, and decided to just let it play out.

"Well, this should be an interesting year." Minerva put down the letter and picked up her quill to write a reply…

Arabella took in the sight of the crying girl across from her. "Hi," she said softly. "I'm Arabella Greengrass. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The girl wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Arabella cocked her head, puzzled. "Why are you apologizing for crying?"

The girl sniffed. "I—I don't know. I just am." She extended her hand to Arabella. "I'm Charlotte Lovegood."

Arabella smiled and shook Charlotte's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte Lovegood."

"My name's not actually Lovegood, though," the girl was quick to admit. "It's really Longbottom. But my father is a professor at Hogwarts, so he and my mother thought perhaps it would be best for me to use her maiden name whilst I am at school."

Arabella frowned and tilted her head again. "Why? What's wrong with your dad being a teacher at your school?"

Charlotte blushed. "He's worried that people might think he's playing favorites. My dad is a great teacher, and he's kind of famous, because of what he did in the War."

Arabella's face went blank. It was her unconscious defense mechanism whenever someone mentioned the war. "Oh," she replied, her voice flat.

Arabella heard movement to her right. Turning, she noticed another girl with ash blonde hair and bright green eyes huddled in the corner of the same seat as she herself. "Oh! Hello! I'm sorry; I didn't see you sitting there. I'm Arabella!" She held her hand out to the other girl, happy for the change of conversation away from the War.

"I-I'm Celine…Celine Millings," the girl replied, her eyes darting between Arabella and Charlotte. Timidly, she reached out, giving Arabella's hand a quick shake before dropping it. She shrank back into her corner, hiding her face behind a book. It was obvious that the girl didn't want to talk. Arabella thought that perhaps Celine was very shy.

Sighing, Arabella turned back to Charlotte. "I'm so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts!" she said. "I've waited years for this day!"

Charlotte smiled. "I'm excited too, but also kind of nervous. I don't really know many people who will be there."

"Well, you know me and Celine," Arabella said, gesturing at the girl next to her, who tried to squeeze even farther into the corner.

"Yes, that's true," Charlotte replied, a small smile on her face. "I also know Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter. Maybe a couple of others, sort of."

Arabella's eyes widened again at the mention of the name Potter. That name made her feel strange: sort of scared, yet at the same time sort of thrilled. It was a strange feeling, and Arabella didn't particularly care for it. "Sooo, you know the Potters well?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

Charlotte nodded, her face lit by a bright smile. "Oh yes. My parents are good friends with the Potters. They were all quite close when they went to Hogwarts. Lilly Potter's middle name is the same as my mother's first name! but Lily won't be at Hogwarts for a couple more years." She paused and looked at Arabella curiosity plain on her face. "What about your mum and dad?"

Arabella hated the question, but realized that she would have to deal with it a lot, especially in the coming days. She sighed. "My parents were killed in an accident. I've been raised by a distant relative, but recently I've come to live with my cousin. She's actually my guardian."

Charlotte's face fell, and she looked genuinely sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Arabella!" She leaned forward and took Arabella's hands in her own. "I—I can't imagine what it would be like to lose both my parents. How…how long ago did they die?"

"I was just a baby when it happened," she replied. Arabella was happy to see that the story Eleanor and Daphne had come up with worked so well. At least for now.

"So you never even knew them?" Charlotte gasped.

Arabella shook her head. Her face fell with a bit of real sadness as she thought back to a childhood not even knowing who her parents were.

Without warning, Charlotte left her seat and sat down next to Arabella. Charlotte pulled her into a tight hug, which Arabella returned after a moment of surprise. Both girls sniffed as their eyes filled with tears. They said nothing, just hugged a few moments before Charlotte pulled back. Arabella noticed the wet streaks on the other girl's cheeks. Charlotte had felt genuinely bad for Arabella, and they had only just met. Arabella was stunned. A girl who knew almost nothing about her was sorry for her because she had never met her parents!

"I just know that we're going to be the best of friends, Arabella!" Charlotte exclaimed, grinning at her. And Arabella grinned back; because somehow she knew that Charlotte was right.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Charlotte asked, returning to her seat so they could talk better.

Arabella was, frankly, getting tired of everyone asking her that question. But she didn't want to hurt Charlotte's feelings, so she ignored her annoyance and gave her standard answer. "I really don't care to be honest. Both my parents and my cousin were in Slytherin, but my uncle was in Ravenclaw and my aunt was in Gryffindor."

"My mum was in Ravenclaw, and my father was a Gryffindor," replied Charlotte. "I'd be happy with either of those." She leaned a little closer and lowered her voice. "My dad says all the Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other."

Arabella cocked her head in puzzlement again. "Why? My cousin gets along well with my aunt, and they were in those different houses."

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know. My mum says the Slytherins can be kind bossy, but she's known a lot of decent ones. And she Gryffindors can be the same way. She did say that a lot of families of Slytherins were on the Dark Lord's side in the war."

"My cousin is a wonderful lady," Arabella said, feeling a little defensive. "I'm sure she was one of the nice Slytherins. My parents probably were, too."

Charlotte smiled. "I'm certain that they were. And you seem very nice as well. Oh, I hope we're sorted into the same House!"

Arabella returned her smile. "So do I!"

The girls talked about many things during their trip to school. They would try and include the other girl, Celine, as much as possible. But the poor girl never uttered more than four or five words at a time, with huge gaps of silence in between. An old lady walked by pushing a cart with treats on it, and the girls all bought some, then went back to talking and laughing together. After a while, Celine became a little more talkative, and even joined Arabella in laughing at a funny story Charlotte told them.

Before they knew it, someone was walking through the hallway telling everyone they were nearly there, and should change into their school robes if they already hadn't done so. The three girls stood up and put their robes on.

Not much needs to be said about their arrival at Hogwarts as First Years. All three held the same excitement that most First years do: seeing Hagrid, riding in the boats, their first view of the castle, and their preparation for the Sorting Ceremony. Charlotte did grab Arabella's hand when Hagrid first appeared, as well as when they were being led into the Great Hall. Celine followed close behind Arabella and Charlotte, frequently grabbing hold of one or the other's robes.

And then…then, the moment at last. Many names were called before Arabella heard:

"ARABELLA GREENGRASS!"

Charlotte whispered, "Good luck!" as a grinning Arabella started to make her way forward. From behind her, Arabella heard someone say, "She'll be Slytherin for sure. All the Greengrasses are. That's where they belong—in slithery Slytherin!"

Arabella looked over her shoulder. An older boy at the Gryffindor table was smirking at her. Arabella sent him a fierce glare and his smirk increased. He winked at her.

Raising her eyebrows haughtily, her mouth curling into a slight sneer, she turned back around and marched up to the stool with her head held high. Sitting down, she fixed her eyes on the boy who had mocked her…he was flat out grinning at her now. Her haughty expression intensified.

She was so lost in her stare contest with the Gryffindor boy that she was startled when the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head. She closed her eyes. Eleanor had told Arabella what to expect during the sorting ceremony that she was neither surprised nor frightened when she heard a voice that was not her own speaking to her inside her head.

"Well, well," the voice chuckled. "What do we have here? Interesting…very interesting. Not certain I've seen anything like this in a good long while! Both parents Slytherin, so you'd probably do well there…and what parents they were! Famous, famous…infamous, perhaps to some. But raised by a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor! Hmmm…where do you want to go, child?"

Hopefully, this would be the last time anyone EVER asked her that…

"Honestly, I don't really care, Mr. Hat," Arabella told it. "I'm just so excited to be here! You can put me in whatever House you want and I'll be happy!"

The Hat chuckled. "Well, in that case I guess we'd better put you in-

**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Arabella opened her eyes. The Gryffindor table was silent a moment, before it erupted in applause. Most couldn't believe that a Greengrass was actually sorted into Gryffindor, but most also felt like they had one-upped the Slytherins by getting her.

Arabella looked straight at the boy who had jeered her and sneered at him in triumph. She was pleased to see that his mouth was hanging open in shock. Still holding her head arrogantly high, haughty look in her eyes, sneer on her face once more, Arabella walked to the Gryffindor table. Giving the boy one more sneer, she turned to listen for the names of her two new friends.

Arabella clapped for everyone, regardless of what house they ended up sorted into. She didn't seem to notice that everyone else only clapped if someone was sorted into their own house. Then she heard, "**CHARLOTTE LOVEGOOD!" **Arabella held her breath as Charlotte walked nervously up to the stool. The hat didn't take very long before it called, "**GRYFFINDOR!"**

The table erupted in applause again, Arabella joining in loudly. Charlotte, a huge smile gracing her somewhat elfin face, hurried over to sit beside Arabella. The two girls squealed and hugged each other tightly. "We're going to have so much fun together!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"**SCORPIUS MALFOY!" **Arabella and Charlotte turned to the front again. The Hat seemed to pause just a moment before proclaiming "**SYLTHERIN!"**

Arabella clapped, once again the only one at the Gryffindor table to do so. In fact, she was the only one outside of the Slytherin table who clapped. Some people sitting near her gave her a weird look.

"All the Malfoys go to Slytherin," she heard someone say. "That's where they belong! The Malfoys are all bad news! His dad was a Deatheater!" She turned to find the same boy who'd jeered at her talking, smug smirk on his face. She glared at him again. "That's what you said about me, too, and here I am in Gryffindor!"

He turned towards her and smirked arrogantly again. "Yeah, well, the Hat must have made a mistake with you, Greengrass. All the purebloods belong in Slytherin." A couple boys on either side of him chuckled, also staring at her. "And I see you've met Loony Lovegood…or Loony Longbottom, rather. She's kind of weird just like her mum, so watch out!" The boy and his friends laughed again.

Arabella glanced at Charlotte. Her face was red with embarrassment, and there was a look of sadness in her eyes. Arabella's anger surged. She turned back to the boy, her hands balled into fists. She felt her magic crackling against her skin, and had to take several deep breaths to calm done before speaking through clenched teeth. "Why are you so mean?"

"He's a Potter, he can get away with it, "Charlotte murmured beside her.

"Yeah, because I'm a Potter and I can get away with it," he echoed, smirking.

"Just because you can get away with it doesn't mean you should do it," Arabella replied, still fiercely glaring at the boy. And of COURSE he was another Potter. She wasn't sure what she thought of the family. This boy had messy dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was still smirking at her, and then winked again. Her anger surged again.

"**CELINE MILLINGS!" Luckily, **Arabella turned to the front again as she heard the name called, and all thought of the mean Potter boy was forgotten for the moment. Poor Celine looked so pale and scared that Arabella thought the girl might pass out on her way to the Hat. But she made it, and the Hat called out, **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

The table erupted in applause again as Celine made her way quickly to the table, squeezing between Charlotte and Arabella, both of whom scooted over a bit for her to do so. Arabella and Charlotte hugged her. "I know the three of us will be the greatest of friends!" Charlotte said again, including Celine this time. Celine looked at the other two girls and smiled shyly before dropping her eyes.

"**ALBUS POTTER!"**

There were excited whisperings all around her as the Potter boy walked forward slowly. People seemed eager to have him in their house, and all assumed it would be into Gryffindor that he was sorted. This confused Arabella, and she looked around trying to understand what the excitement was about. Every eye in the place was on the poor boy as he sat down. The Hat was placed on his head. After a moment, it called out, **"SLYTHERIN!"**

The entire Great Hall became silent as a tomb. Arabella started to clap, expecting others to do so as well, but found herself to be only one of two people clapping, the other being the Malfoy boy. Then the whisperings and mutterings began again, and once more she was confused. This time the comments she overheard were not friendly at all. The boy seemed to hang his head as he made his way to the Slytherin table, and Arabella felt a pang of sadness for him, though she didn't know him at all, and the name Potter still made her feel very strange.

So many names were called that Arabella began to grow bored. She did pay attention again when she heard **"ROSE GRANGER-WEASLY!" **She looked up to see a girl with bright red hair make her way up to the stool. The hat barely touched her head before exclaiming, **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

More loud applause as she came over and sat down across from Charlotte. The two girls smiled at each other, and the new girl said, "Hey Char, nice to see you again." They leaned across the table and hugged. Sitting back down, the red haired girl turned to Arabella and extended her hand. "I'm Rose." Celine tried to hide behind Arabella.

"Hello, I'm Arabella." She smiled and shook Rose's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey cous!" The older Potter boy called. "Glad to see you made it into the only good house!" Rose gave him a tolerant smile. Arabella, after glaring at the Potter boy yet again, turned back to Rose. "What's 'cous' mean?" She asked.

Rose laughed. "James is my cousin. His mom is my dad's sister, that's all."

"Your cousin is sort of mean," Arabella stated.

Rose blinked at her a moment before smiling. "Yeah, he can be sort of a jerk sometimes. But he grows on you."

When the ceremony was over and all the children had been assigned houses, the Headmistress stood and called for everyone's attention. Arabella turned with an eager smile on her face. But when she saw the headmistress, her mouth dropped open in shock. It was the same witch that she had been rude to at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Charlotte, Rose, and even Celine looked at her. "What's wrong?" Charlotte whispered back.

Arabella hung her head. "When my aunt took me to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff, we met that woman in the pub, and I…I was sort of, well, rude to her." Her voice was low.

Charlotte said, "Oh." She looked worried. Rose smirked. Celine gasped. Arabella looked at them all. "I—I didn't mean to be! It just sort of…slipped out. I apologized right away, though!"

Charlotte reached around Celine and patted Arabella's hand. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Rose smiled reassuringly as well. "Yeah, Professor McGonagall is pretty cool. I'm sure she's already forgotten it."

The Banquet began, and the girls all chatted together excitedly…even Celine spoke up a bit more than she had on the train. And they also got to know a few other Gryffindors as well. At one point, the Potter boy wormed his way in and sat next to Rose. Arabella pointedly ignored him.

When it was over, the Prefects of Gryffindor house led the First years to their common room and then showed them their dorms. Arabella, Charlotte, Celine and Rose were all in the same dorm room, which greatly please Arabella. It took everyone a while to calm down for bed that first night. In the darkness, Arabella lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, just basking in the thrill of finally being at Hogwarts.

"Well, guys," she whispered. "I made it. I just wish you were here to see me." She felt the familiar prick of tears forming in her eyes as always happened when she thought of her mom and dad. "I promise I'll make you both proud, somehow. I love you." Sniffing, she turned over and after a few minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

**Well, there you have it: Arabella is finally at Hogwarts. Anyone surprised by the house she was sorted into? Also, just a little note here: in this story, the events of "The Cursed Child" still take place. But because of time travel, it's not going to be really talked about, since the timeline gets repaired and all. If anyone has been paying attention, there have been a few scattered references to "Arabella's sister" throughout the story. I'm sure you all know who that is. She will be playing a part in later chapters, but as I said, everything will be the restored timeline. **


	10. Narcissa Visits

**Narcissa Visits**

Narcissa reclined on her bed, thinking and thinking until she nearly drove herself crazy. Ever since she'd seen the little girl in Diagon Alley who looked _**so much **_like her big sister had as a child, in the company of her _**other **_sister, she had been beside herself trying to find out who the child was. She obviously couldn't ask her…_**othe**_**r** sister. But what were the odds that a child who looked almost identical to a young Bella would be in the company of Andromeda if there wasn't _some_ connection? It certainly wasn't _Andromeda's _child. So who was she?

And it made no sense to Narcissa anyway: Bella had been dead for nearly twenty years now! How could she possibly have an eleven year old daughter? She kept going over and over it in her mind, and could never get any closer to a rational explanation. Some relative of…of her other sister? No, impossible. _**Her **_only child was dead, at the hands of Bella herself, and her only other relative was the grandson who had just graduated from Hogwarts. And yet…there was no way on earth that there could be a child who looked so much like Bella who was not related to the Family of Black. But Rodolphus had never mentioned Bella being pregnant. Then, what….

Out of nowhere, a thought came to Narcissa's mind, and she sat up straighter on her bed. The idea of the child being Bella's and yet appearing to be so young had set her to wild pondering, and she had just remembered something from her childhood, something so obscure, so wild, that just maybe…

As Narcissa had grown up and interacted with her cousin, Eleanor, and Eleanor's husband Augustus whenever they arrived for family gatherings…no matter when she saw them, no matter how many years had passed between their visits, they never looked older. THEY. NEVER. LOOKED. OLDER!

Suddenly, the thought of Bella having a young daughter didn't seem quite so impossible. Suddenly, it all started to make sense. And suddenly, she knew. Oh, Narcissa knew. Well, she didn't know the details, but she knew who was behind it. Narcissa jumped off the bed, hissing, "_Eleanor_!"

Somehow, Eleanor and Augustus were behind this. She knew it. Who else could it be? Who else in the family was that powerful? But _how_? It still seemed so impossible to her, yet the child in Diagon Alley had been real enough. She flung the door of her bedroom open, hurrying along the hallway, down the staircase, and into the library. She had work to do….

She easily found the issue of the "Daily Prophet" that she was looking for—it was in the family archives section. Reading again about the night the War ended, she found the pertinent section:

"Not long after this, another group of Aurors, who were also tracking rogue Deatheaters who had escaped capture, encountered the same group that the Aurors in Yorkshire were tracking. They say that the Deatheaters were under the leadership of 'a tall, beautiful, elegantly dressed woman'. This woman also attacked the Aurors, killing four and severely injuring another two. She appeared to be holding a small child, and was very protective of her. The woman was heard screaming, 'How dare you lay your hands on her, you mudblood filth!' at an Auror who tried to save the child. The woman then severed the man's arms at the elbows. He was rushed to St. Mungo's where he is still undergoing treatment."

Narcissa re-read one particular part over again several times: "She appeared to be holding a small child, and was very protective of her. The woman was heard screaming, 'How dare you lay your hands on her, you mudblood filth!' at an Auror who tried to save the child…"

Narcissa set the paper down and sighed. "Eleanor, what have you _done_?"

Tracking down her cousin Eleanor was not easy. She and Augustus had covered their tracks well. But Narcissa specialized in some rather obscure branches of magic. One of which was how to find a person or thing that had been missing for a very long time. It still took Narcissa several weeks to discover where they were, but she had finally done it. She apparated in several steps so as to through off anyone who might still be keeping an eye on the Malfoys. For several years after the war, Aurors had "discreetly" followed her and Lucius any time they left the manor, but either they had given up or else had grown much more sneaky in how they monitored the Malfoys. She hoped it was the former.

Now Narcissa stood at the end of a country lane on the outskirts of some Muggle village in Devonshire. She saw a large house in the distance down the lane, and taking a deep breath, she headed for it. She summoned all the Black and Malfoy superiority that she could…and yet, she was somewhat afraid. It had been decades since she had seen Augustus and Eleanor; not since before Draco had first left for Hogwarts, in fact. She hoped they were in a good mood.

Because it was not for nothing that people called Eleanor the "Dark Lady". She was very powerful, and borderline crazy at times. And she killed without hesitation or mercy. Narcissa had never understood how in Merlin's name Eleanor managed to be sorted into Gryffindor…Her grandmother was a Black, her mother a Greengrass, her father from an overseas branch of the Irish Murphys, who were also a pureblood family that dabbled in dark magic…or perhaps more than "dabbled". Some were even calling her a new Bellatrix; but Narcissa doubted Eleanor was quite _that_ crazy.

As for Augustus , to this day many of the Pureblood families only spoke of him in hushed, awed tones. They knew he was more powerful than Voldemort had been, and many wondered why he had not stepped in and either eliminated or joined Voldemort during the war. Several were waiting for him to make some move so they could pledge their loyalty to him as the savior of Pureblood society. He and Eleanor had eluded both the Ministry as well as the Dark Lord for decades, since the first war in fact, easily dispatching anyone that either side had sent against them.

As she neared the house, two men who had been sitting on the porch jumped to their feet. One turned and called into the house. Almost immediately, another man walked onto the porch. A huge man. Narcissa was near enough now to recognize the face that was scowling at her, though she hadn't seen him since the night in the Forbidden Forrest when she had deceived the Dark Lord. He, too, looked no older than he had all those years ago, and Narcissa knew without a doubt she had the correct house.

Stopping at the foot of the porch stairs and giving him a haughty stare, Narcissa summoned every ounce of courage she could muster as she imperiously addressed the man. "Abercrombie, it's been a long time."

Abercrombie inclined his head slightly, still scowling. "Indeed it has, Lady Malfoy."

"I wish to see my cousin Eleanor immediately."

Abercrombie's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Lady Eleanor is having tea with her niece at the moment, and does not wish to be disturbed."

Narcissa quirked her eyebrow. Niece? "Nevertheless, I am here on urgent business, and I demand that you tell her I must see her at once." She said it with finality, expecting him to obey. But he stood there several moments, staring at her with his eyes narrowed. And she stared back at him without flinching.

Finally he inclined his head again. "Very well. I shall inform her of your arrival. Please wait in the foyer." He gestured for Narcissa to follow. She walked up the steps, head held high, not even glancing at the other two Deatheaters, whom she vaguely recognized. They were scowling at her, partly in fear and partly in anger.

Abercrombie was nowhere in sight when Narcissa entered the building. In front of her was a long hallway heading back through the house, with numerous doors leading out of it. After a moment, Abercrombie opened a pair of large double doors to her right. Still frowning at her, he said, "Lady Eleanor will see you now."

Narcissa moved towards the door, but Abercrombie blocked her path. "Your wand, Lady Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand.

Narcissa took a step back. "How dare you! I will _not _give you my wand! Such impudence!"

Abercrombie sneered at her. "No one is allowed in the Lady's presence with their wand, by order of Lord Augustus. Now if you please, your wand, Lady Malfoy. It will be returned to you upon your departure."

She glared at Abercrombie for a few moments while he smirked back at her. There being nothing else she could do if she wanted to see Eleanor, she growled softly. Taking her wand out of her robes, she placed it carefully into Abercrombie's outstretched hand. "See that you take excellent care of that." Her voice was aloof and commanding.

Abercrombie inclined his head once more. Turning, he opened the double doors and in a very formal tone of voice announced, "Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Then he stepped aside, gesturing for Narcissa to enter. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, not knowing what to expect, she elegantly swept into the room. The doors slid shut behind her.

The room was light and cheerful and tastefully decorated. In fact, it looked rather…muggle-ish. And it somehow disturbed Narcissa that she found it pretty. Seated in a chair next to a fireplace was Eleanor. Narcissa stifled a gasp when she saw her cousin's face, as Eleanor looked exactly the same as she had in Narcissa's memories of first meeting her as a young child.

Seated across from her was…Daphne Greengrass? Interesting, Narcissa thought. Both ladies were sipping tea. But as soon as she entered the room, they turned towards her. Eleanor's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Narcissa!" She exclaimed, setting her tea down and rushing to hug her cousin. Momentarily startled, Narcissa quickly recovered and hugged her back, once again afraid to admit to herself how nice it was to see Eleanor again.

"Oh Narcissa, it is wonderful to see you after all these years! In fact, we were planning to drop in on you sometime soon ourselves. Please, sit on the couch next to my niece. I assume you know each other?" Eleanor guided her to the sofa. Daphne quirked her eyebrow and smirked. "Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you." Always coolly polite, the Greengrasses were.

Narcissa sat next to her and nodded. "Miss Greengrass." Close up, Narcissa noticed that Daphne, too, looked much younger than her thirty-six years. She had been in the same Hogwarts class as Draco, after all, yet she actually looked like she had just graduated. And Narcissa became jealous…she wanted to know the magic that, evidently, caused eternal youth.

"Would you like some tea, Narcissa?" Eleanor asked.

"Please."

"Sarah!" Eleanor called. The kitchen door opened and Sarah entered. "Yes, my Lady? What did you—AAAHHHH!" She shrieked, staring wide-eyed at Narcissa who sent her a little smirk. She had always been rather mean to Sarah, and Bella had been downright nasty to the poor woman.

The doors to the Foyer opened with a bang. Abercrombie and the other two Deatheaters filled the space, wands at the ready.

"My Lady! Is everything alright?" Narcissa noted that all three of the men were frowning at her. She sneered at them and their frowns deepened.

"Everything is fine, Abercrombie. Sarah was just startled to see Lady Malfoy." Eleanor dismissed the men who reluctantly exited, giving Narcissa dark scowls in parting.

"Sarah, Lady Malfoy would like a cup of tea, please." Eleanor spoke gently to the woman, Narcissa noted, placing her hand on Sarah's arm. Interesting. This was a side of Eleanor that Narcissa had never seen. She had always treated the house elves with contempt, and had disdain for anyone who disagreed with her on even the smallest point.

"Y-y-yes, my Lady," Sarah stuttered as she scurried back into the kitchen while looking over her shoulder at Narcissa.

Eleanor turned to Narcissa and smirked. "It seems she still remembers you, Cissa. And not fondly."

Daphne snickered.

"Yes; well, I confess that I was never very kind to her," Narcissa replied haughtily.

"Sarah's a dear. She's been a great help to me since the night she and the other Deatheaters arrived." Eleanor sipped her tea. Sarah came back through the door with another, and shakily handed it to Narcissa.

"Thank you," Narcissa told her, smirking at the look of shock on Sarah's face.

"Y-you're very welcome, L-Lady Malfoy." Then she scurried back into the kitchen.

"Now, Cissa dear, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Narcissa noticed that Eleanor and Daphne exchanged a quick glance.

"Do I need a reason to visit family, El?" She countered, sipping her own tea.

Daphne snorted a laugh, earning her a glare from Narcissa.

"No, of course not," Eleanor replied, smirking. "And yet, it's been decades since we've seen you. I'm surprised the urge to visit us never hit you before now." She and Daphne exchanged another look.

Narcissa sighed and took another sip of her tea. Seeing no reason to be coy, she asked, "Who was the child I saw in Diagon Alley with…with Andromeda?"

"Told you," Daphne murmured, still smirking.

Eleanor sighed. "Who do you think it was, Cissa?"

"She looked just like Bella, Eleanor!" Narcissa hissed. "But Bella _couldn't_ have a child that young. Or _could_ she? I read the article in the Prophet that told about you and Augustus escaping with a bunch of Deatheaters, and a _small child_! The child certainly wasn't yours, and I never heard anything about a missing child making the rounds of the Prophet. They couldn't figure it out either. But that child looked so much like Bella that at the very least, she _has_ to be family! Who is she?"

Eleanor was quiet for several moments, just staring at Narcissa. Sighing again, and looking away, she replied, "Cissa, I think it's safer if you don't know."

Narcissa became enraged. "And what? It's ok for the Greengrasses and my traitorous sister Andromeda to know, but not me?! That child _must_ be a Black! I have every right to know who she is! And if the child is indeed Bella's sister, why shouldn't I be allowed to meet her?!"

"It's…complicated," Eleanor began. But Narcissa cut her off.

"I have very little family left, Eleanor, and if Bella has a child, I want to know her and tell her about what her mother was like before…before that _snake_ got his hooks in her! I want the child to know what she was like when she was younger!" She choked back a sob and buried her face in her hands. Daphne reached out and gently rubbed Narcissa's shoulder.

"_Please_, Eleanor!" Narcissa begged, looking once more at her cousin. "Please tell me who she is!"

The kitchen door opened again. Augustus entered the room with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands, engrossed in an article he was reading. "'As powerful as ten Dumbledores….'" He chuckled. "Ten Dumbledores. Now _that_ would truly be a nightmare!" Glancing up from the paper, he noticed the women. "Good afternoon, ladies. How is your tea going?" He was already looking back at the paper again. He froze, then did a double take as he realized there was an extra person. "Narcissa?" His tone was incredulous.

Despite her intense desire to find out if Bella had a child, Narcissa couldn't resist the smirk that formed on her face hearing the tone of utter surprise in his voice. She had managed to shock one of the most powerful wizards of all time. A very rare feat.

"Narcissa, it's lovely to see you! What in the world are you doing here?" Narcissa stood as Augustus approached her, holding out her hand. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"She has questions," Eleanor replied for her. "She would like to know about…the child."

"I see." Augustus silently contemplated Narcissa for several moments, and she grew nervous under his gaze. Finally he sighed, and sat down beside her. "My dear, that is very dangerous information. Both for you and for the child herself. It is not something that we talk about with just anyone. Only a tiny handful of individuals know the truth, and they are all people that I trust implicitly."

Narcissa took his hand in hers. "Please, Augustus! I'm begging you! The child, I—I just want to know who she is. I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Augustus shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you personally, Cissa. In point of fact, I do. You defied that idiot Riddle to protect your family, after all. I believe you are being completely sincere. However, I do not fully trust Lucius. And I know that you would most likely tell him about the child."

"Lucius _is_ a two-faced coward," Narcissa whispered. "And yet…I love him. He is a good man, deep inside. Most have never seen it; they only see his public displays of arrogance, cowardice, and anger. He's just afraid." She sent a pleading look at Augustus. "But I want to know about the child. I need to know! Please!"

Augustus' heart was moved for the woman. But he had spent too many years protecting Arabella, too many years making plans for the future of Magical society to let his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't risk it.

Daphne spoke then. "Uncle, perhaps Lady Malfoy could do what my father did. That would be binding, and it would then be safe to tell her."

Augustus considered it. "Well, yes it would. But Narcissa is not the head of the Malfoy family, and I will not be telling Lucius_ anything_ of the child at this point."

"True," Eleanor said. "However, she is the last surviving full member of the House of Black. Andromeda might be older, but she told me that she had renounced the name of Black. Cissa could pledge her loyalty as the head of the House of Black. I, as a member of that family myself, would witness it."

Augustus considered it again silently for a few moments while Narcissa stared at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Finally, he sighed. "Very well," he said as he stood up and faced Narcissa. "I have no real use for formalities, but traditions are important to the cohesion of our society." He looked down at Narcissa. "Will you pledge me your loyalty?" He intoned.

Narcisssa got off the couch and knelt in front of him, holding her want out across both her palms. "I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, pledge the loyalty of the House of Black to Lord Augustus Quincy Barton Porter, to the end of time. So be it."

"So be it," Augustus replied, placing his hand on the wand resting in her hands. I glowed a moment before a painless bolt of energy shot through both his and Narcissa's hands, and a momentary yellow glow enveloped both. Then offering Narcissa his hand, he raised her to her feet and embraced her. Stepping back, he held her at arm's length and gently said, "The child is indeed the daughter of your sister Bellatrix."

Narcissa sank onto the couch with something between a deep sigh and a sob. "I _knew_ it!" She then looked at Eleanor and Augustus. "Who was the father?" She asked. "And how did Rodolphus not know?"

"We are not aware of all the details, to be honest." Augustus replied. He put his hands behind his back and began slowly pacing across the room as he spoke, as if he were back teaching and giving a lecture. "The child's name is Arabella. You will note that her name contains part of your sister's. Severus was her father. Evidently, Riddle was able to use certain spells to disguise the pregnancy from everyone else, including Bella's husband. Only the three of them ever knew it. The others believed that she was some pureblood child that Riddle had kidnapped for some strange reason. The man was thoroughly evil, and no one could fathom his twisted mind, so I assume they all just believed without questioning it.

"When Arabella was about one, Severus reached out to Eleanor, knowing that she was a Seer. He didn't go into much detail, but he intrigued us enough that Eleanor agreed to meet with him. When she arrived at their arranged meeting place, he was holding the child. In a rush of words, he explained only that Riddle was trying to breed ever more and more powerful witches and wizards. He'd started with Severus and Bella because they were about the two most powerful of his followers. Severus loved the child, and would not allow her to be twisted to Riddle's evil. He handed the child to Eleanor, and begged her to protect her.

"Of course, Eleanor readily agreed. And just before he left, Severus kissed the child on her forehead and murmured, 'Goodbye, my darling Arabella.' Then he was gone. We never heard from him again. Somehow, he managed to conceal what he had done from both Riddle and Bellatrix, but Riddle eventually managed to figure out that it was we who had Arabella. I'm still not certain how he did, but I have my guesses. Anyway, we took her in and raised her as our own."

Augustus stopped pacing and looked at Narcissa. "She doesn't know who her parents are," he stated, sounding almost guilty. "We haven't been able to figure out how to go about telling her that. She calls Andromeda aunt, but she doesn't know that she really _is_ her aunt."

"Does…Andromeda know?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Augustus replied. "The Deatheaters here with us know, as do Andromeda, the Greengrasses, and Minerva McGonagall…and now you. That is all for the moment, and it must remain that way for a while longer."

"Why McGonagall, of all people?" Narcissa wondered. "She hates Slytherin House, and was one of Dumbledore's closest followers!"

"We felt having someone at Hogwarts aware of the situation was a good idea. And we trust Minerva. She may hate Slytherins, but she still loves Eleanor. And she is fair, at the very least."

Narcissa nodded, thinking over everything she'd just heard. "When might I be able to…meet Arabella?" A sudden desire to get to know her niece had filled her mind with happiness and excitement.

"Arabella will be home for the Christmas holidays," Eleanor replied, glancing at Augustus. "You are more than welcome to visit then, Cissa."

"Provided you are very careful," added Augustus. "There are still some of Riddle's most loyal followers at large, and we are still desperately sought by the Ministry. We are not yet ready to put our own plans into motion. So we must remain hidden. That's one reason we live among the muggles. It is harder to both detect and apprehend witches and wizards when they are surrounded by muggles."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, it did take me a good while to track you down myself for that very reason."

"How do you think Lucius would take the news?" Eleanor asked.

Narcissa shrugged. "It's difficult to say He was always jealous of Severus being the Dark Lord's right hand man when he himself wanted the position. And he was scared of Bella."

"At some point in the near future, I will pay him a little visit. But for now, please keep the knowledge of Arabella's existence to yourself."

"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa replied.

"Oh please," Augustus chuckled. "Outside of official events, there's no need to be so formal, Narcissa. I've known you since you were a baby, for Morgana's sake!"

Narcissa smiled. She felt happier and lighter of heart than she had for decades. Things seemed to be falling into place at long last. Narcissa knew that Augustus and Eleanor hadn't been idle for all these years. She knew that they were planning something; and having the sworn loyalty of the Greengrasses, currently the most powerful of the Pureblood families, made that even clearer. It would be nice to be nice to be on the winning side for once, after the last two failures. And Augustus was no Voldermort, that much was certain. He was more like a Voldermort crossed with a Dumbledore, though as she knew he hated those two men she would never tell him that.

And…she had a niece! There was a part of her beloved Bella still alive in the world! She looked forward to meeting the child.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Arabella excelled in her studies. Never at the very top of her classes, but always near it. Being that she was in reality much older than she looked, and that she had excellent teachers in Augustus and Eleanor, she had been taught much before even arriving at school, so it wasn't a truly fair comparison to the rest of her year. Loved by most of her teachers, they had nothing but praise for the child.

She was also the most friendly and outgoing child in her year. Arabella would talk to anyone, no matter their house. And because of that, she was the only one outside of a few Ravenclaws who would interact with the Slytherins. They were a bit leery of her because she was a Gryffindor, but also a bit more open because she was a Greengrass, who traditionally were Slytherins.

She was closer to Scorpius, and thus by default Albus Potter, than she was to most other Slytherins. Scorpius had tracked her down within the first week because of her name, and they had grown to be friends because they were family. She was a little more distant to Albus, because of his brother James, but they did get along well enough. Each was tolerant of the other because they both liked Scorpius.

Arabella and James did NOT get on well. Not at all. He was constantly teasing her, and she was forever yelling at him because of it, much to the amusement of the other Gryffindors.

Charlotte was a different story altogether. Arabella and Charlotte were rarely seen apart from one another, and more often than not Celine would also be with them. The three girls did nearly everything together. Rose, who had her own circle of friends, would still often hang out with them, and in their dorm the four girls talked about everything together.

All this pleased the Headmistress immensely. She was, so to speak, still holding her breath regarding Arabella, and watching her closely for any signs of danger—both from the child herself as well as directed at her from outside sources. She wished Arabella and James would stop sniping at each other so much, but Minerva feared that was just the way James was. He reminded her very much of both his grandfather and Sirius Black…so he was very well named.

All in all, though, Minerva was pleased, and things continued along well. Until one fateful night in the Gryffindor common room, a couple weeks before the Christmas holiday…..

**Another chapter for you all. Kinda wordy, for which I apologize; and once again not very much from Arabella. But I needed to fill in a few things. I've never been one to beg for reviews, but I hope that if anyone is still reading this, you're at least enjoying it. **** As I've said before, the story is basically canon, with a few minor exceptions (ie, Neville is married to Luna, not Hannah). And yes, at some point Arabella will develop a romantic attraction. But I shant say to whom just yet…**

**Also, just to be official: I am not J K Rowling, as if anyone needed to be told that. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine.**


	11. Magical Tussle

**MAGICAL TUSSLE**

It had been a long and tiring week for Arabella. Classes were getting busier with homework and studying as the end of term drew nearer. Everyone was getting excited about the Christmas holiday break that was coming up. And _James_ had been _extra_ annoying lately.

It drove Arabella mad. She just could not understand why that boy had to be so _mean _and_ immature_, and why did he get _away_ with so much? She had heard all about how his father, aunt, and uncle were called "The Golden Trio" when they were at Hogwarts…she had heard all about how his father was the head of Magical Law Enforcement, and his aunt was the current Minister of Magic…and she had heard all about how his father had been the one who'd killed the Dark Lord. And she was sick of hearing all about it. Most of the other girls drooled over James as well, which further infuriated Arabella.

She didn't mind Albus near as much, though. It was sometimes difficult to imagine that the two boys were even brothers. Albus was nothing like James, she would often tell Charlotte and Celine. And James would be mean to his younger brother as well, just because he'd been put into Slytherin, which infuriated Arabella even more. Siblings should treat each other with love, and have each other's backs, not be mean! Arabella had always wanted a sibling…

Arabella was a bit more cautious as to what she said whenever Rose was around, she being the cousin of the Potter boys. She liked Rose, she truly did, but for some reason never felt as close to Rose as she did to Charlotte and Celine. Probably because she _was_ the Potter boys' cousin, and that name still made Arabella feel strange. She didn't know why it made her feel strange, and she didn't like that it made her feel strange.

After supper Friday night, Charlotte and Celine were sitting on a sofa in a corner of the common room. Arabella was sitting in a chair across from them. The three girls were talking about the exams and what their plans were for the upcoming holidays. Without warning, James walked over and plopped himself onto the couch, dropping between Charlotte and Celine, draping his arms across the girls' shoulders.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite firsties: Loony Lovegood, Silent Celine, and Ghastly Greengrass! What are you ladies up to this fine winter's evening?"

All three girls reacted as they usually did when James and his entourage started picking on them: Celine tried to melt into whatever was nearby…in this case the sofa; Charlotte hung her head and blushed, hiding her face behind her hair; and Arabella…Arabella got mad. Only tonight, she was more than mad—she became enraged.

Shooting out of the chair, she glared at James, her hands balled into fists, and yelled, "WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?! CAN"T YOU LEAVE US ALONE FOR _ONE DAY_? WHY ARE YOU SO_ HATEFUL_?"

The entire common room went silent. Xavier, William, and Robert, James's closest friends, were staring at her with wide, round eyes. Rose had her hand on her mouth, likewise looking on with wide, round eyes. In fact, everyone in the room except for James and Arabella had wide, round eyes. James was smirking, and Arabella glared back at him.

"Come on, girls," Arabella muttered, pulling Charlotte up off the couch and then reaching to do the same for Celine. "Let's go to the dorm. It suddenly stinks in here." The three started towards the staircase. They had made it to the foot of the stairs when suddenly Arabella saw something flash in the corner of her eye. Charlotte jumped and let out a squeal, then reached around to rub her backside.

Arabella snapped her head around and caught sight of James leaning over the back of the couch. His wand was in his hand and he was sneering at the girls. He winked at Arabella.

It was as if a switch flipped in Arabella's brain. That was the only way she could describe it when she thought over the incident later. A hazy, reddish—black color seemed to cloud her vision. All she could see was James as everything else in the room receded. She pivoted on her heel. Without her realizing it, her wand was suddenly in her hand. She jabbed it at James and a bolt of red energy flew out of it. James had just an instant to prepare but somehow managed to deflect the spell. He quickly sent one flying back at Arabella, who deflected it without really even trying. She saw only James…his face filled her vision. She fired off another one that he once more was just in time to deflect.

His three friends belatedly pulled their wands out as well, but Arabella, never taking her eyes off James, made a slashing movement at the three, and they all fell over, sliding a good three feet across the floor. Arabella immediately sent another spell flying at James, which, again, he deflected. But before he could return one at her, Arabella sent another flying…and another…and another again.

James was hard pressed now. He only partially deflected one, shot one at Arabella which she deftly sidestepped, and was hit by another from her. "Ow!" He yelled. But Arabella did not relent. Pivoting and twisting and spinning, firing spell after spell at James (most of which were getting through now), she advanced on him, driving him off the couch and into a corner of the room.

No one else came to his aid…no one dared to. They all gazed fearfully at Arabella, who continued to furiously launch spells. It was as if all the months of pent up anger at the teasing she and her friends had received from James was pouring out at once, like a dam that had burst. They weren't terrible spells—just stinging hexes for the most part, but they seemed fueled by a rage that came from deep inside of her, giving them extra power.

Finally, James was cowering in the corner as Arabella fired a few more spells off, punctuated by her angry shouts of "**NOW **(spell) **STOP **(spell) **BEING **(spell) **SO **(spell) **MEAN! **(spell)" Arabella raised her wand for one last strike at the terrified boy, when suddenly her wand flew backwards out of her hand as a voice boomed out, echoing in the silent room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Minerva had gone to the Gryffindor common room in search of one of the seventh year prefect girls to clarify the basis for her having given a Ravenclaw boy detention. As the portrait of the fat Lady was swinging open, Minerva heard what sounded like a girl shouting. Frowning, she stepped into the room just in time to see James launch a stinging hex at Charlotte Longbottom. The girl yelped. Minerva was as yet unnoticed by the Gryffindors as their attention was focused on the events in the corner of the common room.

She sighed and opened her mouth to chastise James, when Arabella spun around. Wand in hand, the child began launching a series of spells at James, whilst also deftly avoiding the spells he fired back at her. Arabella waved her wand at James' three friends, and Minerva was astonished as the three fell down and slid a few feet across the floor. Arabella hadn't even taken her eyes off James.

Minerva watched, transfixed, as Arabella attacked James over and over. A detached part of her mind noted that Arabella used Eleanor's dueling style, coupled with Severus' fluidity of movement, driven by an anger that, Minerva surmised, was reminiscent of her mother Bellatrix. Minerva had heard rumors of how ruthless Bellatrix could be, and Arabella appeared to share at least some of that ruthlessness…she was giving James no chance to recover from the relentless barrage of spells she was throwing at him.

James was cowering in the corner, Arabella glaring and baring her teeth while she yelled at him. She raised her wand for one last spell, and Minerva suddenly came out of her daze. She muttered 'expelliarmus' and Arabella's wand flew into Minerva's hand. Then in her most stern voice she yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Every eye in the room looked at her. Arabella spun around with a look of horror. She held Minerva's gaze for two full seconds, then she hung her head and stared at the floor.

"What is the meaning of this? Brawling in the common room like a couple of Slytherins? Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

James got up from where he'd been cowering in the corner, as he and his three friends all started talking at once. "She attacked me, Headmistress!" James accused, pointing at Arabella. His three friends all nodded their heads and tried to add their own versions of the story, their voices overlapping.

Minerva cast a sidelong glance at Arabella. The girl was silent, still staring at the floor. She made no effort to defend herself against the boys' accusations. She didn't look angry. On the contrary, the look on her face was one of genuine remorse, with a bit of fear mixed in.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Minerva said loudly enough to be heard over the chatter of the four boys, "I happened to see that you actually started this whole mess when you hexed Miss Lovegood." That shut the boys up fast. His three friends subtly moved back from James a bit.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for fighting." A collective groan went up from the others in the room. "And that will be one detention, with me, tomorrow night, Mr. Potter."

"But, Headmistress—"James began. However, Minerva cut him off.

Her eyes flashed. "Would you like it to be for an entire week?"

He looked away and mumbled, "No, ma'am."

"Very well." She turned to Arabella. "Miss Greengrass, please come with me."

"Yes, ma'am," the child murmured. Minerva turned to exit the common room. Arabella, her eyes still lowered, following after her.

Some girls on the other side of the room made a loud "Ooooohhhhhh," sound after them. Pausing at the door, Minerva snapped her head around. "That will be quite enough of that!" The room fell silent once more. She gave James one last stern look. "And no further hexing will be tolerated, Mr. Potter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am," was his sullen reply.

Turning once more, she and Arabella stepped out into the corridor.

They walked through the many twisting and turning hallways that Hogwarts was famous for. Arabella had her eyes downcast, watching her feet as she walked beside the headmistress. And they walked in silence. Neither said a word for at least five minutes. Then Minerva heard a very soft murmur from Arabella.

"I'm sorry."

It was so soft that at first Minerva thought she may have imagined it. "Did you say something, Miss Greengrass?"

Silence. Then a little sniff, followed by another "I'm sorry."It was a tiny bit louder than before, but Minerva knew she'd heard it this time.

"Sorry for what?" Minerva knew she was pushing slightly with the question. But she wanted to see what the child's response would be.

At first the response was more silence. They started to climb some stairs. "I'm sorry that I attacked…James."

Minerva nodded. She heard the sincerity in the child's voice and knew she was genuinely sorry. She had also heard the little pause Arabella had made before saying James. She knew Arabella wasn't the instigator in whatever feud there was between the two children. It was always James.

James was very much a trouble maker, and Minerva knew that quite well. His first year had given her more grey hairs than the Weasley twins had during their entire Hogwarts years. He was quite similar to his grandfather and namesake. She wasn't certain why that was: his family connections? Trying to get out from under his father's shadow? Or was he truly just a bully? And why did he seem to single Arabella and her two friends out for the brunt of his bullying?

They continued up the stairs, once more in silence. Minerva cast another sidelong glance at Arabella. The child was still looking at her feet. Part way up the stairs, Minerva turned to the left and started down yet another corridor, Arabella still following silently. Halfway down the hall, Minerva stopped at a window that looked out across the Black Lake onto the moor beyond. The waning moon cast a bare glimmer of light, allowing the stars to shine brightly. She sighed and rested her hands on the window sill.

Arabella stood next to her, head still down, standing a couple feet back from the window. Until the Headmistress murmured, "The view from here is beautiful, is it not, Miss Greengrass?"

Arabella looked up finally, letting out a small gasp of wonder when she saw the view in front of her. Moving closer, she gazed out and replied, "Yes, ma'am, it is!"

"I often come up here when I need to relax and think," Minerva said. "It's peaceful, and even in the daylight the view is wonderful." The two stood and gazed out into the night silently for several minutes.

"How are you enjoying your first term?" Minerva asked after a while, casting yet another sidelong glance at Arabella.

The girl shrugged, her eyes still gazing across the lake. "Mostly I love it, ma'am. I've made some friends and I'm learning a lot…" Her voice trailed off, leaving an incomplete thought.

"But…?" Minerva prompted, knowing there was more and guessing it had something to do with James' bullying.

Arabella sighed. "I'm not sure I fit in with Gryffindor, ma'am."

This surprised Minerva a bit. She turned to face the child. "Oh? Why is that? The Sorting Hat knows what it's doing. Do you think it made a mistake?"

Arabella scrunched her face. "I—I wouldn't say that, ma'am. It's not my place to say if it made a mistake or not. It's just…the other kids tell me I shouldn't talk to Slytherins, but I like talking to Scorpius. And his friend. And they also tell me I shouldn't clap for the other houses when they do something good. But, shouldn't we be happy for others when they do well? Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"And why do the Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other so much? Sure, some Slytherins are sort of rude. But then, so are a lot of Gryffindors. My parents were both in Slytherin; so were my cousins Daphne and Astoria, and they're both wonderful ladies! I just don't understand." She fell silent again.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Minerva asked, prodding a little once more.

Arabella turned to face Minerva. "I was so excited about coming to Hogwarts. I've waited to be here and dreamed of it for years. But from the moment I arrived, that…that _Potter_ boy has done _nothing_ but bug me! I never did anything to him! He started in on me before I was even sorted because he didn't like my last name! And he said the same thing about Scorpius' name too! Why does he have to be so _mean_?"

Minerva wasn't certain how to answer the girl's question. Her own feelings toward the Potter family were divided as well. Deciding to suddenly switch tracks and take a wild leap, Minerva said, "Did you know that I went to school with your aunt Eleanor?"

Arabella was stunned into silence. She stood gaping at Minerva for so long that the Headmistress smirked. "Yes, I know about everything, my dear. Your uncle Augustus visited me this past summer to tell me you would be coming to Hogwarts. Your aunt Eleanor and I were good friends during our years here at school."

"You…_you're_ Minnie?" Arabella finally managed to say.

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"That's what Auntie calls you," Arabella quickly added. "She's talked about you my whole life, about how much she misses you and how much fun the two of you had here. That was one reason I wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad…I hoped I could find a friend like that." She looked at Minerva with awe. "But I had no idea that _you_ were Minnie!"

Minerva felt the tears gathering in her eyes at the child's words, but held them back. She wasn't prepared to tell the child that she and her aunt had a falling out over her uncle. So she was thankful when Arabella herself changed the topic. "Did….did you know my parents, ma'am?" Her voice was low and soft, almost as if she was afraid to know the answer.

"I didn't really know your mother," Minerva replied, for which was glad. She definitely didn't want to have _that_ discussion with the child! "But I did know your father veiry well. I worked with him for many years."

Arabella's eyes lit up with hope and excitement. "What was he like?"

Minerva smiled at the child, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Your father was one of the bravest men I have ever met. He was a great hero and saved the lives of many people during the war, and even before it. I—I wish I could tell you more, but it's safer if I don't. I'm sorry, child.

Arabella looked away, out the window again. "It's alright, ma'am," she replied, and Minerva heard the melancholy in her voice. "Uncle says that it's better if I don't know much, because there are still a lot of bad people who hate my parents and would want to hurt me if they knew who I was. He promised he'll tell me, when the time is right. And I trust my uncle."

Minerva wished that she could say the same. But, she still didn't fully trust Augustus. She knew he was up to _something_. Just what it was remained to be seen.

The silence starched between the two, until Minerva finally broke it. There was so much more she wanted to say, but somehow the time didn't feel right. "It's getting late. I'll see you back to the common room." She didn't want the child running afoul of any roaming prefects.

Arabella looked at the floor once again, and gave a soft, "Yes, ma'am."

Minerva smiled, and raised Arabella's chin with her finger so that the child was looking at her. "And no more brawling with Mr. Potter, if you please, young lady." Her voice was gentle. "If he bothers you, let me know. I'll talk to him."

Arabella managed a small smile of her own. "Yes, Headmistress."

The walk back to the Gryffindor section was quiet once more. Arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait, Minerva gave the password. the portrait swung open, and she wished Arabella a good night, turning and walking off. As the child stepped through the doorway, Minerva paused and turned around. "And Miss Greengrass?"

'Arabella paused and turned as well. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Never be afraid of standing up for your friends. Even if it gets you in trouble. Good night."

"Good night, ma'am," Arabella replied. She turned and entered the common room, a slight frown on her face as she thought over the parting words of the Headmistress. The room was mostly quiet. Several faces turned to her as she entered, then began whispering. Arabella was greeted by Charlotte and Celine. "Arabella! Are you ok? Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked, sounding concerned.

Arabella smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

"Wh—what happened?" Celine asked, wide-eyed.

Arabella shrugged. "Not much, really. We just talked. The Headmistress told me to stop brawling with James," she replied, blushing. Scanning the common room quickly, Arabella was relieved to not see James or his friends anywhere.

Charlotte noticed this and smirked. "Don't worry, they went up to their dorms soon after you left with the Headmistress."

Arabella let out a sigh of relief. "That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm exhausted. Come on, let's go to bed, too. We've still got those stupid exams to worry about." The three girls headed off to their dorm.

Back in her own rooms, Minerva pondered her discussion with Arabella as she got ready for bed. Minerva was not going to make the mistake that Albus had made with Riddle all those years ago. She wouldn't play favorites, but she would do her best o make certain that Arabella didn't turn out like either of her parents: Severus had been bullied so horribly by the elder James Potter that he had been driven into the ranks of the Deatheaters and ended up bitter and jaded.

Nor would she allow Arabella to become another Bellatrix, both for the child's sake and the sake of the magical community itself. Somehow, she had to get James Potter to stop bothering Arabella Greengrass.

And as Minerva lay in bed unable to fall asleep, something came to her out of the blue, something that she quite literally hadn't thought of for many years. It was an alleged prophecy that Sybil Trelawney had babbled more than fifteen years ago when one of her "fits" had taken hold of her.

No one had really paid much attention to it…in fact, not many people took poor Sybil seriously at all. And at the time, neither had Minerva. But now, for some reason, it was at the front of her mind, not letting her sleep. But Sybil had been right before, on occasion. And now her words felt like they had just taken on extra meaning. Sybil had said, "A son of the Light, and a daughter of the Darkness together shall heal the breach."

N one understood what it meant by "sealing the breach". The few who had actually remembered it, Minerva included, thought it must have to do with houses. And usually Gryffindor and Slytherin were the ones who came to mind. But what if it _wasn't_ referring to houses at all? What if it was referring to family, to bloodlines? Arabella was about as much a "daughter of the darkness" as one could get…both parents Deatheaters, pureblood supremacists raising her, with other Deatheaters around her entire life. What if it _was_ family?

Minerva pondered the possibilities long into the night, until she finally drifted into sleep….

**Heh heh heh… trust me, the prophecy isn't **_**quite**_** as obvious as most may think. But it IS referring to Arabella and a boy…but that is all I shall say.**


	12. A Christmas Ghost Story

**A CHRISTMAS GHOST STORY**

"**Sweet master doctor, learned master doctor, who ever heard of a witch that really died? You can always get them back."**

**C. S. Lewis, "Prince Caspian"**

"Bella! Guess what?" Charlotte ran up to Arabella after classes the day before end of term. Arabella had just entered the Great Hall for supper. Charlotte grabbed her arm and led her over to the Gryffindor table. Celine was already sitting in their usual spot. She smiled as the other two girls sat down beside her.

"I asked my mum if you two could come over for New Years, and she said it was ok with her but I should ask my dad. So I did, and he said it was ok with him if it was ok with mum! So, you guys want to?"

"Um, my family's going to Spain for the holidays, so I guess I can't." Celine sounded disappointed.

"Oh, that's too bad," Charlotte replied, her face falling. "I mean, going to Spain sounds amazing! Just too bad you probably can't come over for New Years." She turned. "What about you, Bella? Think maybe you could come?"

"I'll have to ask my cousin if she's ok with it," Arabella replied. "But I really want to. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun!"

After supper, the girls chattered as they exited the great hall. "I'm bushed,' Celine said. "All these exams are driving me crazy!"

Charlotte patted Celine's shoulder. "Hang in there, Cel…just one left to go. We're nearly done." She turned to Arabella. "You want to study for the potions exam with us?"

Arabella nodded. "Sure, I'm kind of worried about that exam. I think it's going to be pretty tough." She twirled her hair as she spoke, a sure sign that she was nervous.

Celine laughed. "You? Worried about a potions exam? You're the best in the class at potions, Bella! You always get perfects, or nearly so."

"But this is the midterm," Arabella replied. "I'm just extra worried about doing it well, that's all. I'm going to stop off in the library. There are a couple books I want to check. I'll meet you in the common room later and we can go over notes." The girls parted ways, with Arabella heading off to the library and her friends starting up the stairs.

Arabella loved the library, and went there to study or read most evenings, if even just for a short time. She loved books and learning about new things, and she was an avid reader. Growing up, Augustus would frequently take her to muggle libraries and let her check out as many books as she wished. Sadly, there were relatively few books in their house, due to their moving around frequently in the early years. Once, while they were still living in Ireland, he'd even taken her to the library at Trinity College in Dublin. Arabella had never seen so many books in one place! But even that was nothing compared to the library at Hogwarts. Arabella also enjoyed the library at Greengrass Manor whenever they visited there. Her cousins collected old and rare volumes.

She found the books she was looking for and sat down at a table, quickly losing herself in reading. She jotted down notes and got a few other books that had been referenced in the ones she'd started out with.

Eventually, she heard a clock striking Eight somewhere in the castle and jumped up from the table. "Uh oh," she muttered. "I've been here way longer than I'd planned! The girls are going to kill me!" She returned the books to their shelves, gathered up her notes, and dashed out the door.

As she neared the stairway to the dungeons, she heard a rustling sound. A voice whispered, "Arabella!"

She glanced down the stairs in time to see what looked like a shadow around the curve, flickering in the torchlight. "Hello?" She called. The shadow descended the stairs and moved out of sight. She walked to the top of the staircase, trying to see around the curve. But no one was there.

As she turned to walk away, she heard her name called once more, a bit louder this time. Turning back to the stairs, she again called, "Hello? Who's there?" She thought she heard a soft giggle floating up the stairs to her.

Arabella began to descend towards the dungeons. It was quiet around her, and her footsteps echoed as she walked. Halfway down, she paused and narrowed her eyes. Maybe this was just another trick of James. She had no desire to deal with him tonight. Turning, she started back up.

"Ara-BELL-a! Ara-BELL-a!" the voice began calling from below in a sing-song fashion. It didn't sound like James…it was definitely a female voice. She moved further down the stairs, finally reaching the bottom. She paused, listening for the voice again. But it was quiet now. She looked both ways down the cold, dark corridor. To the left was the way to the potions classroom…to the right, the Slytherin dorms. She waited for several minutes, but heard nothing more. Sighing, she turned to head back upstairs.

"ARABELLA!" The voice called, commanding, louder now, echoing off the walls of the corridor. Arabella spun around. "Who is it?" She called. The voice had come from the right. There were torches lit in the hallway, but they seemed veiled. The air looked murky. She took a few hesitant steps down the corridor.

"Ara-BELL-a! Ara-BELL-a!" The sing-song voice began again. It was beginning to unnerve her. She thought perhaps it was one of the Slytherin girls she had befriended. "T-Tracey? Is that you?" She tentatively called out. Ahead, the corridor took another jog to the right. The voice came again. "Arabella! She took a few more hesitant steps towards it.

Then she jumped back and gasped…someone had peeked around the corner. Arabella saw one eye, part of a nose, half a mouth turned up in a grin. A wild mane of curly, dark brown hair, that seemed to be moving in a gentle breeze. A woman, not a child, was staring at her from around the corner.

"Wh—who's there?" she called, her voice small and uncertain. Whoever it was, it was not anyone she recognized. And yet the voice seemed somehow vaguely familiar. The face instantly disappeared, and from around the corner came peals of manically cackling laughter.

Frightened though she was, Arabella's curiosity got the better of her. She made a mad dash for the corner where the face had been, the laughter growing louder with each step. As she came to the corner and started into the corridor, the laughter died away into a fading echo, and Arabella nearly collided with two people walking towards the stairs.

"Here now! Watch where you're going!" Arabella looked up into the faces of two Slytherin prefects. A boy and a girl. "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" the boy asked, glaring down at her. "What are you doing creeping round the Slytherin dorms this time of night, eh? Spying or something?"

"Nah," the girl interjected. "It's that Greengrass girl who pals around with Malfoy and his friend. She's ok, for a Gryffindor. Were you looking for Scorpius?"

"Er…yeah, I had something I needed to tell him." Arabella only half heard her. She was busy trying to discreetly peer around the two older students and see if anyone was lurking further down the hallway. But she didn't see anything.

"Well, you can talk to your boyfriend tomorrow. It's study hours for Slytherins at the moment."

Arabella looked up at him, making a face. "Ewww, Scorpius isn't my _boyfriend_! We're cousins!"

The Slytherin girl laughed. "Well, like Liam said, it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Run off back to your dorm, little Gryffy."

There being nothing else for it, Arabella did as she was told…much to the relief of Charlotte and Celine, who were beginning to wonder where she'd been for so long. Arabella apologized to her friends and told them she had lost track of time while in the library. However, she did _not_ tell them of what happened in the dungeon stairway and corridor.

Arabella knew there were many ghosts in the Hogwarts castle. She'd seen several of them herself. But none of them seemed overly scary. They were always more friendly and playful than anything else. Whoever she'd seen in the dungeon…that was something she'd never experienced. She knew the face that peeked around the corner at her must have been the one calling her name. But while she had not recognized the face of the woman at all, the voice…the voice seemed familiar, somewhere deep inside her memories.

She had no idea who it could have possibly been, but it had to be a ghost, because neither of the Slytherin prefects had seen it. And a thought took shape in Arabella's mind, a wild thought. And she did have a question for her Eleanor and Daphne when she went home in a couple days.

Soon that day arrived. The three girls boarded the train together. Charlotte could have just flooed home for the holidays with her father, but she wanted to ride the Express with her two friends. Her mother had agreed to meet her at the station.

The ride back to Kings Cross seemed much shorter than the ride to school a few months ago had been. As they exited the train, the girls hugged each other goodbye, then Celine went off to her parents.

Arabella saw Daphne standing near the back of the crowd and waved at her. Daphne smiled and returned the wave.

Charlotte called out "MUM!" She also waved. Arabella saw a woman with slivery blonde hair smile and move forward.

The two girls began making their way through the hordes of people. Charlotte took Arabella by the arm. "Come on, mum's been dying to meet you!" When they reached the woman, she and Charlotte gave each other a tight hug. "Oh, mum, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!" Even though Charlotte's father Neville was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, her mother often traveled as part of her career, so Charlotte hadn't seen her since the summer.

"And I'm very happy to see you, too, my love," Charlotte's mother replied. They parted, and Charlotte turned to Arabella. "Mum, this is my best friend Arabella."

"I'm glad to meet you, Arabella. I'm Luna. I've heard so much about you from Chalotte." She extended her hand to Arabella, who smiled and shook. "And I'm pleased to meet you as well, ma'am." Luna's voice was soft and mellow, with a certain soothing quality to it. She tilted her head and looked at Arabella. "You seem familiar to me, somehow. Have we met before?"

Arabella scrunched her face up. "I don't think so, ma'am. Before Hogwarts I…didn't get out much. I was only around extended family and family retainers."

Movement to her right drew her attention, and Arabella yelled out, "DAPHNE!" She jumped into her cousin's arms, who laughed as she returned Arabella's hug.

"My goodness, what a welcome!" Daphne exclaimed. She smiled at Arabella. "It's so good see you again, sweetheart."

Now it was Arabella's turn to introduce her friend. "Daphne, this is Charlotte. And her mum, Luna."

"I'm please to meet you, Charlotte." She then turned to Luna. "Luna, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Daphne. My goodness, you don't look any older than you did when you graduated. Are you into cosmetics?"

Daphne, not missing a beat, gave a soft laugh. "Oh no, nothing like that. I just manage my father's business affairs and help look after Arabella. What about you? I read somewhere that you were helping to catalogue and find rare magical animals?"

The two girls watched this exchange with gaping mouths. Finally Charlotte exclaimed, "You guys _know _each other?"

The women looked at the girls. "Oh my, yes," Luna replied. "I was a year below Daphne at Hogwarts. She was in Harry Potter's year, and I was in Ginny Weasley's."

Arabella stiffened a little at the mention of the Potter name. Even after all this time it made her feel strange, which she put down to her extreme dislike of James. She noticed Luna's eyes flicker over to her for just a moment before returning to her conversation with Daphne.

After a few moments catching up, the women turned back to the girls and Charlotte said, "Ms. Greengrass? Would it be possible for Arabella to come over for New Years? Mum and dad say it's ok."

Luna turned back to Daphne. "Oh yes, we always have a little get together on New Year's Eve. Nothing fancy, just a few close friends and their children. Arabella is welcome to come a couple days early and stay with Charlotte."

Daphne glanced at Arabella, who sent her a pleading look. After a moment's pause she said, "I don't see that it would be a problem." She turned to Arabella. "We'll check with aunt and uncle first, of course; but I'll put in a good word with them.

Arabella broke out into a face splitting grin. "Oh thank you, Daphne!" She exclaimed, giving her cousin another hug.

After another couple minutes of chatting, the four went their separate ways. Arabella was anxious to see Eleanor and Augustus and the Deatheaters. The pair apparated to Greengrass Manor and then flooed to Eleanor's house.

Arabella's return to the farm was a joyous occasion. None of them had seen her since she left in September. Sarah was the first to greet her as she and Daphne stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh, Mistress Arabella, you're home!" She scooped the child into her arms and hugged her while Arabella squealed in delight, returning the hug. Abercrombie entered the room, drawn by the noise. "Is this my little lady? It can't be! You've gotten so big!" He exclaimed, scooping Arabella into his arms also.

Arabella laughed. "Yep, I'm back!"

Abercrombie set her down, and turned to Daphne with a slight bow. "Mistress Daphne, your aunt and uncle should be returning shortly. They ask for you to wait until they do so, as they have a few things to discuss."

Daphne inclined her head. "Of course. I have no other pressing engagements."

"Now come out to the kitchen," Sarah said. "I made you some of those cookies you love so much!"

Arabella cheered, and grabbing Daphne's hand pulled her out into the kitchen with her.

As promised, within a half hour Augustus and Eleanor returned home. Their reunion with Arabella was filled with hugs, exclamations of happiness, and-on Eleanor's part-tears. Supper was a joyous occasion filled with laughter. The only minor letdown was when Arabella suddenly asked, "Oh Auntie! I almost forgot! Charlette Longbottom invited me to spend New Year's at her house! May I please go?"

Eleanor's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what? But, sweetheart, you've been gone so long! I thought we'd have a full two weeks to spend with you!"

Pleeease, Auntie?" Arabella whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

"But—but—" Eleanor spluttered.

"The Longbottoms are a nice family, Aunt Eleanor," Daphne put in. "I'm sure Arabella would be safe, and I know she'd have a lovely time."

Eleanor was weakening, but still undecided. So Augustus stepped in. "Come now, my love," he said to Eleanor, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of it. "It will be good for Arabella to spend time among her friends outside of school."

With a defeated sigh, Eleanor gave in. "Oh, very well." Her tone was sullen. "But we'll still talk about it some more later.

Arabella cheered, and launched herself at Eleanor. "Thank you, Auntie! Thank you!" That lifted Eleanor's spirits some, and the conversation continued on to other topics.

Arabella stayed up late into the evening, regaling everyone with stories from her months at Hogwarts. Several of the others then shared about their time at the school as well. Arabella ended up falling asleep on the sofa snuggled between Eleanor and Daphne. Sarah gently lifted her and carried her to her room, tucking her in to bed.

Daphne spent the night at their house and stayed for breakfast the following morning before flooing back to the Greengrass estate. Eleanor, Augustus, Daphne, and Arabella sat around the table enjoying one another's company as they ate.

"Auntie, did…did either of my parents die at Hogwarts?" Arabella asked without looking up from her food. The question came out of the blue and caught all three of the adults by surprise. They fell silent, exchanging nervous glances with each other, hesitant to reply.

Finally Augustus gave a subtle nod to Eleanor who turned to Arabella. "Well, yes, my darling. Your mother did. She died in the battle of Hogwarts." She paused again as the adults once more exchanged glances. "Why do you ask?"

Arabella had already decided not to mention her encounter in the dungeons with anyone yet. She still wasn't certain exactly what had happened, and needed more time to think it through before saying anything. So she gave a nonchalant shrug. "I just wondered. There are ghosts at Hogwarts, and I just thought…well, maybe I could see the ghosts of my mum and dad. That's all."

Once more the adults looked at each other. Augustus, finished with his breakfast, stood up and quickly excused himself to the garden. Eleanor sent him a little glare, and muttered "Chicken" under her breath., which drew a snicker from Daphne.

Arabella seemed oblivious to the little exchange.

Soon Eleanor and Daphne stood as well. "It's time I headed for home," Daphne said. She leaned down and hugged Arabella. "We'll see you for Christmas in a few days."

Arabella looked up, eyes alight. "We're going to the Manor for Christmas?"

"Yes, my love," Eleanor replied, smiling at the look of delight in the child's eyes. "Your cousins have been so kind as to invite us this year." Since Narcisssa was in on the secret of Arabella now, and Arabella had become friends with her cousin Scorpius, Augustus had accepted the invitation that the Greengrasses had been giving him for years. It was time to start putting some of their plans into motion.

"Will Astoria be there?" Arabella asked, looking at Daphne.

"Indeed she will," came the reply.

"Then that means Scorpius will be there, too!" Arabella's face lit with excitement. "This is going to be the best Christmas yet!"

**Things start popping in the next chapter…I hope. And I won't insult anyone's intelligence by asking if you know who was calling to Arabella before she left Hogwarts for Christmas. As always, I hope you enjoy. Any questions or insights, please feel free to share them.**


	13. Holiday Shenagnigans: Part One

**HOLIDAY SHENANIGANS PART ONE: CHRISTMAS**

Christmas that year was the best one Arabella had experienced in her life. Following the tradition in Augustus' household, there was a mixture of magical and muggle holiday celebrations. On Christmas Eve, Arabella, along with Augustus, Eleanor, Abercrombie and Sarah had hot chocolate. Then they listened as Augustus read "The Night Before Christmas". Afterwards they watched "A Christmas Carol".

"The muggles have no idea how true this story was," Augustus chuckled. "Magic lies dormant in more of them than most of us would believe."

On Christmas day, Sarah made a special breakfast for the entire household. Then it was time for presents. Delighted to have Arabella back home, the former Deatheaters all plied her with gifts…some homemade, some purchased. Augustus gave her a couple very old and rare books that Arabella had seen in the library at Hogwarts and mentioned in one of her letters. She had no idea how Augustus had acquired copies of his own. When she asked him, he just winked at her and said, "I know some people."

Eleanor gave her two of what she described as a holster for her wand. It fit on Arabella's forearm, and held her wand in a sheath. With a simple flick of her wrist, a spring in the bottom of the sheath shot her wand out into the palm of her hand.

Augustus snorted. "Holsters. Rather cliché, aren't they? _I_ don't use a wand holster."

Eleanor laughed. "_You_ don't even use a wand, my love, so why would you need a holster?"

Arabella, however, was delighted, and kept practicing releasing her wand even after she had mastered the action. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "But why two, Auntie?"

"Well, this way you can wear your wand on either arm. No more pocket of your robes for storing your wand, sweetheart! Also, next summer Uncle Augustus and I plan to purchase a back-up wand for you. I carry two wands, and I would feel much better if you had a spare as well."

Arabella's face beamed, and she threw herself onto Eleanor. "Oh, thank you auntie!" Then she did the same to Augustus.

"This is from me, Miss Arabella," Sarah said, handing a wrapped package to Arabella. The child eagerly opened the gift to find a set of gorgeous dress robes. Arabella gasped. "Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you, Miss Sarah!"

"They're not top of the line or anything," Sarah was quick to explain. But Arabella gave the woman a tight hug and whispered, "They're perfect!" Her comment brought tears to Sarah's eyes as she returned the girl's hug.

Abercrombie then handed a package to Arabella. "Merry Christmas, my little lady," he murmured. Inside were two long knives, long enough that they could almost be called small daggers. Arabella lifted them out, taking care to grasp them only by the handles. They were perfectly balanced, looked very old, and she felt magic resting on them.

Eleanor pursed her lips. "Isn't she perhaps still a bit young for knives, Abercrombie?"

"These are enchanted knives, my Lady," Abercrombie replied. "The magic within them will merge with her own, and will not easily miss their intended target even as she learns how to use them. And once she becomes proficient in their use, they will be lethal extensions of her own mind and body."

"Besides, Eleanor," added Augustus, "It is good to learn how to defend oneself by more…conventional means than just magic. One never knows what one will face these days."

Eleanor sighed. "Very well. I see your point. Many pureblood families still teach their children how to use such weapons. I just worry about her." She caressed the side of Arabella's face as the child smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Now Arabella, it is time to leave for the Greengrass estate. Miss Sarah will help you get dressed." Arabella's face lit up with excitement as Sarah walked over, holding out her hand to the child. "Come along Miss, let's find a pretty Christmas outfit for you to wear to your cousins' house."

Soon Eleanor and Arabella were ready to depart. As they entered the living room, Augustus, who was standing near the entryway to the kitchen talking with Abercrombie, was astounded. "My darling, you look absolutely stunning!" He said as he walked to Eleanor, giving her a kiss. "After all our years together, you still take my breath away. I'm glad that only family will be at dinner, or I might grow jealous of some younger wizard stealing you from me."

Eleanor grinned. "Thank you, my love. But you know my heart belongs only to you, forever."

Augustus looked down at Arabella. "And who's this?" He asked in mock surprise. "Surely not young Mistress Arabella?"

Arabella giggled. "Don't be so silly, Uncle. You know it's me!"

Augustus took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You are destined to break many hearts, my dear. I foresee a time when multitudes of young men will be vying for your…undivided attention." His tone of voice indicated he was not looking forward to that time.

Abercrombie appeared to share those sentiments, as he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Eleanor sent him a smirk. "Is that what the knives are for, Abercrombie? To fend off prospective suitors?" The man muttered something under his breath and Eleanor laughed.

Looking back at Augustus, Eleanor realized he hadn't changed yet. Sending him a quizzical glance, he said, "I have a couple things to discuss with Abercrombie. You ladies run along. I'll join you presently." They kissed once more, a little longer this time, while Arabella glanced at Abercrombie and pretended to stick her finger down her throat.

He smiled.

Eleanor took Arabella's hand and stepped to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames, she said, "Greengrass Manor." The flames roared up as the two stepped in and disappeared.

Draco sighed, taking another sip of his punch. He liked his in-laws well enough, but sometimes their parties could be so…well, just plain boring. To be fair, most parties that Pureblood families hosted were rather boring. This one was a small family gathering, but even so. He was bored. He knew a few of the guests hadn't yet arrived…including his parents. He only hoped his father wouldn't make a fool of himself this year as he had multiple times in the past. And Daphne had mentioned something about a few other guests coming as well, which had intrigued Draco. Who else would be invited to a family gathering? He might not admit it even to himself, but he was curious as to whom Daphne had referred.

He glanced at his son. Scorpius was sitting on a sofa reading a book his parents had gotten him for Christmas. Every once in a while he would sigh deeply, causing Draco to smirk. He could tell the boy was a bit bored as well. Like father, like son.

Astoria seemed happy to be chatting with her sister and parents. Draco smiled fondly as he watched his wife with her family, and wondered again how he'd been so blessed to have such an amazing woman in his life after all the things he'd done. And he couldn't understand why she loved him so much, for the same reason.

Draco was worried about her. Her blood affliction seemed to have become worse since Scorpius was born. She was so frail looking and pale. She seemed to grow weaker by the day, slipping away bit by bit even as he sought a cure for her condition. Glancing at her parents, he noted the worry and concern that they were trying their best to conceal, so as not to dampen the joy of the day.

His eyes next moved to his sister-in-law, sitting beside Astoria on the sofa. Draco had never discovered where Daphne's "Ice Queen" nickname had originated. But it did suit her well. Daphne rarely let her emotions show; at least to anyone outside of her family. She was caressing Astoria's arm; and Draco saw through the emotionless facade…Daphne's face may be a mask of placid calm, but her eyes were full of fear as she gazed at her beloved baby sister.

The door to the sitting room opened then, pulling Draco from his dark revere. The oldest of the Greengrass house elves entered the room and announced in a loud, squeaky voice, "LADY ELEANOR MURPHY, AND MISTRESS ARABELLA GREENGRASS!" Then he bowed low, making a sweeping gesture with his arm as if motioning someone in.

All eyes moved to the doorway, Draco's being perhaps the fastest to do so. Had he heard the elf correctly? Seconds later he knew he had, as the woman herself entered the room. Draco was able to stifle the gasp that tried to escape from his mouth. He hadn't seen his mother's cousin since he was a young boy, and yet Eleanor looked the same as he remembered her…_exactly_ the same.

Draco also knew that the woman was wanted by the Ministry, and had been in hiding for decades. Many called her the "Dark Lady", though Draco felt no sense of festering evil and cold in her presence, as he always had when near the Dark Lord. Now he wondered why the so-called "Dark Lady" was making an appearance at the Greengrass house. He knew she was powerful…he knew many had compared her to his aunt Bellatrix… _so_ _why was she here_?

Draco's attention was drawn to the door a second time, as a young girl entered the room close behind Eleanor. He took a moment to study her. She appeared to be about Scorpius' age. She had long brown hair that seemed naturally curly. And she looked familiar, though Draco knew he'd never seen her before this moment. The elf had announced her as a Greengrass, but Draco hadn't thought there were any other young members of that family.

Then as realization hit Draco, he had to stifle another gasp. He had seen this child before…or at least someone very much like her. There were many portraits in the Malfoy house. Some of them of his mother and her sisters as children. And this child looked almost identical to his aunt Bellatrix, and also a bit like his other aunt. Not quite identical, but close. She _must_ be some relative. But how had he never seen her before?

And then Draco had to stifle a _third_ gasp, as Scorpius leaped to his feet, waving at the girl and calling, "Arabella!"

The girl's face broke out in a grin as she saw him and waved back, "Hey, Scorpius!" Draco's mind was spinning…somehow his son knew this girl who looked like a younger version of his crazy aunt. Not only did Scorpius know her, but judging by the looks on both their faces, they appeared to be friends. _How_? The only thing he could figure was that they had met each other at Hogwarts.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass walked over to Eleanor. "Oh Aunt Eleanor, Arabella, I'm so happy to see you both!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaimed, hugging first Eleanor and then Arabella.

Eleanor took her hand in both of her own. "Thank you so much for having us here, Antoinette. We wouldn't miss it for the world. You are the perfect hostess. No one can compare to your graciousness." Mrs. Greengrass blushed.

"Happy Christmas, Aunt Eleanor. It is wonderful to see you again." Mr. Greengrass kissed her cheek.

Eleanor smiled as she hugged the man. "Thank you for inviting us, William."

He then greeted the child with a little bow before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "And it is wonderful to see you again as well, Arabella."

The girl giggled and gave him a curtsey in return. "Thank you for inviting us to your house, cousin. I've been especially looking forward to being here for Christmas this year." She glanced at Scorpius, and the two children shared a smile. Draco frowned.

"May I be the first two say that you two ladies look quite lovely today?" Mr. Greengrass commented with another bow.

Eleanor laughed. "No need for flattery, William. You always were my favorite nephew."

William smirked. "I'm your _only_ nephew, Aunt Eleanor."

Eleanor considered this for a moment before shrugging. "True. But if I had another nephew, you'd still be my favorite." She patted his cheek

So that was it, Draco thought. William Greengrass was Eleanor's nephew. Draco knew enough about Eleanor to recall that her mother had also been a Greengrass. And he remembered that her grandmother was a Black, hence her connection to his own mother. Is that why the child looked so much like Bellatrix?

Daphne stood and hugged the two as well. "I'm glad to see you again, Cousin!" Arabella enthused as she returned Daphne's hug. Draco narrowed his eyes, realizing that none of the Greengrasses seemed surprised at the child's existence. And apparently Daphne, at least, had been in contact with Eleanor for a while now. Another piece of the puzzle for him to try and solve.

Daphne gave one of her rare, musical laughs. "You just saw me recently! I spent the night at your house after picking you up from the Express, remember?"

Arabella rolled her eyes, grinning. "Of course, but that was three whole days ago! And I've been gone at Hogwarts for _months_! We've got a lot of catching up to do." Draco picked up on the conversation between his sister-in-law and the child. His suspicions were confirmed as to where Scorpius had met this Arabella girl.

Eleanor sat down beside Astoria, who gave her a weak but bright smile. "Aunt Eleanor! I am so happy you could be here with us!"

"Astoria, dear, it is wonderful to see you again!" The two hugged. And Draco noted the worried look that Eleanor sent Daphne over Astoria's shoulder. She had evidently noticed how sickly Astoria looked. Daphne gave a slight shake of her head, and Eleanor's face grew more concerned.

This surprised Draco. If half the things he'd heard about his mother's cousin were true, she _was_ sort of a milder version of Bellatrix. Yet here she was showing genuine concern for Astoria. His aunt wouldn't have cared the least about a sick family member.

But Draco didn't have long to ponder as Eleanor then turned her eyes on Draco. With a rather impish grin, she stood and approached. "Draco, my dear boy! Let me look at you." She held him at arm's length and peered at him. "Well, you've grown up into a fine young man, I daresay." Draco's eyes narrowed just the slightest as he thought he detected the tiniest bit of sarcasm in her tone of voice. Perhaps he was just being paranoid…Eleanor's eyes held no trace of anything but genuine delight in seeing him again.

Draco forced a smile, and hoped she didn't notice how forced it was. "It's good to see you again as well, Cousin Eleanor," Draco replied as Eleanor hugged him for a brief moment before stepping back.

Her gaze moved to Scorpius. The boy stood looking at her with what could only be described as awe. "And my goodness! Who is this distinguished looking young man with you?"

Draco smiled as beside him he felt Scorpius standing a little taller at Eleanor's words. "Cousin Eleanor, may I present my son Scorpius." He knew that Eleanor must have known who Scorpius was, seeing as how she was so close to the Greengrasses. But her words had made his son feel happy and proud, and that counted for something to Draco. His opinion of her notched up a little…but only a little. He still did not trust the woman.

Eleanor extended her hand to Scorpius. "I am happy to meet you, Scorpius. Arabella has told us much about you in her letters."

Draco swelled with pride himself as Scoripus took Eleanor's hand, bowing to her and saying, "The honor is mine, ma'am." He then brushed his lips against the back of her knuckles…the absolute perfect Pureblood etiquette.

Eleanor smiled at the boy in genuine affection, and her expression turned wistful. "You look so much like your father did at your age, young Scorpius." Draco's son gave Eleanor a dazzling smile.

Someone cleared their throat. All three noticed Arabella standing next to Eleanor, smirking. Eleanor shook her head. "Where are my manners? Draco, may I present my niece Arabella? Arabella, this is your _cousin_, Draco Malfoy."

There was something in the way she said "cousin" that made Draco glance at her. Eleanor was looking straight into his eyes, and held his gaze for a brief moment before Arabella spoke. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." She held her hand out, and Draco rendered the expected customs.

Arabella then turned to Scorpius. The two children smiled and then gave each other a quick hug. This is indeed a day for surprises, thought Draco…Scorpius was not much of a hugger.

Scorpius turned to Astoria. "Mother, may we go out to the maze?" Draco frowned and tried to get Astoria's attention. But Astoria either ignored him or didn't notice. "It's ok with me, but perhaps you should ask your grandfather."

Scorpius took Arabella by the wrist and walked over to William. "Grandfather, may Arabella and I go out to the Maze?"

"Why not? It's a sunny day, and not that cold for this time of year. Go off and enjoy yourselves. Once everyone is here and dinner is ready, one of the elves will come and get you."

"Please wear your jackets though, children!" Astoria called as they grinned and scampered out through the French doors that led into the back garden. Astoria deflated when the children didn't stop to get their jackets as she had requested.

Daphne noticed this and called, "Lizzy!"

Immediately a house elf appeared in front of her. "What does Mistress Daphne require?"

"Please take Scorpius and Arabella their jackets," Daphne replied. "They're out in the maze." Lizzy bowed and disappeared. Astoria gave her sister a thankful smile.

The old house elf once more opened the door and announced: "LUCIUS AND NARCISSA, LORD AND LADY MALFOY!" The elf then repeated his bow and arm gesture as Draco's mother and father entered the room. He was pleased to note his mother was on his father's arm…things had seemed somewhat strained between the two of them for a few weeks now, and Draco hadn't yet been able to figure out what was behind the friction.

Draco noted that his father's face held his usual arrogant smirk. No surprise there. And he noted that when his mother's eyes caught Eleanor's, it looked for a moment that they had a brief silent conversation. Eleanor inclined her head almost imperceptibly, and his mother immediately began to scan the room as if she were looking for something.

His father babbled with his father-in-law for a moment, before turning his attention to the rest of the room. He smiled when he saw Draco, and opened his mouth as if he were going to speak. But then he saw Eleanor standing with Draco and he froze, his jaw dropping open and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

Then a calculating look of eagerness filled Lucius' face, making Draco feel sick to his stomach. In a loud voice, Lucius called out, "My _dear_ Lady Eleanor! It is a _delight_ to see you again! It's been too long, madam!" His tone was smooth and full of flattery. Draco, standing next to Eleanor, heard the resigned sigh that escaped her as his father began making his way over, and was just able to keep a smirk off his face.

Eleanor held her hand out and Lucius took it, bowing low and touching his lips to the back of her knuckles. "My Lady, you honor us with your presence! And may I say you look as beautiful as you always have!"

Eleanor forced a smile, and tried to sound dispassionate as she replied. "Thank you for your kind words, Lucius. It is nice to see you again as well."

Narcissa, after greeting the Greengrasses, walked over to Eleanor. "I'm glad you could be here, cousin," she said, giving Eleanor a genuine smile which the other returned. The two women kissed each other's cheeks then hugged. Draco thought Eleanor and his mother looked very comfortable with one another, considering they supposedly hadn't seen each other for over two decades.

"Will Lord Augustus be joining us today as well?" Lucius could barely keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes, he'll be here soon. He was giving last minute instructions to one of our people." Draco noticed how his father's eyes lit up upon hearing this news. Draco also knew, and was certain his father knew as well, what Eleanor had meant by "people"…former Death Eaters. Or perhaps, not "former".

Lucius moved on, rendering pleasantries to the others, but kept glancing back at Eleanor. And when he had made his brief round of greetings, he returned to stand with Eleanor, attempting to engage her in conversation, while she kept her forced smile on her face, nodding at the proper times as Lucius spoke.

Ten minutes after his parents arrived, the door opened a third time and the old house elf announced: "LORD AUGUSTUS PORTER!" This time, Lucius' eyes beat Draco's to the door as a distinguished looking man entered. Even across the room, Draco felt a power emanating from the man.

Taking a moment to scrutinize him, Draco noted that he, too, looked exactly the same as he had the last time Draco had seen him. While his hair was grey only at the temples, his neatly trimmed beard was fully grey. Draco knew Augustus was older even than Dumbledore had been, yet Augustus looked younger now than the aged Headmaster had been when he died twenty years ago.

Draco also noted that Augustus had glanced down at the elf at the door and nodded his head to it. This surprised Draco, as he knew the vast majority of Purebloods treated house elves with contempt, at best. This powerful man, whom everyone claimed was strong with dark magic, had acknowledged a lowly house elf.

As Draco continued to watch, Augustus walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. He took the lady's outstretched hand and bowed before brushing his lips across the back of it. Then he straightened as Mrs. Greengrass embraced him. "Uncle Augustus, it is truly an honor to have you here with us for Christmas."

"Thank you for your kind invitation, Antoinette," the man replied. "I regret all the previous invitations we had to decline, and am glad to finally be able to accept one at last." He stepped over and shook Mr. Greengrass' hand. "William, thank you for having us in your home."

"The pleasure is ours, Uncle," he replied.

"And my apologies for being late," Augustus said. "The duties of overseeing a working farm take much of my time these days."

Mrs. Greengrass smiled. "It is no worry, Uncle. Dinner is just about ready, so you arrived with a few minutes to spare."

Augustus moved to the sofa. "Daphne, my dear," He said, taking her hand. "It is nice to see you again so soon."

Daphne returned his smile. "You as well, Uncle."

He turned his eyes to Astoria. "And Astoria, my love, it has been entirely too long since we last had the pleasure of your company!" His smile faltered as he looked at her, and once again Draco was confused as a look of what could only be described as worryflashed across his face.

As in the case of Eleanor, Draco knew that Augustus was quite powerful, most likely on an even par with both Voldermort and Dumbledore. He also had no qualms with using dark magic. And yet, here he was showing genuine concern over Astoria's health. Draco's mind spun with trying to process that fact. He decided he had a lot to think over.

Lucius couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. He hurried over to Augustus and bowed low. "Lord Augustus! It is truly an honor and pleasure to be in your presence again after so long!"

From where he was standing, Draco had a straight shot at Augustus' face. The man rolled his eyes as Lucius bowed. He heard both Eleanor and Daphne snicker softly, while a sad sigh escaped his mother's lips. And while Draco was a bit amused at the look of discomfort on Augustus face, he was angry and embarrassed at the way his father was bowing and scraping and trying to curry favor with Augustus. And Draco wondered, did his father have _no_ pride? Didn't he know how embarrassed it made his family feel? After two abject failures with the Dark Lord that he and his family had barely survived, here he was trying to win the favor of perhaps a new one.

"It is…nice to see you again as well, Lucius," Augustus replied, shaking the man's hand.

"You remember my beautiful wife, Narcissa, I'm sure," Lucius said, taking Augustus arm and guiding him over to where the others were standing.

Augustus took her hand. "Of course. Lady Malfoy, a pleasure as always." As Augustus bent to kiss his mother's hand, Draco noticed what looked like a smirk exchanged by Augustus, Narcissa, and Eleanor. He narrowed his eyes again. Something was going on…

But he had no time to think on it as Augustus turned to face him. "Draco, my boy, it is very nice to see you again," he said, extending his hand which Draco took. He immediately felt power emanating from Augustus…incredible power, dark power. Draco hadn't felt power like that since Voldermort. He dropped his hand and took a small step backward.

If Augustus noticed Draco's repulsion, he didn't act as if he had. "My goodness, you were a mere child when I last saw you. Let me see…it was the summer before you left for Hogwarts, as I recall. Now, you're a man with a family of his own."

Augustus' eyes narrowed. "I hope you are taking excellent care of young Astoria," he said, lowering his voice. "She is very special to our family."

Draco bristled at the hidden meaning in the older man's words…Augustus thought perhaps Draco was the reason she looked the way she did. "I assure you, sir, that I value her life far above my own."

Augustus searched Draco's eyes for a moment before nodding. "I am glad to hear it, young man."

Lucius then sidled over and in a low voice of his own said, "I am surprised to find you once again stepping out into society, my Lord. I know that you are still wanted by the Ministry, after all."

"The Greengrass estate is heavily warded against intruders, Lucius," Augustus replied. "We are safe enough here."

Lucius leaned closer and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Are the rumors true, my Lord? Are you going to at last make your move to restore we purebloods to our rightful place? If so, I can help you in that."

Augustus sighed. "Lucius, it is Christmas, the holiest day of the year. It is a time for family and celebration and merrymaking, not a time for business." His voice, while not loud, held a commanding tone of finality to it, letting Lucius know there would be no further discussion on the subject. His face fell.

Augustus noticed the look on Lucius face. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I will visit you soon after the New Year arrives. We will…discuss business then."

Lucius spirits revived and the corners of his lips twitched up. Draco also noticed the greedy, calculating look was back in his father's eyes.

"As you wish, my Lord," Lucius said, bowing once more.

Eleanor came up beside Augustus and laced her arm through Augustus own, and with a look of relief he mouthed "Thank you!" to her.

Mercifully, another house elf appeared and announced that dinner was ready. "Lizzy!" Daphne called again, the elf appearing instantly. "Please go collect the children for dinner."

"Yes, Mistress Daphne," the elf replied with a curtsey before disappearing.

Moments after the elf's departure, the sound of laughter was heard, followed moments later by Scorpius entering the room at a run, followed closely by Arabella. "Beat you!" Scorpius called, looking over his shoulder at Arabella.

She laughed. "It wasn't fair! You had a head start!"

"Scorpius!" Astoria exclaimed, while simultaneously Eleanor said, "Arabella!" The two children skidded to a halt, looking chagrined. Both children looked at their shoes and mumbled, "Sorry."

William Greengrass chuckled. "Ah, to be young and carefree again." At his words, a sense of sadness descended on every adult in the room, as each recalled how much life had changed them, and how much they'd been through.

Then Draco heard a gasp, and glanced up to see his parent's staring wide-eyed and opened mouth at Arabella. His mother put her hand to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, while his father looked shocked.

Eleanor took Arabella's hand and led her over to them. "Arabella, this is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, and her husband Lucius."

Arabella eyed them suspiciously for a moment before her face softened as she gazed at Narcissa. "I am pleased to meet you both," she said as she dropped a curtsey. The two adults bowed…Lucius still looked bewildered. Looking at Narcissa, Arabella said, "I saw you in Diagon Alley when I was getting my school things with my Aunt Andromeda. She said you were her sister."

"Y-yes, that's correct, my dear." Narcissa replied in a soft, wavery voice. "I—I apologize for staring at you the way I did. It was very rude, and I hope you will forgive me. It's just that…you look so much like—like your m-mother." Tears began sliding down her cheeks as she continued to stare at Arabella.

Eleanor held her breath as Arabella continued to stare at Narcissa. She knew the child wanted to ask about her mother, she could see it in Arabella's eyes. But all she said after a moment was, "It's ok, ma'am. I understand."

Lizzy appeared then, announcing it was time to come to the table. The old elf opened the door and bowed again. William took Antoinette's arm and headed to the dining room. Daphne followed her parents out of the room. Draco helped Astoria to her feet and took her arm as well. Lucius took Narcissa's arm while Augustus took Eleanor's.

Scorpius stood up straighter and gave Arabella a stiff bow. Holding out his hand, he asked, "Will you be so kind as to allow me to escort you to the dining room, my lady?"

Arabella giggled, replying, "Yes, thank you, sir. I would be honored."

The table in the dining room was very long, and capable of accommodating many times the number of guests than were there. In the days before the wars, when the number of purebloods was far higher than it was in the present, many parties were held between the various old families. Today, they all sat at one end.

Mr. Greengrass sat at the head of the table, with Astoria to his right and Mrs. Greengrass to his left. Daphne sat next to her mother, and beside her was Arabella. Then Eleanor and Augustus. Next to Astoria sat Draco, and beside him his son…placing him directly across from Arabella. Beside Scorpius was his grandmother, and Lucius was across from Augustus.

Lucius was oddly quiet at the table. Draco noted that his father's eyes seemed constantly to be moving from Augustus, to Eleanor, to Arabella, and back again. Almost as if he were trying to figure something out. But Draco wasn't certain what. For most of the meal, Narcissa couldn't seem to take her eyes off Arabella. She engaged the child in conversation as much as she good, pleased at the child's polite answerers. Scorpius and Arabella made faces at each other, kicking one another's legs under the table and laughing, while entreating the adults with stories from Hogwarts. The other adults conversed amongst themselves, leaving it mostly up to their host and hostess to keep the momentum going.

All in all, everyone (except perhaps for the silent, watchful Lucius) had a good time together. After dinner, everyone moved back to the sitting room for desert and brandy…Mr. Greengrass was renowned for the quality of his brandy.

Scorpius and Arabella had been playing a game on the floor. When they were finished, they began whispering before walking over to stand in front of Astoria.

"Yes, children?" She inquired.

"Mother, would it be possible for Arabella and I to spend the night here?"

Astoria glanced at Draco, who shrugged, and then at her parents. Her mother smiled. "It's fine with us, dear, as long as you and Eleanor are ok with it."

Arabella shot a pleading look at Eleanor, who was flustered at first. But she couldn't resist the look on Arabella's face and finally, with a sigh, said, "Very well. I'll come and get you tomorrow after breakfast."

The two children let out a cheer.

Late in the afternoon, the families began to depart for home. Lucius, still quiet, and Narcissa left first, after Lucius received an affirmation of Augustus promise from earlier about visiting him soon. Augustus and Eleanor were the next to leave. They had both noticed Astoria's weak and sickly appearance, and had wanted to find out what was wrong. But they decided that the moment wasn't right, and after a round of hugs and goodbyes, disappeared into the floo.

Draco and Astoria stayed through supper. Draco, not knowing how much longer Astoria would be with them, wanted to allow her as much time with her family as he could. But as the evening wore on, she grew weaker and more tired. So around eight he took her home. Before he left, he called Scorpius aside.

"Yes father?"

"Son, I know you've become friends with your cousin, Arabella. But I just want you to be careful around her."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Why is that, father? Arabella is awesome! She's one of the few people who actually wants to spend time with me at school."

Draco heard the sadness in his son's voice, and a stab of guilt went through him. Even though they had escaped going to Azkaban, they were still look at with distrust since the war. And poor Scorpius had to deal with the fallout of both his father's and grandfather's actions. And Draco didn't want to take one of the few friends his son had away from him.

But still…

"I can't really explain it, son. I'm not telling you to stop being friends with her. She is family, after all." Draco placed his hand on his son's shoulder. " Be her friend, just…be careful."

"Very well, father," Scorpius replied, fidgeting in eagerness to return to his game with Arabella.

"I love you, son. Now go and enjoy yourself." Scorpius smiled and ran back to the sitting room. Draco sighed. Collecting Astoria, they departed.

Scorpius and Arabella slept on the floor in the sitting room that night, and stayed awake talking for a long time. At one point, Scorpius had brought up Eleanor and Augustus. "Geeze, Arabella, I didn't know you were living with such famous people!"

Arabella turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your aunt and uncle…they're very famous among the upper-class families. People look up to them in awe. I've heard about them all my life. People respect them because they stood up to both the Ministry and the Dark Lord himself! Why didn't you ever tell me they were your aunt and uncle?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to be secretive," Arabella replied. "It's just that, we have to be careful because there are bad people who hate us, and who would hate me even more because of who my parents were."

"I wonder if that's what my dad meant before he left," Scorpius mused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arabella.

"Oh, he just said I should be careful around you. Not because of you, I guess, but because of those people you just mentioned. The ones who might want to hurt you."

"Oh." Arabella felt bad that Scorpius' dad had told him to be careful around her. She didn't understand why…she liked her cousin, and would never do anything to hurt him. Why was her life so complicated?

"Who were your parents?" Scorpius asked after a pause.

I don't know," Arabella said sadly. "They died when I was a baby. All I've heard about my father is that he was a great hero in the war. No one wants to talk about my mum much. I'm not sure why."

"We'll figure it out eventually. I'll get Albus to help us, and maybe your two friends will want to help, too."

Arabella smiled. He had a good idea. With all five of them working on the mystery, maybe they _could _figure out. "Thanks. I think I'd like that. She felt sleep overtaking her, and rolled onto her side. "Good night, Scorpius."

"Night Arabella."

**Well then…a long, boring chapter for you. Next chapter will be the New Year's party at the Longbottoms, and that will be a bit more tense. As always, geeze Louise, I am NOT Ms. Rowling!**


	14. Holiday Shenanigans Part Two: NEw Years

**HOLIDAY SHENANIGANS PART TWO: NEW YEAR'S**

"**Within the walls I hear all of its legs;  
There must be so many to carry it over our heads.  
Seething and unsettled, and oh—such a letdown;  
And now these rust spokes inside my head  
Are making such a grating sound…."**

The children slept in a little on Boxing Day. They woke to the aroma of cooking vegetables and eggs. The morning sun was streaming in through the eastward windows that looked out onto the back garden. Scorpius and Arabella got up and stretched, rubbing their eyes. Hearing the soft murmur of voices from the dining room, they headed in that direction.

Antoinette, Daphne, and Eleanor were seated at the table, their morning tea in front of them. The women all turned when the children entered the room. "Good morning, you sleepyheads!" Antoinette said with a smile. "Happy St. Stephen's Day!"

'"Morning, family," Arabella replied with a smile.

"Wht's f'r breakf'st?" mumbled Scorpius, still rubbing his eyes.

The women laughed. "Spoken like a true man," Scorpius' grandmother said with a fond smile.

The children joined them at the table, and the house elves brought them some breakfast. Arabella was a dainty eater, whilst Scorpius began wolfing his food down as soon as the plate was set in front of him, causing Arabella to laugh.

"S' fnny?" Scorpius asked with a frown, his mouth full of food.

"You're eating like you were raised by a pack of wolves," Arabella told him, still laughing.

The frown on his face deepened, and he mumbled something unintelligible.

Arabella rolled her eyes. Turning to Eleanor, she asked, "Auntie, could I please go over to Scorpius' house today? He wants to show me his Christmas presents."

Eleanor almost denied the child's request as she wanted to spend time with Arabella herself, and knew that Arabella would soon be returning to Hogwarts until Summer. But both Scorpius and Arabella had such pleading looks on their faces that she relented. Besides, she realized that Arabella still needed to be with kids her own age outside of Hogwarts as well as while at school.

She sighed. "Well, dear, I guess it's ok with me, but we'll have to ask Scorpius' father when he comes to take him home." Eleanor figured she'd put the burden of saying yes or no on Draco.

Her answer seemed to satisfy the children. They both grinned. "Thank you, Auntie!" Arabella said, then turned to Scorpius and the two began making plans for the day.

The ladies resumed their conversation as they finished their tea, until they heard the fireplace in the sitting room flare up as someone activated the Floo. Antoinette frowned. "Now who in the world could that be?" She wondered aloud.

Only Eleanor grabbed her wand. The Greengrass Estate was one of the most heavily warded places in all of Britain, but having spent so many decades on the run Eleanor retained a good deal of paranoia regarding unexpected visits from unknown people.

However, she swiftly relaxed and a smile lit her face as she felt the aura of the newcomer even before she saw him. Moments later Augustus entered the room. His face looked somewhat grim, but nonetheless he smiled at the sight before him.

"Good morning, ladies, children. How are you all today?"

"Good morning, Uncle!" Arabella called. Scorpius' eyes were wide and he again mumbled something unintelligible but sounded like "Good morning, Lord Augustus". Scorpius was still very much in awe of the man.

"We are all well, Uncle," Antoinette said as she too stood and greeted Augustus with a hug. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Augustus shook his head. "No thank you, I ate before I left the house."

"We…didn't expect to see you again so soon, Uncle." There was a note of concern in her voice. "Is everything alright?"

Augustus didn't answer her question. Instead, the grim look returned to his face. "I would like to speak with you and William, when you both have a few moments. In private," he added, with a swift glance at Eleanor and Daphne and the children.

Worry flashed through Antoinette's eyes. "Will is in the study. I'll see if he is busy." She and Augustus left the room.

Daphne watched them go with a worried frown. Turning to Eleanor, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Eleanor knew why Augustus had shown up, as she and Augustus had discussed it the night before once they'd returned home. She shook her head, giving Daphne a gentle smile. "No, my dear, nothing has happened. Your uncle just has a family matter to discuss with them."

The children had returned to their own discussion and paid no attention to the women.

**(XXX)**

Antoinette led Augustus down a hallway and knocked on a door. "Come in!" William called from behind the door. His wife opened the door, motioning for Augustus to enter first, then following him and closing the door behind her. William was seated at his desk, reading over a couple of parchments he had spread out on the desk in front of him.

"Will, Uncle Augustus would like to speak with us, if you have a moment."

William looked up, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on the desk. He noticed the rather grim expression on Augustus' face and glanced at his wife. "Yes, of course. What is it you wished to discuss, Sir?"

Augustus was silent a moment before sighing. He sat down on a chair next to the desk and rubbed his eyes. The Greengrasses glanced at one another again.

"Why didn't you tell us that Astoria is so sick?"

The question caught them off guard.

"We—we didn't want to trouble you, sir." In private, the Greengrasses were less casual with Augustus because of his position within Wizarding society. They would have addressed him as "My Lord," the way his Death Eaters did, but they knew he didn't like it, so they had settled on calling him "sir" instead.

Augustus eyebrows shot up. "Worried? I'm far more concerned because you _didn't_ let us know!" He stood and began pacing. "Eleanor and I were shocked at the state of her condition when we saw her yesterday. She…she looks so frail. What's wrong with her?"

"Blood malediction," Antoinette said, the words ending in a sob. Tears started streaming from her eyes then.

Augustus took her hand and with a gentle tug pulled her down beside him on the couch. "There, there, my dear," he said patting her hand awkwardly. "It will be alright." He turned to William. "Tell me everything."

For the next several minutes, Augustus listened as Astoria's parents told him what they knew about Astoria's condition, and everything they'd learned over the years in their desperate search to find a cure. Augustus' face grew darker as they spoke. When they finished, he got up and began to pace the room again in silence for several moments, frowning all the while. "You should have come to me at once, William," he finally said. "Her condition appears to be far advanced. We could have aided you in looking into a cure."

"We-we didn't want to bother you with it, my Lor—sir. We knew you and Lady Eleanor are busying with your plans."

Augustus stopped his pacing and spun towards William. "Family comes first, William!" he hissed. "Family _always_ comes first!" William cringed at the glare Augustus shot him.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes once more, Augustus face softened. "Forgive me for being so harsh, William," he murmured. "But I ask that in the future you bring any concerns regarding family matters to me at once. Or to your Aunt."

William swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Antoinette couldn't contain herself any longer. She got off the couch and collapsed at Augustus feet, grabbing hold of his legs. Looking up at him through tear filled eyes, she cried, "_Please_, my Lord! Save her! Don't let our baby die!"

Augustus reached down and took her hand, lifting her to her feet and guiding her back to the couch. She collapsed onto it and buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob. William moved over beside her and took her into his arms.

"Oh, my dear lady, I am not a healer," Augustus replied to her tearful pleading, his voice laced with regret.

William looked up at him. "But you are powerfully attuned to magic, sir."

Augustus snorted. "Yes, but not magic of the healing sort," he muttered. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Surely there must be _something_ you can do?" He asked, the desperate, pleading tone in his voice matching that of his wife's.

Augustus sighed yet again. "I do know a few people who are very talented healers, yes. And in fact a few who might specialize in this particular sort of magic. But I must warn you, though I'm sure you already know…blood magic is one of the most powerful magics known. Curing afflictions of this sort is not at all easy."

Both Greengrasses looked up at him with looks of such hope and sorrow mingled together that Augustus resolved then and there to do whatever it took to find a cure. "I will begin reaching out to them this very day," he said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Be strong. We'll find something. In the meantime, if Astoria's condition worsens, contact us immediately, night or day. Eleanor has some potions that should at the very least treat the symptoms of a flare up."

He strode to the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob he turned back to them. His eyes held a fierce fire. "By _Lilith_, I'll not let that child die!" Yanking the door open, he turned and strode out the door. William and Antoinette held each other as hope began to fill them. If there was any way to cure Astoria, they knew Augustus would find it.

**(XXX)**

Soon after Augustus arrived, the children had just finished breakfast when the floo was activated once again. Moments later Draco entered the room. His steps faltered a moment as he caught sight of his sister-in-law and Eleanor. Daphne and Draco had not gotten on well in school due to their respective fathers' differences of opinion with each other. But with Draco's marriage to Astoria, the two families had reconciled well. However, there was a lingering slight coolness towards him from Daphne.

And Draco was still not certain what to make of Eleanor's sudden reappearance in their lives…as well as the dark magic he felt radiating from her.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. The smile became genuine when Scorpius yelled, "Father!" and ran to hug him. Breaking the hug, Scorpius asked, "Father, is it okay if Arabella comes over for a while today? I want to show her around the manor since she's never been there before."

Draco blinked at his son before turning his gaze on Arabella. She was sending him a hopeful smile, and he was struck once again by how much she did indeed look like his aunt Bellatrix had as a child. Draco pondered a moment. It would be a good way to get to know the girl a bit. He smiled and said, "Yes, son, that would be fine. I'm sure your grandmother would like to see her again as well.'" He added, remembering the way Narcissa had stared at Arabella the day before with so much sadness, yet at the same time a strange excitement, in her expression that it had almost broken Draco's heart. He wanted to find out who this girl was.

Draco turned to Eleanor. "That is, as long as it's fine with Lady Eleanor." Until he better understood what was going on, he felt it safer to defer to Eleanor. He knew from what Scorpius had told him that Daphne was listed as her guardian, but it was obvious that in reality Arabella lived with Augustus and Eleanor. Who on earth _was_ this child?

Eleanor smiled. "Of course she may accompany you, Draco. Please just make certain to keep an eye on them. You know how…silly and reckless children can sometimes be." There was a hardness behind Eleanor's words that Draco noted. He forced another smile and gave Eleanor a stiff nod, wondering if the woman's comment was regarding Arabella…or Draco's own past. She stood and kissed Arabella on the forehead. And again Draco marveled at the tenderness the "Dark Lady" showed to Arabella.

"I'll be over this evening to fetch you sweetheart. Have fun with your cousin, and be a good girl."

Arabella grinned and gave Eleanor a hug. "I will, Auntie. Thank you!"

Eleanor looked at Draco. "Please greet your mother for me."

He gave her another stiff nod. "I will."

The children rushed to gather their things. Draco's face lit up with another genuine smile and he shook his head as he watched their antics.

Very soon they were ready to depart. With a goodbye to the others, and a hug between Arabella and Eleanor, the three flooed to Malfoy Manor. Upon their arrival, Draco cautioned the children to be quiet, as Astoria was feeling extra tired after the excitement of the day before.

The children nodded. "Come on, Arabella," Scorpius said, grabbing her hand and heading for the stairs. "Come up to my room. I want to show you what I got for Christmas. Then I'll take you on a tour."

Before they reached the staircase, a voice called, "Draco, is that you? Back already?" Narcissa walked in from the dining room and embraced Draco. "I was thinking about having Lady Parkinson over for tea this afternoon, but wanted to give you a heads up about it." She smirked at the sour look on Draco's face. "I know how she can be even after all these years, going on about you and Pansy."

Draco shook his head. "As if_ that_ would have _ever_ happened," he muttered.

Narcissa turned and smiled as she noticed Scorpius. Opening her mouth to speak, her eyes flickered to Arabella, whom she hadn't yet realized was there. Draco watched as the same intense look—longing and excitement mixed with extreme sadness spread across her face, and tears collected in her eyes. "But perhaps I'll invite Mrs. Parkinson over later this week instead." She walked calmly over to the children, although Draco saw the eagerness with which she still stared at Arabella. "Welcome home, Scorpius," she said as she gave him a hug. Stepping back, Narcissa smiled at Arabella. A genuine smile, Draco noted; not one of her famous "tolerant" smiles with which she greeted most of her social circle. "Arabella, it's wonderful to see you again so soon. Did you children have a nice stay at the Greengrasses?" She was speaking to both of them, but her eyes continued to remain fixed on Arabella.

"Yes, grandmother. We played games and Grandmother Greengrass read Christmas stories to us. She let us sleep on the floor in the sitting room!" His eyes were alight with excitement as he mentioned the last bit. Scorpius loved sleeping almost anywhere but in a bed.

"Well, you two run along and enjoy yourselves. I'll see you at lunch. Oh, and please don't be too wild. Your grandfather has…guests over." The children nodded and dashed up the stairs. Draco had noted the way her mother said the word "guests", and scowled.

"'Guests', mother? Father has 'guests' over? You've not used that word in a long while…not since before the end of the war. What's going on? Please don't tell me that father is going back down _that _road again!"

Narcissa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your father is beside himself with excitement now that he has seen Lord Augustus again. It's been almost all he's talked about since we got home from the Greengrasses yesterday. This morning he contacted a few of his old colleagues from…before. They've been in the study all morning discussing Lord Augustus' return from hiding."

Draco's scowl deepened when his mother used the term "Lord Augustus". How many times would his parents have to associate with dark lords before they learned their lesson, or the entire family was tossed into Azkaban? But he noted the pained expression on his mother's face and changed topics. "Mother, who is that child? Arabella. Daphne is supposed to be her guardian, but it's clear that she lives with your cousin Eleanor. Who is she? Where are her parents?"

Narcissa stared at Draco a long moment. He saw her mouth open and close a few times as if she wanted to tell him something, but couldn't. Finally she sighed and turned away. "I—I can't tell you, Draco. I promised I'd tell no one until I was given permission." Draco did not like his mother's answer. Who did she need to be given permission from?

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to his mother. "She looks very much like Aunt Bellatrix did as a child, mother," he muttered, lowering his voice. "But Aunt Bellatrix has been dead for nearly twenty years, so there _couldn't_ be a connection between Arabella and your sister, _could _there?"

Narcissa shot him a look so full of anguish that it hurt his heart to see it in his mother's eyes. "Please stop asking me, Draco!" She cried. "I can't tell you! I can't even tell _her_ who her parents are!" Then she buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Draco could just make out what his mother said amongst the sobs as she whispered, "Oh, Bella!"

Draco gathered Narcissa into a hug. "I'm sorry, mother," he murmured. "I won't bother you about it anymore." He hated seeing his mother cry. Narcissa meant more to Draco than anything else in the world, outside of Astoria and Scorpius.

Narcissa had quickly composed herself. Giving a sniff, she pushed back from Draco and forced a smile. "You have nothing to apologize for, son. If you'll excuse me, I must go cancel my plans with Mrs. Parkinson." She turned and entered the sitting room across the hall.

For his part, Draco began to keep a watch out for his father's "guests" to leave, so he could see who they were. He chose an unobtrusive spot on the second floor balcony where he could observe his father's office door yet not be noticed himself, and settled in to wait. Sure enough, within a half hour the door opened and several men emerged, still conversing in hushed tones. Draco recognized the men, none of whom had been in the upper echelons of Voldermort's ranks. Which wasn't all that surprising-most of the inner circle Death Eaters, outside of his father, were either dead or in prison.

Draco scowled. Were all these men so ready to attempt a rise in ranks within a new dark lord's hierarchy that they were dancing attendance on Lucius in order to do so? Lucius saw the men to the door then headed back to his office. As he did, he happened to glimpse Draco scowling down at him from the balcony. Lucius held his son's gaze for a brief moment, before a look of shame covered his face, and he lowered his eyes, ducking back into his office. Draco shook his head in disgust, and went in search of his wife.

**(XXX)**

Lunch was held in the second dining room, which was much smaller than the main dining room. Like the day before, Scorpius and Arabella sat across from one another, making faces and trying to kick each other under the table. Lucius was silent the entire time, alternating between casting sideways glances at Draco and continuing to send confused looks at Arabella. Draco realized that his father had no idea exactly who the child was either. Although Draco was beginning to suspect who she was, as impossible as it seemed.

Narcissa took turns speaking to everyone: "Careful, Scorpius-don't spill your drink! Arabella, would you like some more chicken? Draco, we need to tell the elves to set some for aside for Astoria. Lucius, eat—you've barely touched your food!" And so on.

Astoria had not felt up to coming downstairs, so after they were done eating he and Scorpius took a plate of food up to her room. Scorpius and Arabella had stopped briefly to see Astoria when they first arrived from the Greengrasses, but hadn't visited with her very long as Astoria had been in pain. Scorpius was eager to spend time with both his parents together. He might be young, but he understood that his mother would probably not be around much longer. It was not something he liked thinking about.

Once they were alone, Narcissa put into motion the plan she had been formulating since she met Arabella the day before. She had sworn to Augustus and Eleanor that she would not tell the child who her parents were. But if Arabella just _happened_ to figure it out on her own…well, that surely wasn't the same as telling her, was it?

"Arabella, would you mind coming upstairs to my sitting room? I have something I would like to show you."

Arabella smiled. "Certainly, Mrs. Malfoy." They both stood and Narcissa reached out for Arabella's hand. She led the girl upstairs and into the sitting room. It was a bright and cozy room. A large window overlooking the back garden let in ample amounts of sunlight, so that even in the winter the room felt cheery and comfortable.

Narcissa let go of Arabella's hand and walked over to a desk that stood against the far wall. Arabella glanced around at the many pictures lining the walls…she had noticed that Malfoy Manor had many pictures and portraits covering most of the walls of the rooms and hallways. Some looked stern and perhaps even a bit cruel. But some were of outdoor scenes. The picture in Mrs. Malfoy's sitting room were somewhat different; most were of the Malfoy family—Lucius, Narcissa, Draco as a baby through adulthood, and some more recent ones with Astoria and Scorpius in them. They seemed to be arranged in chronological order, starting with wedding portraits of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and working their way around.

On the wall above the desk, Arabella noticed a picture of three young girls, the oldest looking to be about Arabella's age with the other two slightly younger. She moved closer so she could get a better look at it. The youngest girl had blonde hair, the middle one had darker brown hair, whilst the last had very dark hair. The girls were all fidgeting, yet trying to remain still. All three were attempting to maintain proper expressions, but it was plain to see that they were fighting smirks. The blonde girl gently nudged the brown haired girl, whilst the dark haired girl appeared to snicker. Arabella smiled as at the girls' antics as the picture repeated itself.

"Ah, here it is," Mrs. Malfoy said, closing the drawer she had been searching. She took out a small, rectangular box. Removing the lid, she held it out to Arabella. It contained a black necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a bird's skull on it. Arabella thought it might be a raven's.

"Ohh," Arabella gasped. "It's beautiful!" She reached out and caressed the pendant.

"It belonged to your mother," Narcissa said softly. "I found it in the Great Hall at Hogwarts after…after she died."

Arabella's eyes shot to Narcissa's face, and she pulled her hand back as if it had been burned. Then she looked back at the necklace. "My mother's," she breathed. Once more she reached out to touch the pendant.

"Would you like to have it, Arabella?"

It took a moment for Narcissa's words to register in Arabella's mind. Her hand stilled, and she looked up at Narcissa through tear filled eyes. "What?" She whispered. "D-do you mean it?"

Narcissa's own eyes filled with tears. "Oh, my dear, I would never tease you like that." She reached out and touched Arabella's cheek. The two stared at one another for a moment before Narcissa lifted the necklace from its box. She moved behind Arabella, who lifted her hair above her neck. Narcissa unclasped the necklace and put it around Arabella's neck. Arabella let her hair fall back into place, and gently—almost reverently—picked up the raven skull, looking at it in awe.

"It looks lovely on you, dear," Narcissa murmured. "And I know your mother would want you to have it, instead of it just sitting around in an old desk collecting dust." Arabella turned and grinned at Narcissa. Then she looked at the picture of the three girls again. "That's you, isn't it?" She asked, pointing at the blonde girl.

"Yes, that's me." Narcissa's voice was thick with emotion.

"Then that must be Aunt Andromeda," Arabella said, now pointing at the brown haired girl.

"Yes," Narcissa whispered.

Arabella looked finally at the dark haired girl. "And who is—" she began, but her voice died away. Narcissa saw a slight frown cover the girl's face. Arabella stared at the dark haired girl in the portrait. Slowly, Arabella's hand moved to her face, while her other hand moved towards the dark haired girl in the picture. Then, her eyes widened, and she froze a moment before dropping both her hands back to her side. She stared wild-eyed at the dark haired girl in the picture, who smirked back at her.

After several moments of silence, Arabella turned to face Narcissa. "I think I'd like to go home now, Mrs. Malfoy," she murmured, looking at the floor. "If that's alright."

"Of course, sweetheart," Narcissa replied. Taking Arabella by the hand again, they walked to the doorway. Arabella paused, and turned back to the picture once more. A tear slid down her cheeks from each eye, and she bowed her head once more. Turning her back on the picture, she allowed Narcissa to lead her out of the room.

She stopped to tell Astoria and Scorpius goodbye. Scorpius wasn't happy that Arabella was leaving so soon, but his grandmother explained that Arabella wasn't feeling well. The two children hugged each other, promising to sit together on the train back to Hogwarts. After giving Astoria a gentle hug, Arabella followed Narcissa back downstairs.

Draco and Lucius were having what appeared to be a hushed argument just inside the dining room. Narcissa pursed her lips and cleared her throat. "Lucius, I am taking Arabella back to the Greengrasses."

The two men stopped their conversation. Lucius looked at his wife, then glanced at Arabella, who was standing beside Narcissa and holding her hand. "Oh, um, yes, well it was…nice seeing you again, young lady."

Draco gave her a tight smile, his eyes falling to the necklace around the young girl's neck. His eyes also widened in recognition of the necklace, knowing full well who it had belonged to, and he glanced up at his mother.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth rose in a slight smirk as she returned Draco's stare. Draco understood the meaning behind his mother's look. Staring at the child now as she stood holding Narcissa's hand, wearing the necklace that had belonged to his aunt Bellatrix, Draco suddenly knew his suspicions had been confirmed as true, although he still did not understand how it could be possible.

For his part, Lucius still looked utterly befuddled.

Turning, Narcissa and Arabella walked into the living room, and flooed back to the Greengrass estate. After exchanging brief pleasantries with the Greengrasses, Narcissa turned back to Arabella. "Goodbye, Arabella. Please feel free to visit me any time you'd like. Provided your Aunt is okay with it, of course. And please tell her that she is also welcome any time."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will give auntie your message. And thank you for the necklace."

Narcissa smiled and nodded to her, then turned to floo home. As she threw the powder into the flames, Arabella said, "Goodbye, _Aunt _Narcissa." There was a certain tone in her voice when she said "aunt" that made Narcissa turn. Arabella's eyes were narrowed, but not in an angry way. It was a calculating look she was giving Narcissa, as if trying to judge the older woman's response to her statement.

_She figured it out,_ Narcissa thought. _Of course she did, as I hoped she would. She isn't a stupid child…she is Bella's daughter, after all._ Narcissa's lip curled into a little smirk once more, and she nodded before turning back to the flames and disappearing into them.

**(XXX)**

That evening, after Narcissa had taken Arabella back to the Greengrasses, and Scorpius was tucked into bed (he didn't fuss about being almost twelve and still being tucked in by his mother, because he knew that most likely his mother would not be around very much longer), Draco and Astoria were in their room. Astoria was sitting up in bed reading a book, and Draco was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room writing a few letters.

Draco set his quill down and turned to face his wife. "Astoria," he began, then paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Love, why didn't you tell me about Augustus and Eleanor's connection to your family?"

Astoria's face fell a little, which hurt Draco's heart. She looked away from him. He walked over to the bed. Sitting down beside her, he took her hands in his. "I'm not angry, my darling. I just want to understand." His voice was soft and gentle.

Astoria sighed. "Years and years ago, father pledged his loyalty to Uncle Augustus. Uncle asked father to not say anything to people because he was afraid it would bring danger to our family. He and Aunt Eleanor were wanted fugitives and associating closely with them could have gotten mother and father sent to Azkaban, especially back then." She looked into his eyes. "I am your wife, Draco, and I love you with all my heart. But he is my father, and the head of the family. As his daughter I—I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, but…" Her eyes filled with tears.

Draco hugged her to himself. "Shhh, love. It's fine. I promise I'm not angry. I understand." And he did understand about how family loyalties could be. He understood it very well…_too _well. And yet Draco was once again struck by Augustus' seeming concern for the Greengrasses by wanting to protect them from possibly being sent to prison.

He was silent for a few moments, just holding his wife. "So, how long ago did your father do this? Pledge his loyalty to Augustus?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago. Sometime during the summer after my first year at Hogwarts, I think. I'm not exactly certain. Why do you ask?"

Draco hesitated a moment before smiling at his wife. "Oh, no reason. I was just curious."

Astoria looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, her lips pursed. He held his breath to see how she would react. He'd never been able to lie to her. But Astoria's face softened, and she sighed. Draco's concern kicked in. "Are you tired, Love?"

Astoria nodded. "I think I'll try for sleep now."

Draco flinched at her word usage…he knew that due to the effects of her condition, sleep was getting more and more difficult for her. "Would you like a sleeping draught, love?"

Astoria pondered a moment. She didn't like being dependent on potions to sleep, but she knew her body needed the rest, and sleep was becoming more difficult for her lately. So she nodded and accepted the potion Draco handed her.

Later, as she slept peacefully next to him, Draco lay awake, staring into the darkness. Astoria was growing weaker by the day. It couldn't be too long before she succumbed to the disease that was slowing eating away at her. He thought ahead to all the long, endless nights he faced, lying alone in an empty bed. How could he raise Scorpius without his beloved wife? He couldn't, it was a simple as that. He couldn't live without Astoria. But he knew that somehow he had to. He had to live, for their son's sake.

"Please," he whispered, to no one in particular but hoping Someone heard him all the same. "Please, don't let her die!" Then the tears came, and Draco Malfoy wept silently beside his slowly dying wife.

**(XXX)**

As Draco lay sleepless in the night at Malfoy Manor, Arabella, too, found sleep elusive. Her mind was very troubled. She believed that today, for the first time in her life, she had seen a picture of her mother. The dark haired girl in the portrait with Andromeda and Mrs. Malfoy looked very much like she herself did. And if the dark haired girl was indeed her mother, it would explain why both Andromeda and Mrs. Malfoy acted so strangely around her.

Arabella desperately wanted to know about her parents, and especially her mother. Most people were reluctant to discuss either of her parents, but especially her mother. Arabella had been told that her father was a great man, a war hero, a brave man…people had no problem telling her that much. But whenever her mother was brought up, there was awkward silence, stumbling over words, vague answers, and looks of fear on people's faces.

Arabella knew that it wouldn't be too difficult to find out about the dark haired sister of Andromeda and Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius would certainly tell her whatever he knew about it. And Charlotte would help her look for information on the Malfoy's and the other families they were connected to, which again should be fairly easy to come by. But there was something inside her head that overrode the intense desire to find out. Fear…it was fear. Why did no one want to tell her _anything_ about her mother?

Arabella decided she wasn't ready to find out. She wouldn't even mention it to Charlotte, as the girl would be too eager to help her, and might even start poking around on her own. Arabella smiled. Charlotte was a good friend.

But the thought that something was wrong with her mother scared her. Was her mother evil? Arabella wasn't sure…people gushed about her father; so if he was a good man, why would he have had a child with someone who wasn't? She couldn't have one good parent, and one bad parent. That was impossible…wasn't it? Something was wrong, somewhere….

**(XXX)**

The next few days sped by. Arabella tried to put the worry over her mother out of her mind. And the way Eleanor was fussing over her, it wasn't too difficult. Eleanor hovered over Arabella every waking moment of the day, making sure she was well fed, making sure she was having fun, taking pictures of literally every activity Arabella participated in. She spent as much time as she could with Uncle Augustus, Abercrombie, Miss Sarah, and any of the other Death Eaters she could, but Eleanor was always hovering around nearby.

Arabella loved Eleanor dearly, but after a few days of her almost smothering presence, she was getting annoyed and trying not to show it. Augustus, however, picked up on Arabella's growing frustration and intervened, lovingly telling Eleanor to give the child some space. It helped. A little. For an hour or two.

Arabella felt bad for being relieved when the time came for her to depart for Charlotte's house. Eleanor took her to the Greengrasses on the 30th so Arabella could spend an extra day with Charlotte and her family. She fussed over Arabella incessantly before Daphne took pity on the girl, swooping in and whisked her off to the Longbottoms house.

Arabella very much enjoyed spending time with Charlotte. It was fun seeing Professor Longbottom outside of Hogwarts. He seemed more at ease at home than he did at school. He was one of Arabella's favorite professors, but he always seemed a bit scatterbrained.

Charlotte's mother was a very kind and loving woman. She was not scatterbrained at all, like some people whispered behind Luna's back; but she definitely reality different than most people did. Arabella found it refreshing. Luna also seemed to have a keener and deep-seeing insight into people and events than most others did. And reading between the lines in some of her seemingly off-handed comments to Arabella, Luna Longbottom appeared to know something about Arabella's true parentage, as well as her upbringing, which intrigued Arabella to no end.

Charlotte's little brother Victor, on the other hand, was annoying. Cute, but annoying. He had light brown hair, so light it could almost be called dark blonde. His hazel eyes were full of mischief pestered the girls to no end. As soon as he was introduced to Arabella, he grinned at her and said, "I'm going to marry you someday, because I think you're really pretty!"

Arabella smiled and laughed. "Well, thank you, Victor. But I'm sure you'll meet lots of pretty girls before you're old enough to get married."

The little boy narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll still want to marry you."

After that, he followed Charlotte and Arabella everywhere they went. At first Arabella found it cute. But the cuteness wore off rapidly when he hadn't left them alone for over three hours. Finally, Charlotte complained to her mother, and Luna found some very creative ways to distract the boy, much to the girls relief.

The morning and afternoon of New Year's Eve was spent getting the house ready for the party. Arabella learned the Longbottom's New Years Eve parties were a highlight within their social circle. Around Seven that evening, the guests began to arrive. The house continued to fill until over seventy people were there. Arabella found the party to be quite different than the few gatherings she had attended in the past, which were ordered, quiet affairs. Granted those were with pureblood families from the grey or darker side of the political divide, who held more closely to tradition.

This party, however, was loud and boisterous. True, there were several pureblood families at this party as well, but these were what Eleanor would call the light side. Then she would sniff and make a sound of disgust. Arabella had always felt that her aunt was perhaps not being as kind as she could to people she simply disagreed with. But as the Longbottoms' guests arrived and were introduced to her, many of them grew cold and haughty to Arabella, and looked down their noses at her, when they found out she was a Greengrass. And it didn't take her long to change her mind about most of these people Eleanor had been disdainful towards. It was clear that the "Light" side had deeply entrenched prejudices as well.

Arabella did have a wonderful time with Charlotte. Once the Weasleys arrived, the noise level in the room rose much higher. Rose smiled and waved as she noticed Charlotte and Arabella, walking over to join them while her brother went in search of Victor. The three girls laughed and talked together most of the evening.

Trouble began about an hour after the party started. At eight, the Potters arrived. Lily went over to where Victor and Hugo were playing in the corner. James and Albus entered after that. James loudly greeted his friends Xavier and Robert, shoving Albus aside as he hurried over to join them. This earned him a rebuke from his mother which he basically laughed off.

Albus sighed. He looked around, expecting another stupid party, and silently raged at his parents for dragging him here. Ever since he'd been sorted into Slytherin instead of the expected Gryffindor, many people had stopped talking with him altogether. But he perked up a bit when he saw that Arabella was there. He shyly approached the three girls. When Arabella noticed him, she smiled and greeted him with a hug and a cry of "Albus!"

Sadly, James and his friends noticed this, and sauntered over, smirks firmly in place on their faces. "Well, well, here we all are again: Ghastly Greengrass and Loony Lovegood! Too bad Silent Celiine isn't here, too. I've missed the three of you so!" Then he turned his smirk on his little brother. "And oh, Albus…you and Greengrass make the perfect couple: the Potter who betrayed his family, and the snake that managed to slither in to Gryffindor!" His two friends laughed.

Arabella felt her temper rise. Charlotte noticed Arabella approaching a meltdown, and uncharacteristically spoke up. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson that night in the common room a few weeks ago, _did_ you James?"

A momentary flash of fear shot across James' features. But his arrogance reappeared quickly. "Psh, what's she gonna _do_, Loony? If she attacks me _here_, almost everyone in the room will open up on her, and she'll probably end up in Azkaban!" He grinned at Arabella, which did nothing to calm her mounting temper.

This time Rose stepped between Arabell aand James. Shooting him a disgusted look, she said, "Sod off, James." Her voice was laced with disdain, and an underlying threat. James, in a very wise move on his part, took the hint and moved off with his friends in tow.

Albus blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry he had to say that, Arabella," he mumbled. Rose sighed and turned to Albus. "It's not y9our fault your brother is an absolute pratt so much of the time."

Arabella smiled. "Yeah, it's all good, Albus. I know he's just trying to bug you."

Albus looked up and smiled at Arabella. "You want to come meet my mum, Bella? She said she wanted me to introduce you."

Arabella smiled and nodded. Albus took her wrist and guided her over to where her mother was standing talking with Rose's grandmother and a beautiful blonde woman that Arabella didn't know. "Mum, this is Arabella," Albus said all in a rush. His mother smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello, Arabella. I'm glad to finally meet you! Albus has told me a lot about you."

Both the children blushed at her words, shooting each other quick sideways glances. Albus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Potter," Arabella replied, dropping a curtsey and rendering the proper greeting that Pureblood etiquette required.

But Ginny waved it off. "Oh, no need to be so formal, sweety. Call me Ginny." She turned to the older woman beside her, who had a kind smile on her face. "And this is my mum, Molly Weasley. Mum, this is Albus friend Arabella Greengrass."

Both Mrs. Weasley and the blonde woman flinched a bit when they heard her last name, but Arabella didn't seem to notice. The older woman fussed over Arabella for a few moments before Albus managed to drag her away from the women.

"Sorry again," he mumbled once more. "My mum and gran can get kinda clingy sometimes."

Arabella gave him a bright smile. "I told you, don't need to apologize for your family. I think your mum and gran are wonderful. You're lucky to have them." Her voice trailed off, and a faraway look came into her eye. Albus noticed and said, "Thanks. Hey, let's go see where rose and Charlotte went."

Arabella looked at him and smiled. Albus took her by the wrist again and headed towards the girls, who were seated on a couch near the fireplace. Arabella's breath hitched as she felt Albus hand on the skin of her wrist for the second time in just a few minutes. Her blush deepened as her heart beat increased. Pulling away as they reached the girls, she sat down across and on opposites sides of the couches from Albus. A fleeting look of disappointment flickered in his eyes before vanishing.

As the evening drew on, Arabella grew ever more frustrated. She and Albus kept exchange quick glances when each thought the other wasn't looking. But every time Arabella managed to look at Albus without him noticing, she saw a look of sadness and anger grow on his face. And every time she saw it she would look over her shoulder for James. And sure enough, he and his friends would be making gestures and faces at Albus. And if James got Arabella glaring at him, he would wink and make kissy faces to her.

Finally, Rose took note of what was happening between her brother and Arabella. Her face morphed into a frown.

"OOOOhhhh, I wish I could hex him right out of this room!" Arabella growled, teeth grinding. "There must be_ something_ we can do to pay him back!"

Rose's gaze fell onto a redheaded man sitting in a chair across the room from both them and James. Her face lit up. "I think I just got an idea. Come on, guys!" She led them over to the redheaded man. "Uncle George, we need your help with something…"

Approximately ten minutes later, a very girlish scream broke through the lips of one James Potter the Second. "AHHH! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! MUM, HELP!" He screeched, as he danced around the room, brushing hordes of what looked like cockroaches off of his clothes.

Ginny hurried over and was just about to help him when the cockroaches suddenly stopped moving and fell to the floor, only to be revealed as bits of black paper. By this time, the attention of most of the guests had been drawn to him. When he saw the bits of paper all over the floor, his face grew scarlet…part in embarrassment, part in anger.

Charlotte was snickering into her hands, while Arabella sported a very smug looking smirk. Albus and Rose were outright laughing. Uncle George wisely drifted into the other room as his sister pursed her lips at his retreating back. But she was glad to see him pranking again. He was subject to bouts of depression, not yet fully recovered from the death of his twin brother.

James pointed a finger at them. "IT was THEM, mum! Punish them!"

Oh shush, James. It was just a harmless joke, wasn't it children?" She turned to her niece and younger son with a somewhat stern glance. And yet the corner of her mouth was still curved up.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose replied, smirking at James, who still looked furious. Seeing that no punishment was forthcoming, he growled and stalked back over to his friends. The party chatter resumed after that.

Harry had witnessed the incident from where he stood next to Ron and Hermione. The other two chuckled and Hermione said, "Kids," with a shake of her head before turning back to their conversation. But Harry was only half way paying attention.

Throughout the night, Harry had been to unobtrusively observing the girl his younger son, Rose, and Charlotte were talking and laughing with, and now his focus fell on her even more. He knew it was illegal to use legilimency on someone without their consent, outside of official criminal cases. But something was driving him to try and find out about this girl. Albus had told Ginny about her in several letters, but he had never directly mentioned her to Harry. However Ginny usually let him read her letters from their son, so he knew the girl's name was Arabella Greengrass, and that his old school acquaintance Daphne Greengrass was supposedly her guardian.

_Well, what of it? I'm head Auror, after all, and this might end up being part of an official investigation some day. Besides, I have to do whatever it takes to protect my family. _Convincing himself was easy. His family was everything to him. Getting near the girl to use the spell—well, that proved much less easy.

After several unsuccessful attempts, Harry was finally able to maneuver close enough—and unobtrusively enough—to get close enough to attempt the spell. With a whispered, "Legilimens…", and a subtle jab of his concealed wand, Harry was in. Not knowing how skilled she was in occlumency, he knew he needed to go slowly.

He did encounter some slight shielding within Arabella's mind. But he proceeded slowly enough that he was able to skirt around them. At first, all he saw were images of Arabella's school friends and her classes. He saw her opening gifts at Christmas, but Harry could only make out of vague faces and distorted voices. Except for Daphne Greengrass—her face was clear in Arabella's mind. Harry hadn't seen the woman in years, but he recognized her, and found it odd she looked exactly the same as she had when they all graduated from Hogwarts.

He also saw the Malfoys faces clearly—ALL the Malfoys, Draco's family as well as his parents (and another couple he decided must be Daphne and Astoria's parents), so he assumed they were also connected to the child somehow, and his suspicions deepened…anyone associated with the Malfoys was suspect to him, even so many years after the war. The presence of the Greengrasses so strongly in Arabella's mind troubled Harry as well: they had been sympathetic to Voldermort's views, although never joining his side officially.

Harry was so busy studying Arabella's memories that he didn't notice the girl put a hand to her head; nor did he notice the confused frown that appeared on her face as she began looking around the room.

Pushing a bit further, yet still gentle with the intrusion into her mind, Harry went farther back…his eyes widened when he saw McGonagall talking to the child…her fight with James and the power she displayed—the girl was far stronger than she should have been considering how young she was.

Then the train ride to Hogwarts…and just before that the face of Andromeda Tonks and images of Diagon Alley. Apparently Andromeda had taken her there to get her school things. But why Andromeda? Both Andromeda and Narcissa were clear in the girl's mind, and that also concerned Harry. Was Andromeda rejoining the family she had so long been estranged from?

More dark, blurry faces followed. In fact, the farther back he went, the more the images blurred and distorted. Figuring that he would find nothing else out, he was on the verge of breaking the connection. Then without warning, the face of Severus Snape formed in his mind, clear and sharp. Snape had such a look of profound sadness on his face that it almost made Harry's heart hurt. Snape leaned in and kissed Arabella's forehead, murmuring a soft, "Goodbye, my darling Arabella," and then disaparating. Arabella, apparently a toddler, cried and reached out to where Snape had just been standing. A different voice—female this time—spoke then, drawing the child's attention. "Shhhh, my love. There's nothing to fear. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." A face came into view, a beautiful woman smiling at the child, her eyes full of love and concern.

But beneath the woman's beauty, there was a hard cruelty lurking. Harry's own eyes widened. He knew that face, had seen it hundreds of times since he'd become an Auror. It was the face of Eleanor Murphy, one of the darkest witches in England's history. Was that Arabella's secret? Harry thought back to the cloaked and hooded woman they'd seen telling Arabella goodbye at Platform 9 ¾, the one who had been accompanied by several people that had strongly reminded him of Deatheaters. It must have been Eleanor Murphy, the Dark Lady, on the platform that day; and she must have the one who had raised Arabella. And_ that_ would mean…

Before he had time to ponder on the possibilities any further, Harry found himself flying out of Arabella's mind, as if he'd been hurled, and the connection was broken between them. Unable to stifle a small gasp, Harry turned a discreet glance at Arabella. The child was staring straight at him, an expression of murderous fury covering her face. Harry would never admit it out loud, but the look she was giving him sent chills down his spine. And Harry knew he'd seen that same look somewhere before, on someone else's …he just couldn't remember where he'd seen it.

Harry made a note to visit with both Minerva and Andromeda Tonks as soon after Christmas as he could. Without looking at Arabella, he returned to conversations with Neville and the others, acting as if nothing had happened.

But Arabella kept a suspicious eye on him the rest of the night. Someone had been poking around inside her mind, and she was pretty certain it was Mr. Potter.

Just before Midnight, everyone began counting down to the New Year. When the clock struck the hour, everyone cheered and yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People were laughing and hugging each other…and in some cases kissing. Arabella hugged Charlotte, and then she hugged Rose. Then she turned and found herself almost face to face with Albus. They both froze, staring at each other, not saying a word.

A strange feeling overtook Arabella. Impulsively, she darted closer to Albus and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then stepped back. They continued staring at each other; and though because of the dim lighting neither knew it, both their faces went pink…but it wasn't with embarrassment. Suddenly, Albus grinned at her, and Arabella returned his grin with a shy smile of her own.

Across the room, Albus's parents noticed the kiss and the children's reactions to it. The parents reactions to Arabella kissing Albus were very different from one another: Ginny smiled and sighed, murmuring, "How cute," while Harry narrowed his eyes, his lips pressed into a tight line.

Someone else had noticed Arabella give Albus a kiss as well. Across the room, James was smirking, his mind racing with all kinds of teasing he could inflict on his brother and Arabella once they were back at school. His revenge on them for scaring him with that stupid cockroach would be sweet indeed.

An hour or so later, people began to depart. Before leaving, as Ginny and Luna were bidding one another goodbye, Ginny holding a sleeping Lily in her arms, Harry took Neville aside. "Nev, I need to talk to you later, sometime next week."

Neville detected a note of seriousness in Harry's voice, and lowered his own. "What about?" He asked.

Harry paused before answering. "Something important. But not here. We'll talk in private. I'll send an owl with the details." He shook Neville hand and smiled. "Happy New Year, Nev."

"Same to you, Harry," Neville replied, returning his smile. Then he frowned. Harry had seemed almost afraid about something, and Neville couldn't imagine what it was that had frightened his friend.

When the Potters arrived home, Ginny carried Lily up to her room, while the boys followed behind her. When Harry stopped in Albus' bedroom to wish him goodnight, he paused before leaving. "Albus, I want you to be careful around that Arabella girl." Harry still hadn't been able to process everything he'd seen in the girl's mind. But he'd seen enough to worry him. Something was off about the child, and what he had seen worried him. The Potter name was still famous, revered and hated equally, and threats against the family were still fairly common, even after all these years. If the Dark Lady really was the one who had raised Arabella, it made Harry nervous. As did the ease with which the young girl had dueled James in the common room before the holidays.

Albus tilted his head in confusion, frowning at his father. "Why? Arabella seems nice. She gets along good with Scorpius and Charlotte. Even Rose seems to like her." Then he looked away and mumbled, "Besides, she's one of the few people outside of Slytherin that even talks to me." In fact, Arabella treated Albus nicer even than his own brother did, but he didn't tell his father that. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

Harry felt a stab of guilt at Albus statement. "I'm not saying don't be her friend, son. Just…be careful, alright?"

Albus sighed. "OK, dad. Whatever you say." He lay down and rolled over. "Goodnight."

Harry sighed too. "Good night, son. Happy New Year."

**(XXX)**

At the Longbottom house, Arabella lay next to a blissfully sleeping Charlotte. Arabella was too confused to sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss she gave to Albus, and the times they almost held hands. and she wondered why every time she remembered, her stomach gave a slight flutter. It was a strange feeling, but she found she liked it.

She smiled as she thought about seeing him again on the train back to Hogwarts in a few days. She wondered if her stomach would still be fluttering then. When sleep finally claimed her, she dreamed that she was sitting on the porch swing at home. Albus was sitting next to her. The two of them were talking and laughing together and their hands were almost touching. But James was standing off to the side, grinning at them, a haughty look in his eyes…..

**It's been freaking FIVE MONTHS since I updated this story. So, I figured you all deserved a really, really…really long chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, but maybe it wasn't Who knows? Anyway, hope whoever reads it enjoyed it. Always looking to improve, so shoot any questions you have my way and I'll try to clear it up. Thanks for readiN!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Cure For Astoria?

**A Cure For Astoria?**

"**Love is gentle, love is kind;  
Doesn't poison baby's wine.  
Isn't jealous or provoked,  
Doesn't quit or give up hope…"**

The following day after breakfast, Daphne arrived at the Longbottom house to collect Arabella. Charlotte and Arabella planned to meet at Kings Cross in three days for their return to Hogwarts. Though Eleanor remained rather smothering and fussed over Arabella the last three days that she was home, sEleanor still parted with her more calmly than she had at the end of the summer.

Arabella wanted desperately to ask Aunt Eleanor if Mrs. Malfoy and Andromeda's other sister was really her mother or not, but she held firm to her decision not to ask. Or rather, her fear kept her from asking. Aunt and Uncle had said they would tell her when the time was right, and she trusted them.

But oh, how she wanted to tell Aunt Eleanor about her mother's picture. Perhaps Aunt Eleanor would ask about the necklace…

Eleanor had indeed noticed the necklace that Arabella wore when she returned from Malfoy Manor. She knew it was Bellatrix's, and she wondered why Arabella was wearing it. Had Arabella found out somehow? Did Narcissa tell her, despite Augusts instructions not to? She had defied Riddle, after all, so she was capable. And yet, Augustus trusted her.

Eleanor made no mention of Arabella's new piece of jewelry, waiting to see if the child brought it up herself. Arabella wore Bellatrix's necklace constantly, and Eleanor's heart was happy. At last Arabella had a small part of her mother to cherish…whether she knew it or not.

On the morning of the 4th, she and Arabella flooed to the Greengrasses. Eleanor turned Arabella over to Daphne's care, and after a somewhat tearful farewell on Eleanor's part, the pair left for the train. Eleanor stayed behind to have tea with Antoinette, somewhat relieved that Arabella had never mentioned the necklace.

Arabella and Daphne met Charlotte and Luna just inside the platforms barrier. The two women had a lovely discussion and, much to the girls' delighted surprise, decided to continue their conversation at the Leaky Cauldron once the train departed. Arabella and Charlotte were both very glad that their parents and guardians got along so well, as it meant more time together for them as well.

"Hey girls!" A voice called. Turning, Arabella and Charlotte saw Celine running towards them. The three joined in a big group hug, then bade their respective families goodbye and boarded the train. Scorpius had owled Arabella the previous night, telling her that he and Albus would find a compartment and the girls could join them, and It didn't take the girls long to find the compartment where the boys were sitting.

The boys' faces lit up with smiles as the three girls entered. "Hello, you lovely ladies. Have a seat!" Scorpius said. Charlotte and Celine sat down on the seat across from the boys. Arabella noticed there was an empty space to the right of Albus by the window, and she stole a glance at him. He was looking at her with a hopeful smile. Instantly her eyes grew wide and her face felt like it was on fire. Giving him a weak smile in return, she hurried to sit down right next to Charlotte by the door.

A look of disappointment flickered across Albus' face for a moment and was gone so swiftly that Arabella thought she might have just imagined it. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She had felt fine until they had entered the boys' compartment. But the moment she and Albus had locked gazes, the butterflies had begun wrestling to the point that Arabella almost felt nauseous. Only half listening to the conversation the others were having, every couple of minutes she would steal a glance at Albus. More often than not, she would catch him staring at her before glancing away.

It kept on this way until Rose arrived. "Hey everybody!" She said as she entered the compartment with a smile. "I'm with some of the girls down the train, but I wanted to find you guys and say hi."

"Hey, Rose," Albus said. His voice sounded dull. "Have a seat."

"What wrong with you, cous?" Rose asked as she sat beside him.

Albus shrugged. "Eh, nothing. I'm…just tired, I guess."

For some reason Rose didn't quite buy her cousin's excuse. So as she engaged in the conversation with everyone, she discreetly watched him. Right away Rose noticed that Albus and Arabella kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And any time they locked eyes, both blushed and looked quickly away.

Rose smiled to herself. _So that's what it is_, she thought. After several minutes chatting away with everyone, she made the rather flimsy excuse of needing to ask Charlotte something, so would Arabella mind changing seats with her for a bit?

Arabella's face turned scarlet, but she nodded. The two girls switched places. Rose began talking to Charlotte—Rose was very good at making things up on the spur of the moment—but still kept her eye on her cousin and Arabella. Arabella sat next to Albus very primly and properly, her nose slightly raised legs crossed, hands folded primly in her lap, back straight.

Albus, occasionally looking at Arabella from the corner of his eyes, could barely keep the grin off his face. He casually dropped his hand to the seat between them. Arabella noticed the movement from the corner of her own eyes, and her face reddened even more. She had a sudden, mad thought of just putting her hand right on top of his, both to see what it felt like and to see what Albus reaction would be.

But she thought better of it and simply set her hand on the seat also, about four inches from his hand, and with another sniff turned to look out the window, her nose still raised. Albus noted the close proximity of her hand to his, and a real grin broke out across his face. He moved his hand ever so slightly closer to Arabella's, and turned to ask Celine how her trip to Spain had been.

Rose smiled at their antics, and gave a discrete glance around the cabin. No one else seemed to have noticed the subtle interaction between Albus and Arabella. After visiting for about half an hour, and satisfied that her mission was a success, Rose excused herself to go back to the other cabin.

Arabella and Albus had begun talking to each other in quiet voices. Celine dozed off, while Draco and Charlotte were in a deep discussion about Quidditch, both of them being avid followers of the sport. And before any of them knew it, they were pulling into Hogsmead Station.

Arabella had come to a decision during the trip back to school. She would enlist the assistance of her four friends in trying to help Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Andromeda become friends again. That, she felt, was safe enough. She would talk to them all at breakfast the next day. She reckoned that they could all sit at the same table for _one_ meal without causing a fuss…couldn't they?

**(XXX)**

On Friday one week later**, **Narcissa had spent the morning with Astoria, who continued growing weaker, talking quietly about Draco and Scorpius. Once the elves had cleared away the dishes from Astoria's lunch, and Astoria thought she might take a nap. Narcissa kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her. She was heading to her sitting room when one of the elves popped into existence in front of her.

"Oh, mistress, a scary mans is here, and he has a lady with him! They says they needs to speak with Mistress and also Mistress Astoria right away, they says!"

Scary man? _What_ scary man, Narcissa wondered. "Thank you, Mipsy. I'll see to it." Discretely grasping her wand Narcissa went to find out who was there. Reaching the staircase, she sighed in relief when she saw it was just Augustus…evidently the elves were scared of him for some reason. With Augustus was a middle aged woman whose face bore a pleasant expression. The woman was carrying a satchel-type bag slung over her shoulder. Narcissa had never seen her before.

She greeted him when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome, my lord! We—we weren't expecting you, so I'm afraid Lucius has gone off on business and isn't here at the moment. Nor is Draco. What is it you require?" Narcissa noticed that Augustus looked tired. There were large circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in quite some time.

Augustus sighed. "The first thing I require, my dear Narcissa, is for you to please stop calling me 'lord'. He sounded tired, too.

Narcissa felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Y-yes, A-Augustus."

"Second, I trust Astoria is here? We must speak with both of you right away."

"Astoria has just settled in for a nap," Narcissa replied, nervously wringing her hands. "She is feeling extra tired today."

Augustus sighed. "Nevertheless, I fear we must wake her if she is asleep." He turned to the woman beside him. "This is Doctor Johanna Stefandottir, a healer from Iceland who specializes in diseases and curses of the blood. She has very kindly agreed to come and give Astoria an examination."

The woman inclined her head to Narcissa who returned it with a nod of her own.

Narcissa felt a spark of hope ignite in her heart. A cure for Astoria! Was it possible? Was she dreaming?

"Of course. This way, please." Leading the way, they soon arrived at Draco and Astoria's bedroom. Giving a soft knock, Narcissa opened the door and stuck her head into the room. "Astoria, dear, are you still awake?"

"Yes, mother," a quiet voice replied. Narcissa opened the door all the way and the three of them entered. Astoria sat up and leaned on the pillows, adjusting the bedclothes around her. She gave Augustus a warm smile. "Uncle! It's wonderful to see you!"

Smiling as well, Augustus leaned down and hugged her. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

Astoria shrugged. "Tired, but otherwise alright." She looked inquiringly at the healer.

"Astoria, this is Dr. Johanna Stefansdottir. She is something of an authority on diseases and curses of the blood. I have asked her to come and examine you and see if she can do anything to help ease your blood malediction. Do you mind if she examines you?"

Astoria's eyes lit up and a hopeful smile appeared on her face. "No, not at all! Please, by all means!"

As Dr. Stefandottir ran tests using various diagnostic spells, muttering under her breath at what she was finding (and Augustus couldn't tell if her mutterings were good or bad…his understanding of Icelandic wasn't quite good enough), Augustus attempted to distract Astoria.

"Did you know that there is a town in America named 'Astoria'?" Augustus asked her.

"No, I didn't," Astoria replied, her voice quiet.

"Indeed there is," Augustus replied. "It's in Oregon. Your aunt and I have actually been there. It's a lovely little place. Quite a pretty town, for America. I have some pictures of it, if you'd like to see them."

Astoria smiled. "I would like that."

"I'll ask your aunt Eleanor where she put them, and bring them with me the next time we visit." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Of course, they were taken with a muggle camera, so you'll have to hide them from your father-in-law." He smiled and winked, and Astoria gave a soft laugh.

Even Narcissa smiled at that.

Finally, after almost two hours, the doctor had completed her examination. She spoke to Narcissa and Astoria, Augustus translating words here and there when Johanna didn't know the correct English word to use. As they ladies listened, hope rose in both their hearts at what the healer told them, and Narcissa squeezed Astoria's hand.

"Cases such as yours are, sadly, not as uncommon as one might think," The healer told them. "The process will be long and at times difficult, but after my initial examination, I do believe that a cure is possible." Narcissa and Astoria looked at one another, clutching each other's hands.

"At the very least, I am quite confident that we can go so far as to negate the worst of the symptoms, to the degree that you should be able to live out a normal life span. However, you must follow the regimen of potions and diet that I will lay out for you exactly as written. I must collate all my findings before I can prescribe things definitively."

She opened her bag, taking out several vials of potions. Setting them down in a specific order on Astoria's dresser, she scribbled on a parchment for a few moments before handing parchment to Narcissa. "The potions are color coded for simplicity's sake. Here is a list of the order in which the potions must be taken, and hours between doses." Then she turned and spoke to Augustus in Icelandic for a moment before turning back to the bed.

As the healer gathered her equipment, Augustus spoke to the Malfoy ladies. "Dr. Stefansdottir and I will return next week. She should have the regimen for Astoria ready by then. If any flare up should occur before that time, call Eleanor or myself immediately, day or night. Eleanor can bring a potion, and if necessary we can get some from the Greengrasses."

Astoria gripped Augustus hand tightly in both her own. "Thank you so much, uncle," she murmured, tears filling her eyes.

Augustus smiled. He leaned down and kissed Astoria's forehead. "You are quite welcome, dear child. Now, rest so you can start getting better. You'll be running around playing with Scorpius in no time."

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand to keep a sob in her throat. As Augustus turned, she grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Thank you…thank you so very much, my lord." A tear escaped Narcissa's eye as she spoke. When she drew back, Augustus wiped it with his thumb. "Dry your eyes, dear lady. Somehow, it will work out. But remember, it will be a long and difficult road as the healer said, and there are bound to be setbacks along the way. This is a very powerful curse afflicting our precious Astoria." He didn't even correct Narcissa for calling him 'lord'. For though Augustus would not admit it, the emotion and relief were affecting him as well.

The healer had finished gathering her things, so Augustus and she bid farewell to the Malfoy women. "Tell Eleanor that I will see her Thursday for tea at the Greengrasses."

Augustus smiled. "She is looking forward to it. Good afternoon, ladies." And with a bow, he left the room.

**(XXX)**

Draco had done a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley before he stopped at the Nott estate to spend some time with Theo and Pansy, whom he had not seen for several weeks. He was glad the two of them had fallen in love and married…not least of which because they were both close friends of his, but also because it had meant that Pansy would stop bothering him. She had still made some attempts at trying to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy even after his and Astoria's betrothal had been announced, which had driven a bit of a wedge between Astoria and Pansy. But once Theodore had begun to court her, Pansy had almost become a different person, and a much better one at that. They had two children, a boy and a girl, and Draco was the boy's godfather. Their son would be starting at Hogwarts the following September, and the girl a year after that. Both couples got along wonderfully and often spent time together.

Draco bid farewell to Theo and Pansy and flooed home. As he stepped out of the fireplace in the front sitting room, he heard voices coming down the stairs. Unfamiliar voices, speaking a language he was not at all familiar with. Exiting the sitting room into the main entry hall, he narrowed his eyes as he saw Augustus and an unfamiliar woman just reaching the bottom of the grand staircase. The woman looked to be around fifty. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders, and she was wearing robes that vaguely reminded Draco of the robes that healers at St. Mungos wore, yet not quite. A bag was slung over her shoulder. Augustus was wearing a muggle-style business suit as he had at Christmas.

They both noticed him and stopped for a moment. The woman watched him in silence before a smirk spread across her face. Turning to Augustus, she spoke in that unfamiliar language.

"Hann er mjog alvarlegur ungur maour."

Augustus nodded and replied in the same language. "Hann er eiginmaour ungur konunnar sem er veik."

"Ahh, the woman replied with a nod of her head.

They both turned back to Draco. "Hello, Draco," Augustus said. "This is Dr. Johanna Stefansdottir, from Iceland. I have brought her in to help us find a cure for Astoria."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. Could it be possible? Was there really a cure?

As if reading his mind, Augustus said, "Dr. Stefansdottir specializes in ailments of the blood. She uses a combination of magical and muggle techniques to help cure blood diseases, and help to ease the pain that those types of curses can cause."

"Your wife is a very sick young lady, Mr. Malfoy," the healer told him in heavily accented English. "But, I do not believe that she is yet beyond all hope of being cured. I have left potions with your mother, along with a schedule of when to take them. I will be over again in a week to see if they have had any effect and bring a schedule for your wife to follow."

Augustus helped the healer on with her cloak, and as she passed Draco, she squeezed his shoulder. "Be brave, young man. I am confident that, at the very least, even if we cannot completely heal her, your lovely bride should not die." Giving him a kind smile, she went out the front door.

Augustus nodded to Draco and headed for the door himself.

Draco couldn't contain himself. Hope had surged up in his heart at the healer's words, but fell again when he wondered what sort of payment would be demanded of him. Even though a voice in his mind whispered, _does it matter what Augustus demands of you if it means Astoria will survive?_ But his anger won out, and got the better of him.

"So what's this?" he blurted in an angry, accusatory tone of voice. "Another attempt to buy my loyalty?" Draco glared at the older man, who stopped in the doorway and turned to face Draco.

Augustus regarded him silently a moment. "This may come as a shock, young man, but the world does not revolve around _you_. What I am doing is for the Greengrass family so that they do not lose their daughter and sister. And also for your _son_, so he does not grow up without a mother."

Draco sneered. "Then what, getting to me through my son? Hoping to make him join you? Using my little cousin Arabella to ensnare Scorpius into your escapades the way my father got me to join the Dark Lord? Ensuring the Greengrass family remains loyal to you? What's behind all this?" His voice rose a little. Frustration had set in over not understanding what Lord Augustus was up to. Draco was used to dark lords and their followers never doing something out of the kindness of their hearts—for that matter, he'd never known his father to do anything simply out of kindness-and he just _knew _Augustus must have an ulterior motive.

His mouth a thin line, Augustus took a few steps towards Draco. "As I'm quite certain you already know, William Greengrass pledged his family's loyalty to me nearly three decades ago. But I only found out about your wife's condition within the last week. If that is 'ensuring their loyalty', then I certainly waited quite a while to do so, didn't I?"

Augustus was standing a few feet from Draco now, frowning. "When someone pledges their loyalty to me, they make a vow. If the magic accepts their vow, so do I…I trust them implicitly from that moment on." He hesitated a moment, a slight frown crossing his face. "Even your father," he murmured, almost to himself, but Draco heard him.

He took another step closer and narrowed his eyes at Draco, who stiffened a bit. "I am not Riddle or Dumbledore, young man. My followers are not slaves that I will torment for my amusement. Nor are they pawns to be moved around a chess board. They are _people_, with families that have needs and desires, and I do my utmost to provide whatever help I can. Both your wife and your mother are blood relatives of my own wife, and therefore are important to me as well." Augustus was now only a couple of feet away from Draco. He leaned closer so that their faces were mere inches apart. "I _take care_ of my people, Mr. Malfoy."

He stepped back, his gaze falling to the scar of Draco's Dark Mark. It was faded but still clear enough to be recognizable. He glanced at Draco's face. The younger man was frowning, but holding his head high.

"I can remove that, if you wish."

Augustus' words took Draco by surprise. Was it possible, Draco wondered? Could he actually remove the last lingering trace of Draco's association with Voldermort? But then Draco frowned again. "And how much would _that _cost me?" He sneered.

Augustus blinked at him, confusion plain in his expression. "I don't need any of your money, young Mr. Malfoy," he said after a moment. "I have plenty of my own."

Draco rolled his eyes at the dark wizard's obtuseness. "I mean is this another attempt on your part to buy my loyalty?"

Augustus sighed. "No, my boy…_that_ I would do for free. It bothers me as much as it bothers you, albeit for a different reason."

"No thank you," Draco drawled. "I will keep it as a reminder of what happens when I pledge my loyalty to _dark lords_."

The meaning in his statement was not lost on Augustus. His face was expressionless, but Draco saw something flicker for a moment deep in Augustus' eyes that made him realize he had angered the older man.

Augustus hated being called "Lord", but he knew that was his lot in life. And he _was_ a very dark wizard, so he couldn't really stay mad at Draco over the young man's insinuation. Augustus didn't have it in his heart to blame the boy, after everything Draco had been through in his short life. He stared at Draco a moment longer before shrugging, "As you wish," he replied. "Play the martyr for all it's worth. It matters little to me."

Augustus walked to the door; he put his coat, hat, and gloves on. Then he turned back to Draco. "as I said before, we will be over next week again at this time to check on Astoria. Please make certain that she takes the potions Dr. Stefandottir left for her on their proper schedules." Draco nodded once. Everything else aside, Draco would try anything to save his beloved wife. If that meant trusting this darkest of dark lords standing in front of him, Draco would do so.

Augustus returned his nod and exited the house. Draco followed him out the door and onto the porch.

Augustus strode down the lane leading from the front door of Malfoy Manor. Stopping about thirty feet from the porch, he waved his hand at the air in front of him. Immediately, a circular vortex swirling with what looked like blue smoke appeared. He turned once more to face Draco. "If Astoria happens to have a flare up, contact me immediately, night or day, and I will be here. Both your wife and your mother know how to reach me. And my offer will always be open, if you should change your mind about the Dark Mark."

Augustus tipped his hat towards Draco. "Good day, Draco." He then turned and stepped into the blue mist, vanishing instantly. Draco raised his eyebrows at this. He'd never before seen magic of that nature. He reckoned it must be something similar to aparating.

Glancing down at his scar once more, Draco pondered the exchange he'd just had with Augustus. On the one hand, Augustus definitely felt like Voldermort had…the man practically shimmered with dark magic. Draco was familiar enough with it to know that much. And he also realized that the power of the magic radiating out of Augustus far exceeded anything he'd ever felt around Voldermort.

Yet, without the oppressive cold, without the fear, without…the evil. How could a man so steeped in dark magic not _feel _evil? Augustus felt almost fatherly. Indeed, he felt more fatherly than even Lucius did. And if the Greengrasses had sworn their loyalty to him so many years ago, why _was_ he trying to help Astoria? What was in it for him? Draco still didn't fully trust the man…but he decided that he had a lot to think about. Perhaps he'd talk it over with his mother.

And he wondered why his mother knew how to contact Augustus. Perhaps because of his recently discovered cousin Arabella? Narcissa had taken a great deal of interest in the child. Understandable, considering she was the daughter of his mother's beloved big sister, and he supposed Narcissa wanted to make certain Arabella had proper training. And not for the first time, Draco caught himself wondering, _if Aunt Bellatrix was her mother, who in Merlin's name was her father? _

Draco was concerned over how close Scorpius had become with Arabella. The child seemed well mannered and pleasant, not at all like his crazy aunt had been. But then, even Aunt Bellatrix had been sane in her younger years. Would Arabella, being her daughter, suffer a similar fate as she grew, becoming another dark witch like her mother? Being raised by Eleanor and Augustus, Draco considered it a distinct possibility. And it scared him. He didn't want Scorpius heading down the same path that he himself had as a child and young adult. And yet, he couldn't forbid his son from spending time with his cousin. He sighed and entered the house once more.

**(XXX)**

Meanwhile, a very frustrated Harry Potter left his meeting with Headmistress McGonagall empty handed. He was no closer to finding anything out about this Arabella girl who had insinuated herself into his younger son's life than he was when he'd first encountered her on New Year's Eve. A search in Ministry archives had found everything to be in line with what he'd already discovered about the girl after making some discrete inquiries: Arabella was an orphan, and the ward of his old schoolmate Daphne Greengrass; She was from a branch of the Greengrass family that had emigrated to America during the war with Grindelwald. Typical pureblood cowardice. However, that, plus a minute amount of other irrelevant background facts, was all Harry had been able to discover.

The headmistress had refused to divulge any information whatsoever about Arabella. Harry had hoped his past history with McGonagall would make her willing to talk about the girl. When that failed, he brought up the fight between Arabella and James, acting as a concerned parent and "worrying" that it might happen again, not wanting his children to be seriously injured by Arabella.

"I handled the issues surrounding their…altercation, Mr. Potter," Minerva had said, her eyes narrowing. "And things have been peaceful since, yet I and the professors continue to monitor the situation. Indeed, it was James who started the whole thing to begin with."

Harry leaned closer to the old witch. "Madam Headmistress," Harry began, adopting a formal manner with her as she had by calling him "Mr. Potter" instead of his first name as she had when they began their conversation. "As you are well aware, I am the Head Auror for the DMLE. I could make an official request for her student record."

Minerva pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes even further. "Only if it is part of an official, Ministry sanctioned investigation." She shook her head. "I confess I am somewhat disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. Attempting to strong arm confidential information about a student out o f me?"

"You don't understand!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then _help_ me to understand, Mr. Potter!" Minerva countered. "Why is it so important to you that you find out about Miss Greengrass?"

Harry scoffed. "Greengrass. The Greengrass family is considered by most to be a dark family, Minerva. You know as well as I do what they're like!"

"Perhaps, but all the same they did not involve themselves with…with V-Voldermort in the war, as you well know yourself, Harry. Why do you feel such an overwhelming need to know about the girl? She's well behaved, liked by the majority of her peers, an exceptional student, very kind and courteous…why such an interest in her?"

Harry was trapped and he knew it. He couldn't very well tell Minerva that he had illegally used Legilimency on a child, and thusly couldn't say why he was so worried about her spending time with Albus. So he said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "I don't like the idea that a child of a family as dark as the Greengrasses are is such good friends with my son! She kissed him, Minerva!" Even to his ears the excuse was weak.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up on her forehead. "She—she _kissed_ him?"

Harry nodded.

"And you know this _how_? Albus told you?"

"I was there. It was during the New Year's Eve gathering at the Longbottoms. She—she kissed him on the cheek at Midnight." Harry at least had the good sense to sound sheepish.

Minerva chuckled. "Oh, come now, Mr. Potter. I'm certain that they were just caught up in the moment, probably saw all the grownups kissing. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She paused a moment. 'How does Ginerva feel about the kiss?"

It took Harry a moment to reply. "She…thought it was sweet."

"There now, see?" Minerva replied, smirking. "If Ginny isn't bothered, then you shouldn't be either. Mothers have a sixth sense about such things." She chuckled again. "They're only eleven, for Merlin's sake! It's not like they're going to start dating."

"Yet," Harry muttered. "But I don't like her having such a close friendship with her! There are still dark and dangerous wizards lurking out there that would love to hurt me by hurting my family!"

"Mr. Potter, please stop this nonsense! Why, Albus' best friend is Scorpius Malfoy! Aren't you concerned about _that_ friendship, if you don't want him spending time with 'dark families'? And as far as I can see, Scorpius has not been a bad influence on your son. I'm far more concerned about James than I am Albus. James is turning into a downright bully."

Harry stood, pushing his chair back with perhaps more force than he intended. "Fine. Don't tell me anything about the girl! Thank you for your time, Headmistress." And without another word, he turned and stormed from the room.

Minerva sighed, shaking her head. Now that Harry had begun taking an interest in Arabella, she feared it would not be too long before he dragged others into it and it turned into a right mess. Hopefully, harry was simply being an overprotective father. Many people who knew him well felt that he had been slowly turning more paranoid. Most often this was attributed to being the result of something like PTSD due to all his run-ins with Voldermort and Death Eaters at such a young age, and that fact he'd become an Auror right out of school. And when it inevitably became public knowledge as to who Arabella's parents were, and Minerva's own close friendship with Eleanor….well, that was a bridge she would cross when she came to it.

**(XXX)**

The first thing Harry had done when he'd returned to the Ministry was to contact Neville. If McGonnagall refused to help, Harry would put a bug in Neville's ear. That Arabella girl was even closer friends with Charlotte than she was with Albus. Nev loved his family as much as Harry loved his, and if he could convince Neville that the Greengrass girl was a potential danger to Charlotte, Neville would get to the bottom of it. Still, even though he completely trusted Neville, Harry knew he'd have to be careful and not divulge how he knew what he did.

He reckoned he could somehow drop enough crumbs for Neville to pick up the scent. If Arabella had indeed been closely associated with Eleanor Murphy—and the sharpness of her face within Arabella's mind indicated it hadn't been a onetime meeting years ago when she was a toddler—that would rile Neville up, because Eleanor was a relative of Bellatrix Lestrange, and even after all these years Neville harbored a deep and abiding sense of hatred for Bellatrix. A pang of guilt stabbed through Harry at the thought of manipulating one of his closest and only true friends. But he shoved it aside. His family was more important to him than anything. Even friendship.

He received an acknowledgment from Neville that he would meet Harry at the Three Broomsticks around Seven that evening. It was easier to meet there since school was in session. Then he messaged Ginny that he would be home late because he was meeting Neville, without telling her why he was meeting with Neville. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, and hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake…..

**A/N: Whoa…two months since I updated this. Well, here you go. The Icelandic spoken between Augustus and the doctor: Doctor: "He is a very serious looking young man." Augustus: "He is the husband of the young lady who is ill." I am fascinated with Icelandic culture. The spelling is as close as I could get it in Icelandic, because some of their letters are different, and my keyboard doesn't have those letters. :/ Once again I hope it's not too boring. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
